The Protector
by Ishval
Summary: Starting with Season 2 and moving forward. Maya, a former prisoner of the Galra, escaped and was found on the desolate planet that Shiro and Keith crash landed on. Maya becomes a part of the Voltron team and learns that dealing with humans can be a rocky road.
1. Chapter 1

The Protector

This story is set during the events of Across the Universe and focuses on Shiro and Keith. Voltron Legendary Defender does not belong to me, just taking the characters out for a spin. Please, Review

* * *

Shiro did his best to focus on where his black lion was falling through the bleak gray sky, but the pain in his side from the wound Haggar gave him caused another spasm of pain to course through his side. All he could effectively do was hang on to the control stick while pressing his other hand to his side, and still try to keep an eye on Keith's red lion, but the pair separated in the fall to the barren earth.

Warning buzzers blared in his ears, as his lion gained velocity and then crashed into the ground. Blackness overcame him.

* * *

A flash of light in the sky drew the young woman's attention. Was it the Galrans searching for her or something else, she thought as she stared at the two objects that fell. They separated, and she saw a flash of black as the nearer object fell and impacted with the ground with a massive ground shaking thud. Whatever it was she knew the lizards would come to investigate.

Her hands trembled as her stomach churned and she broke out into a cold sweat and moved towards the edge of the cliff and eyed the crashed vehicle warily. A slight breeze blew her silvery white hair into her face, and she pushed a stray strand out of her face and continued to watch to see who or what came out of the vehicle.

A white and black armored figure climbed out of the top of the machine. Her eyes narrowed, no this wasn't a Galran. However, his movements indicated he was hurt, but the way he moved reminded her of someone.

She saw the lizard creatures approach the crashed vehicle that looked like some giant feline. One lifted its head sniffing the air, and a deep growl came from it. They'd scented him, and another lizard-like creature approached from behind. Her eyes grew as the armored figures right hand began to glow and recognition was instant. During her captivity, she'd seen the vids of the arena matches and knew who this was. "Champion," she whispered.

Without another thought about her safety, she slid down the jagged rocks that bit into her unprotected blue skin. A sigh of relief escaped from her as he found a cave and the mouth closed as the beasts crashed into it.

Dropping onto the ground of a slightly higher rise that kept her out of reach of the lizards she still feared for the 'Champion.' If they started to dig, he'd be in danger. The young woman knew from experience as her fingers touched a scar on her arm. The beasts though not very intelligent could and did do startling things especially when hungry.

She couldn't take on all four by herself, but she had to do something. Their sounds of frustration over not being able to reach their pray grew in intensity at being so close to a meal. They started to dig, and one of the beasts widened the hole and stuck its head inside. In a moment the man she called Champion came flying out and landed hard on the ground rolling down the hill to a dry gulley.

He landed hard but his will to live kicked in as he rose from the ground and ran as fast as his injuries would allow. The four beasts gave chase and herded him down to where the gulley ended into a steep wall with no place to hide. He knelt on the ground with sweat dripping off his face. His hand began to glow again as he prepared to put up a fight but was knocked off his feet as one of the creatures slapped him with a tail.

With a feral cry of anger ripped from her lungs. The young woman jumped down and landed in front of him. Her body was enveloped in a glow as she crouched, and her hands and feet changed from humanoid to clawed feet. Her skin took on the leathery form of the lizard's skin, and her face changed as tusks grew out of the sides of her cheeks.

Her body grew until she was as large as the predators and roared a challenge. They stopped a moment, but that was enough for her to swipe out and knock one of the beasts over. The others approached cautiously with one preparing to leap. To her surprise, the black lion landed on one of the creatures crushing it into the dirt.

As the surviving creatures fled, she took a couple of steps back as the black lion advanced on her. Shiro moved in front of this other lizard and threw his arms out. "No, don't," he yelled trying to be heard. "She saved me."

* * *

Keith glared out of the cockpit of the black lion and leaned forward as he saw the creature glow and shrink down changing back into her humanoid form. She was slightly taller than Shiro with long straight silver-white hair. The blue-skinned young woman wore tattered rags and skins of the lizard beasts over her body. Her blue skin informed him she was alien.

She reached out to Shiro and allowed him to lean against her as she led him toward the black lion which lowered down and opened its mouth for the pair to enter the cockpit. Not saying a word Keith flew the black lion back to where his red lion rested.

The blue-skinned female sucked in a breath, "It's true," she whispered, "the lions have returned."

"You know of the lions?" Shiro asked as he leaned on her.

"As a child on Zenox I heard the stories of the lions of Voltron," she said. "That would make you a paladin of Voltron."

For the first time, Shiro finally got a good look at her. She was thin as a rail, no, he shook his head, rail wasn't a good description of her. Skeletal would be a better description.

Keith expertly set the black lion down near the red lion. He helped the young woman ease Shiro out of the lion and helped to sit him next to several boulders that would allow him to lean back and rest.

He gasped as another spasm of pain shot through his body. He mentally fought to control the pain. He turned his head toward her, "Thank you for what you did back there."

"It was my duty to save you, Champion."

Keith stood as he turned to her. "Who are you?"

She sat down next to Shiro and gazed up at the red paladin who stared back at her warily. "My name is Maya. I grew up on the planet Zenox," she drew her legs up to her and wrapped her arms around her knees. "My people were happy that is until the Galra came. Those of us who were not killed outright were captured." Her eyes damp with moisture, she wiped at a stray tear that trickled down her cheek.

"I was destined for the arena, but Haggar came and took me and gave me to her druids for experimentation." She shuddered as a shiver ran up her spine, and she fought to close off that painful memory. Her cheeks turned a darker blue as her humiliation rose to the surface. She closed her eyes, and again she blamed herself. Why hadn't I fought harder?

"They studied me because I was still a child." She glanced over at Shiro and Keith as she continued her tale. "My people are born as shapeshifters, but once we reach the age where we change from child to adult, we lose that ability. Haggar knew this, and she had her druids remove the part of me that controlled that aspect." She ran her hands up and down her arms, ignoring the scars she had gained from hunting the lizard beasts to survive.

Keith swallowed hard. He glanced at Shiro's arm and now Maya and gripped his hands hard to control himself. This Haggar person he kept hearing about needed a swift death for all the wrongs she'd committed, and if he could, he would gladly take her out along with Zarkon. "I'll look for something to start a fire with," he said needing to calm down before he did or said something wrong.

Shiro struggled with his own emotions at that moment trying to find the right words to say, "You were a child," he said.

Maya shrugged as she struggled to fight back the tears. "Haggar wanted me to transform myself, but I refused. She continued for two deca-phebs. Then you became a prisoner of the Galra. The day you escaped, and an explosion ripped through the ship I transformed into a mouse and escaped my cell and found what I thought was an undamaged escape pod. I was wrong and crash-landed here, and I've been stuck here ever since."

She stretched her legs out and slowly rose, "I should tend to your wounds," she moved over to Shiro's right side scrutinizing the injury. "There's nothing I can do for this," she murmured. Her eyes lowered knowing who had given him the wound, Haggar.

"You've been through a lot," Shiro said as he reached out and gripped her hand. "As soon as our friends find us we'll take you with us, I promise."

She lowered her eyes as she moved near his side and took up her spot by his left side, "Thank you, Champion."

"Please, call me Shiro, all my friends do."

She nodded as Keith returned with his arms loaded with burnable scraps from the lions. He quickly piled them up and pulled out his knife. He picked up what looked like a suitable rock and smacked the blade against the stone causing several sparks to flash. One landed on the pile of rags, and soon a cheery blaze roared to life.

Maya tried to stay awake but the heat from the fire felt so warm, and her eyelids began to droop. Her eyes closed as she leaned back against the rock.

Glancing over at the frail girl next to him, Shiro turned his head to Keith and thanked him for his part of the rescue.

Keith shrugged, "You'd have done the same for me."

Shiro leaned back against the rock. "If anything happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron."

Keith shook his head, "Stop talking like that. Nothing's going to happen to you." Not while I'm alive, he added silently. He motioned toward the young woman next to Shiro, "What about her?"

"No question about that, we're taking her with us."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Keith asked.

"Anyone who's been through the hell both she and I have…" Shiro swallowed hard, "I don't ever want to go through that again, and I know she doesn't."

"I wonder what Allura will say," Keith muttered to himself as he turned his head away.

A bright blue light formed in the sky as the green lion popped through the wormhole. Keith grabbed his helmet and pulled it down over his head. "Pidge contact the castle, Shiro's hurt."

Shiro reached out and nudged Maya with his hand, "Our friends have come."

Maya rubbed her tired eyes but rose, and with Keith's help, they got Shiro to his feet. "Pidge says Allura's readying a medical pod for you."

Shiro nodded as he ground his teeth together fighting off another spasm of pain.

"Can you pilot the black lion?" Keith asked as his eyebrows drew together.

"As long as I don't have to fight, I should be fine," Shiro replied with a cheery smile.

Both the black lion and red lion lowered themselves to the ground allowing their pilots inside the huge cat shaped crafts. Shiro climbed into his seat as the systems activated and then the cockpit glowed for a moment. He chuckled slightly to himself as Maya stood behind him. He reached for a switch and flipped it open, "My lion says it will do the work for me."

Keith laughed, "Good, at least he's protecting you from hurting yourself further."

Both the black lion and the red lions' thrusters engaged, and the two lions rose into the air and gained altitude leaving the desolate planet behind. "I'm glad to leave here," Maya's voice rasped from behind Shiro as she gripped onto the back of his chair.

"Who's that?" Pidge asked as her green lion joined the other two and the three flew through the wormhole making the jump to the castle of lions.

"I'll explain once we get to the castle," Keith replied.

The trip to the ship didn't take long, and the Lions settled into their respective bays. Keith raced from his lion just as Maya appeared with Shiro in tow.

Shiro ground his teeth together and groaned as he tried to focus glassy eyes on the red paladin. His legs felt heavy as his vision clouded and blackness overtook him, and his body collapsed in on itself. He vaguely heard Keith and Pidge voices calling out his name before he succumbed to the nothingness.

The sudden shift of his weight pulled Maya down onto the cold metal deck with him. In her emaciated state, she didn't have the strength to carry him without help.

Princess Allura and Coran entered the lion's hanger just as the paladin leader collapsed. "Shiro!" Allura cried out as both she and her majordomo raced across the metal deck plating. She couldn't help but remember the fight between Zarkon's witch Haggar and Shiro, but she hadn't realized he was as severely wounded as he was when she came to a sudden stop at his side.

Her eyes lowered to the wound in his right side, "We need to get him to the infirmary, now!" she roared out the command. She barely even noticed Maya in her urgency to help the black paladin.

Coran with Keith's help picked Shiro off the ground, and the group raced to the elevator that whisked them up to the infirmary. Coran quickly removed Shiro's armor and then placed him into the med suit with sensors that allowed someone to monitor his progress in healing. Coran and Keith put him into the pod which closed.

Allura glanced down at her control monitor, "Good, now all we have to do is wait." Her eyes moved over to Pidge. "Any signal from Lance or Hunk?"

Pidge looked up from her virtual computer screen. "I was running a scan, and there's a signal coming from an ice planet in the next system near here. It could be them."

"Coran plot us a course and get us to that system." She glanced over at the blue-skinned woman standing by Shiro's medical pod. "Keith, who did you bring back with you?" she asked. The young woman wasn't a Galra, but she couldn't place her finger on where'd she seen this type of person before.

Keith opened his mouth to speak, but before he said anything, Maya took a step away from the pod, "Please princess don't send me back," she pleaded.

Allura took a second look at her as she visually assessed Maya's physical condition. The blue-skinned woman's body shook, her lips were dry and cracked, and her skin was appeared to be dried but lacked the elasticity of someone hydrated.

The Altean Princess turned to Pidge, "She's dehydrated, and probably hasn't eaten anything in a long time. Would you get her some water and one of the packets of emergency rations?"

She turned to Keith, "Please help her to the table over there," she pointed to it across the room.

Maya's eyes followed in the direction where Allura pointed. Memories came to the forefront of her mind. Her chest hurt as her heart raced and she broke out in a cold sweat. Her head swam, and the room began to spin. She sucked in air in ragged gasps when the red paladin's hand touched her elbow to guide her across the room to the table. "No, please, no," she begged. "I will tell you anything you wish to know, but please don't torture me."

Allura gasped and held her hands up. "We do not torture people." She shot a hot stare at Keith wondering what happened on the planet's surface.

As in explanation, Keith mouthed the word Galra at Allura.

Pidge turned as her eyes grew surprised at Maya's words.

Keith got her to sit down on a step that led up to the table. "It's okay. No one is going to harm you."

Pidge rushed over with the water and emergency rations.

As Maya began to calm down, Allura sat down next to her. In between sips of water and small bites of the food, Maya told her story.

After listening to Maya's words for the last couple of vargas Allura took the nearer of the young woman's hands in hers as she blinked back the moisture that formed in her eyes. "Do not worry. You are now safe with us." Releasing Maya's hand, she rose from her seat. "I think it would be a good idea for you to spend a quintant in one of the rejuvenation pods."

Maya looked over at Shiro's still form in the pod, "Like that?"

"Similar," Allura nodded. "The rejuvenation pod will help to reverse the dehydration that you've suffered."

Maya glanced around her at the friendly faces, "I don't know how to thank you."

A gentle smile tugged at Allura's mouth, "Recovering your health will be thanks enough." Allura stood and moved over to the control panel and activated another pod.

Maya got to her feet slowly and stepped into the waiting pod and closed her eyes as it closed. Within moments she was asleep.

* * *

As the vargas passed occasionally, she thought she heard voices from somewhere. They weren't unpleasant. She distinctly heard voices now, in her foggy brain as the remaining dobashes passed. One she identified as that of Shiro's, and another was Allura's.

The outer shell of the pod dematerialized releasing her from the regeneration pod. She opened her silver eyes and gazed at the seven people still talking.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she heard the man with the mustache saying. Coran was his name.

Allura glared at her majordomo. "I say it is." Her expression softened as she took his hand in hers. "Coran, you do so much for me as it is, but you cannot be everywhere at once. At least this will take one worry off your mind."

"If you say so, Princess," Coran replied as he looked at her with a pained expression on his face, but he broke the eye contact.

Shiro glanced over at the pod and saw it was open. A smile crossed his face. He stepped up the steps and held out his hand. Maya took it and took a tentative step out of the pod. "How do you feel?"

"Better," she smiled back timidly. But when everyone turned towards her, she hid behind Shiro.

Allura raised her hands and approached the paladin and Zenoxian, "You are among friends, Maya. And I believe I have figured out something you may be able to do while you're here with us."

Maya stood up and stepped from behind Shiro. "What do you need of me, princess?"

"With your shapeshifting abilities, I would like you to be my bodyguard."

Maya's voice quaked as she brought a trembling hand up to her forehead. "But princess, I know nothing of fighting." She turned as a hand gripped her shoulder, not hard but supportive.

"The other paladins and I will train you, don't worry," Shiro responded as she turned to him.

"Splendid idea," Allura replied. "And I have something to add to that. This was the armor that belonged to my father, King Alfor's, captain of the guard. I would like you to have it."

Maya gazed at the gleaming bronze armor. "This is too fine for someone lowly like me."

"You are not lowly, but I believe everyone has a purpose and you were sent to us for especially this reason," Shiro replied.

"Yeah," Lance the blue paladin stepped up. "Don't you want to get some back from Zarkon and his witch after what they did to you?"

Maya's face hardened, and her eyes seem to blaze in anger at the mention of Zarkon and his right hand Haggar. "Yes, yes I do."

Allura's face brightened, "From this day forward you shall be known as Maya the Protector."


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter is set during Shiro's Escape, and I may take it further this time. I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender, just taking the characters out for a spin.

* * *

Maya tilted her head to one side as her silver eyebrows raised in curiosity of the scene playing out before her. Shiro sat on a cube-like stool while Pidge sat on another furiously pouring over the information on her computer screen that came from Shiro's prosthetic arm. "I'm not finding any coordinates in here," Pidge said as the information reflected from her glasses. "Are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

Shiro's human hand curled up into a fist as he exuded calm and focused replied, "I'm positive. Someone helped me escape."

Allura snorted once as she replied, "And he was Galra?"

"Yes," he replied as he gazed into her purple eyes.

Maya saw that Shiro's frustration was beginning to grow. His next words were delivered without much tact, almost like a slap to the face. He was getting tired of people telling him that the memory wasn't real. "Your father must have trusted them once. Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn't he?" he finally asked but with a tone of a challenge for her to deny what Zarkon had told him during their metaphysical fight on the astral plane.

Allura's muscles jumped from under her skin as she winced at the Black Paladin's words. She looked away with a frown crossing her face, "That was a long time ago."

Lance who'd been slightly following the conversation now looked at Shiro and Allura, "Wait, what?"

Keith angled his body toward Allura as he shot glances at the Altean princess but focused on Lance and crossed his arms over his body. "Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion right out from Shiro?" Keith turned to include Hunk and Coran in the conversation. "Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his bayard? Shiro's bayard? You know the black one."

Shiro couldn't help but question Allura's motives. "Why didn't you just tell us the truth about Zarkon?"

Allura gazed down at the deck as if trying to find the right words with a hint of pain on her face as she looked up into Shiro's eyes. "I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own. You are the Black Paladin now not Zarkon."

Maya took a seat on the floor. Shivers ran up her spine, she knew she had nothing to fear from the paladins, Allura, or Coran but this talk about Galra and Zarkon kept pulling up memories from her captivity with the Galra.

She took several deep breaths trying to calm her nerves as she tuned into the conversation as Shiro spoke, "Yeah, well, the Black Lion may have a different take on the matter."

Pidge turned back to her laptop, "Wait a second. I think I see it now. Some repeating numbers in all this Galra code." She pressed a button, and two-star charts appeared on a huge holo-screen. "They are coordinates. They lead here: the Thaldycon system."

Shiro stood as his eyes gleamed, "Then that's where we're headed."

Keith didn't want to ask it, but he had to. "Shiro, are you sure you can trust this? I mean, after all the Galra has done to you— They— They took your arm."

"It's worth the risk. Someone helped me escape. If we can locate some allies, besides the Arusians and Maya, in our fight against Zarkon, especially ones from his own side, we might find a way to take him down."

Allura crossed her arms over her body a second time. "We can check the location, but I do not like this. The Galra are not to be trusted. Coran set a course."

Hunk leaned over to Keith, "I think she's angry."

Keith cocked an eyebrow at the yellow paladin, "You think?"

Allura spun around and her gaze settled on Maya. "I think it's time to start your training. First, I need to take you to the armory so you can choose your weapon or weapons."

"This place has an armory?" Lance asked.

"Of course."

Allura led Maya and the curious paladins to a room off to the side of where they found their armor and bayards. Maya gazed around the room with different weapons that hung off hooks or sat on shelves. She felt a pull from one of the armaments that drew her to a round object that hung on a hook. It was circular and looked extremely dangerous.

Maya reached out, and her hand trembled as she grasped the thin piece of circular metal. "It's so light," she turned to Allura.

"Nice choice," Allura's smile was bright. "That was Maura's weapon."

"Maura?" Maya asked as she held it with reverence.

"She was the captain of the imperial guard," Allura replied as she stepped over to another display that held a pair of two long-handled short swords. "Maura also wielded these. I want you to have them."

Shiro stepped up to Maya. "It's okay, I promise. Since this will be your first training session, I'm going to pair you up with Lance. The goal is to protect Lance from the gladiator. After this exercise, I'll give you a tablet which will have exercises and explain the mechanics of hand to hand combat." Shiro pointed to an observation deck above. "I'll be watching from up there. Oh, and one other thing," he leaned forward and flashed a quick grin, "No shapeshifting."

Maya shook her hands as her stomach fluttered.

"Feeling nervous?" he asked as he pulled out his bayard which transformed into a gun.

"Yeah," she replied as she hefted her chakram.

Lance flashed a bright smile her way, "Don't worry."

A door opened in the ceiling as a tall, humanoid-shaped droid dropped from the ceiling. It held a long two headed staff. Lance watched it warily as it took a second to study the pair before it. Then it ran forward.

Lance began firing his weapon as it spun the staff blocking the blue paladin's shots.

Maya felt a presence, what it was she didn't know, but suddenly it was like she knew what to do, or someone was guiding her hands. She threw the chakram which flew, hit the staff, and cut it in two.

A matter of moments the chakram returned to her hand. She hung the chakram on the hook and drew her short swords and blocked one half of the staff with the sword. The droid pivoted and raised the other half of the staff. Maya noticing its unprotected midsection jabbed the other sword forward and struck it.

Keith who watched from behind Shiro snorted, "Beginner's luck."

"It's possible," Shiro replied.

The gladiator backed up and then rushed a second time but side-stepped Maya and made a beeline to Lance, who kept firing his gun trying to stop its advance.

Maya ran and slowed slightly as the momentum caused her to slide up under the gladiator and she raised the short sword as she slid between its legs and inflicted the killing wound to the lower abdomen.

"Wow," Lance said as he replaced his bayard, "That was an awesome move. Where'd you learn to do that?"

Maya shook her head. She held out her hands gazing at them. "I-I don't know. It felt like someone was guiding me."

"I know who I'll be taking along with me if I need a wingman," Lance replied as he threw an arm over her shoulders and flashed her with one of his most charming smiles as a twinkle lit his dark blue eyes.

Shiro and Keith joined them. "Good job," the black paladin spoke. "These are what I was talking about earlier," he passed her the tablet. "The exercises listed here will allow you to gain muscle." To him, the blue-skinned Zenoxian still appeared dangerously thin even with her time spent in the rejuvenation chamber.

* * *

The Castle of Lions emerged from the wormhole. Maya looking at the screen saw the unusual clusters of crystals that floated there. "Pretty," she mumbled as Coran ran a scan of the area.

"Well, this is it," the older mustachioed man said. "No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise."

Shiro glanced over at the older man, "Can we get in there to take a closer look?"

Coran shook his head, "I don't want to bring the castle any closer. Those xanthorium chunks contain nitrate salts. Even bumping one could blow us straight to Wozblay."

Shiro asked, "Are you sure this is right?"

To Maya's ears, it sounded as if Shiro were questioning himself and his own memory. She didn't like to think that he could doubt himself. He was so strong on the planet they were stranded on. She stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I feel this is the right place," she said quietly.

Shiro placed a hand on hers and pat it. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

As Coran tried to place blame on Pidge and her decoding of the coordinates found in Shiro's hand, he muttered to himself, "There must be something I'm missing."

Allura didn't want to be here at all. She didn't like it. "We should get out of here. We've checked it out, but now it's time to move on."

Shiro didn't want to give up so quickly, "No there must be something more to this. I can feel it. I think we should wait."

Maya agreed with Shiro while Allura snorted in frustration. Why can humans be so difficult, she thought to herself.

A half a varga passed with tension on the bridge so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Shiro ran scans from his seat when the unexpected happened. An alert flashed on his monitor. Around the bridge, red lights flashed as Coran yelled over his shoulder, "There's an intruder in the castle."

Allura brought up her security monitors for many different areas on the ship. "I knew coming here was a mistake," she caught movement in one of the hallways. "There he is. Level five."

As Shiro stood, he called out his orders, "Everyone suit up. Maya, you're with me."

The paladins quickly donned their armor with practice while Maya struggled with hers. She grabbed her weapons, hanging them on her belt. She joined the human in her bronze armor.

Shiro heard Lance's voice come over the com unit built into his helmet. "I got him."

"Keep eyes on him, Lance. We're all headed toward you," the black paladin replied as he nodded to Maya. "You ready?"

Maya's voice squeaked out, "I guess."

She couldn't help but hear what was going on throughout the ship especially with Coran's running commentary over trying to catch this person whether he was Galran or not. Coran shouted, "Careful, he's faster than an angry klanmuirl. But he can jump like a sprightly globinhoffer!"

"What's a globinhoffer?" she mumbled low enough not to be heard.

Lance yelled back, "Coran, you're not helping!"

Maya could only guess that the intruder got past Lance, and then chuckled to herself as Coran added, "Somebody's as mad as a wet chuper. Coming your way number five!"

What could Pidge do to stop him? Maya wondered as she followed Shiro trying to follow everything going on in the corridors.

Pidge yelled, "I got him!" but then quickly followed by her screaming, "I don't got him!"

Coran's running commentary continued. "He's dragging Pidge away!"

Maya sighed and rolled her eyes, just wondering how this was helping anyone as Pidge continued to scream but this time at Hunk. She heard the firing of a cannon and could only guess that Hunk had missed.

"Hunk failed the team, guys."

Yep, she was right as she heard Hunk yell, "Hey!"

"All right," Coran said, "It's up to Keith now."

Keith sounded intense, "Copy that. I'm ready."

Coran almost sounded gleeful as he said, "Ooh, this is exciting! He's got a sword. One young paladin, one seemingly indestructible foe…" Followed by, "Swing and a miss! Oh, another swing and a miss! He can't touch him, he's too fast. He's knocked his bayard out of his hands! It's on the ground!"

Silently, like a cat stalking its prey, Shiro stepped up behind the intruder. Shiro's hand and upper arm glowed with a purple cast as he held it pulled back, so he could thrust it forward if needed. As the Galran turned with his blade up ready to thrust down, Shiro pushed his arm forward with his hand poised to strike the Galran in the throat.

Maya gasped as her eyes stayed on the blade the Galran held in a particularly lethal position. She closed her eyes saying a silent prayer to her people's deities for her mentor's safety.

The Galran carefully lowered his arm holding his sword down to his side. He pushed his hood back and the mask he wore dematerialized showing his face.

Shiro gasped as his breath hitched. "Ulaz?"

Princess Allura rushed up and shoved the Galran into the wall. "Who are you!"

Shiro grabbed one of her arms putting himself between the Galran and the Altean princess. "Stop! It's Him! The Galran who set me free."

Ulaz's voice was gruff as he said, "You've come."

* * *

Allura insisted that the Galran be taken to the lounge, placed in hand and leg cuffs. She crossed her arms over her body as she stared, anger pouring out of every pore of her skin. "I will not have some quiznaking Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!"

Maya stood behind her as she placed a hand on the handle of one of her short swords trying to school her face to look intimidating. The Galran glanced her way and raised one eyebrow. He knew who she was but hadn't figured that she had escaped at the same time as Shiro.

Ulaz shrugged, and his reply was nonchalant but also rang true, "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

Fire flashed in Allura's blue eyes, "Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?"

Ulaz's words held power within them. "I'm not trying to win your trust. I'm trying to win a war. And because of Shiro, we are closer than we've ever been." His gaze moved to the man he spoke of, "Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined."

"When you released me, you also mentioned that others were working with you."

Ulaz nodded, "Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora."

Hunk twisted the fingers of his hands, "Uh, others? Are there more here?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Hunk can you try not to act so scared around the chained-up prisoner? It makes us seem a little lame."

Maya tried to follow the conversation as it carried on around her, but it strayed. Was there a way she could protect these paladins without leaving the ship? This she'd have to think about for a time. Memories of her past life on Zenox would come to her at odd times. But knowing that her people would consider her still a child, that is if any survived the Galran invasion, would it be wise to try to find out?

A sigh escaped from between her lips as she returned her attention to the conversation.

"We came out here to find some answers. Are we going to turn back now?"

Keith turned to the man he felt was as close to him as a brother, "You know I trust you, Shiro, but this doesn't feel right."

Lance frowned, "And you know I hate to agree with Keith, but it's a big fat ditto for me."

"The Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head."

Hunk glanced over at Pidge, "Oh come on, that would be so evil, which of course they are. But they'd have to come up with some molecular storage unit, which his hand does have. But to be hooked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain."

The black paladin's muscles tensed and his eye twitched, "Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn't be here."

Allura clenched her jaw, but she finally relented. "Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster."

Coran's voice came over the speaker. "Yes, princess. Beginning approach." Alarms began going off on the bridge as the impact warning indicator flashed. "Impact imminent in five, four, three, two… Well, that's something."

"What is it?"

Coran at his station, "Putting it up on the screens."

Pidge pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Amazing. They're folding space."

The ship passed through a glowing multi-colored tunnel and came out to find a stationary base sitting in a pocket of folded space.

"Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications Base Thaldycon. Now If you'll free me, I need to send a message to the leadership." Ulaz rose and held out his hands, "I need to send a message to the leadership. They need to know I've contacted Voltron."

Allura turned and stared pointedly at Shiro, "Go with him and keep an eye on him. I'm staying here."

Hunk grinned, "Ooh! Can we go?"

Pidge bounced, "I want to see how they make the space pocket!"

Lance smiled, "You guys go ahead. I'll hang back and protect the princess."

Allura frowned and rolled her eyes.

Maya released Ulaz from the restraints and turned to Shiro, "Be safe."

* * *

After the four paladins left with Ulaz in the Red Lion, Maya began to explore the Castle of Lions. She found the training deck and removed the bronze armor. She still wore the black suit that kept the armor from chafing her skin. She went through the exercises Shiro had listed and wiping the sweat from her face, she found another door.

She stepped through the door and found to her surprise the target range. The blue-skinned Zenoxian knew she'd have to learn how to use her weapons properly. This might be the best place to do that. She found several droids, one even for hand to hand and close weapons training.

Before she could examine anything else closely, alarms blared all over the ship. She ran out of the room and quickly slipped back on her armor and weapons and ran out of the place as fast as her legs could carry her.

As she burst onto the bridge, Allura spoke anger tinging her voice, "I knew he couldn't be trusted."

The interior of the red lion appeared on the screen. Shiro quickly came to Ulaz's defense. "It wasn't him."

"How can you be sure?"

Coran spoke up, "It doesn't matter now. What should we do?"

Maya's nerves were on edge. They screamed. She knew the paladins were now in their respective hangars that held their lions. Subtly she cursed Ulaz, but fear grew inside her. Images flashed in her mind that she couldn't block.

She leaned against the side of the bulkhead and slid down. She clapped her hands to her ears as Haggar's wicked laughter sounded in her mind taking her back to the lab. She struggled against the straps holding her down as a druid approached her with the small knife. Her mind screamed as it cut into her skin.

Tears slid down her face as she sucked in a breath and began to focus on where she was at. She felt something, like a presence. It was almost comforting. No, she wouldn't give in, couldn't give into the fear. Her eyes focused on the screen while she heard Shiro's voice tell the paladins to hold.

No, she had to stop giving in to the fear, she told herself. Shiro had been through worse than she had and yet he still fought the Galra. She heard a voice, female, in her ear. "Good, now stand up and do what I couldn't do. Protect the princess."

She stood up and wiped the tears off her cheeks as she steeled herself for the fight to come and took her position behind Allura. Just as the particle barrier rose as the Robeast fired its weapon.

Coran yelled as the Robeast sucked in more of the crystals. "He's readying for another attack."

"He's pulling us in as well. Paladins, I think it's time to launch!"

As soon as the lions left their hangars, they formed Voltron and moved out of the space pocket to face the Robeast.

Maya frowned as Ulaz's ship left the area, and the space pocket dissipated. She found she couldn't pull her eyes away from the images of Voltron fighting the Robeast. Her heart lurched in her chest. Why wasn't the princess using the Castle of Lions helping Voltron? She gasped as Voltron bounced around like a ball as it bumped into the exploding crystals.

Allura gave voice to Maya's burning question. "Is everyone all right?"

Lance came up on the screen, "Alive, yes. All right, no."

The Robeast changed it's target to the castle as it began to draw in more of the crystals it used to power its weapon.

Maya dug her heels into the deck plating as if she were on a sheet of ice to keep her balance as the ship rocked.

Voltron formed it's shield and jammed it into the maw of the Robeast that resembled a mouth and punched. The giant defender of the universe grabbed the now helpless monster and pushed it gaining speed and shoved sending it careening into a giant cluster which exploded on impact.

The Robeast came out hopping mad and fired it's weapon full blast before it started sucking up more crystals drawing Voltron in toward its open maw.

Maya growled as she stared helplessly at the screen. She really, really wanted to smash something. She saw something flash by Voltron, "Ulaz."

Her eyes grew as Ulaz flew his ship into the belly of the beast. The Robeast activated its thrusters charging toward Voltron. It suddenly stopped and visibly shook as its structure folded in on itself and exploded.

* * *

Shiro stood on the observation deck staring out into open space. He never heard Keith enter as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry, we doubted Ulaz, Shiro. He saved all our lives."

"I still have so many questions."

The door opened behind them as Keith asked, "Do you think Zarkon is tracking us?"

Allura stepped onto the deck. "We cannot know for sure. Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts."

Shiro didn't turn around, "You don't think Ulaz gave us up? After he sacrificed himself?"

Keith grasped onto a thought that bothered him, "Yeah! Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own. He's probably been searching for the Blade of Marmora."

Allura let out a soft sigh as she looked down at the deck, "It's clear the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern, but, regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe."

Keith glanced between Shiro and Allura. "We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz's group, finish what we started."

Shiro shook his head as he turned toward them, "No. We're not going to the headquarters until we learn how Zarkon found us. We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war."

Maya stepped through the doorway as the door slid open. She knew Shiro was hurting and she wanted to help him some way. Allura followed by Keith left the room.

She reached out as Shiro turned away to the view of the stars beyond. "Shiro," her voice was soft sounding even to her ears. He turned around to face her. "M-My people have a way of honoring our dead. I-If you'd allow me, I'd like to share it with you." A small smile tugged at her lighter blue lips. "It may help you."

She reached out a hand and took his human hand in hers and tugged slightly to pull him away from the window.

She reached into a pocket that hung on the side of her belt and pulled out what looked like a multi-colored candle. She placed it on the floor and lit it.

"My people would go to the Vegan caves where the spirit of Viho was said to inhabit. There we'd light a candle like this one and pray to Viho to watch over and lead our honored dead to the afterlife. Sometimes he would grant a vision. He may do the same for you." She knelt before the candle and motioned for Shiro to do the same. "This is a private and personal experience."

He knelt before the candle and side by side the Zenoxian and the Earthling prayed. It didn't take long for the candle to burn down to nothing but as it did, a bright light lit up the interior of the room and flashed. Somehow, he did feel better about Ulaz's sacrifice.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my version of Greening the Cube and Eye of the Storm. I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender, just taking the characters out for a spin.

* * *

Maya struggled against the restraints as a Galran technician injected something into her arm. "You didn't give her too much?" asked the woman with the raspy voice who stood off to the side observing the proceedings.

"No."

"Good, I want her to feel this," the voice rasped.

Maya's silver eyes slid over to land on the woman with purple skin, and the hood of a long flowing robe hung halfway down her face. The woman with one of her long spindly fingers she motioned for the surgeon to step forward.

Maya's eyes widened as they focused on the small thin blade. A cackling laugh erupted from the hooded figure. The helpless blue-skinned woman's breath rushed in and out of her lungs as she struggled against the restraints. "No, please, no," she pleaded as the knife came closer to her abdomen.

A bright white light erupted in the room. A figure seemed to be approaching her from the light. Maya held her hand up in front of her face trying to block the bright light that hurt her eyes. It solidified, and the light dimmed until she could see a woman with short cropped brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, with the Altean cheek markings near the corners of her eyes. She wore the bronze armor and held her helmet under her arm.

The woman opened her mouth, and the sound that came out had a musical quality to it, pleasant sounding yet it held the air of command. "I should introduce myself. I am Maura.

"I was King Alfor's personal bodyguard and captain of his Imperial Guard." Her face fell as she squeezed her eyes shut as her face appeared to be pained. "The day King Alfor died he entrusted the safety of his daughter to Coran and me.

"I was gravely wounded when Coran piloted the Castle of Lions on Arus. I made certain he was safely installed into a cryo-pod to awaken with the Princess when Voltron returned. I left after locking down the castle and succumbed to my wounds."

Maya licked her lips, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have sworn yourself to be Princess Allura's bodyguard. I know the paladins mean well, however, they are not Altean. You will need to learn how to fight if you are to protect the princess. I can teach you what you need to know." Maura stepped forward, pressed her hand to Maya's forehead, and vanished along with the light.

Maya dropped into a deeper and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Maya continued her training, but after having the gladiator wipe the floor with her several times, she felt something guiding her to the library. There she found it hard to believe, but she could read Altean. Did her dream have some truth behind it?

She didn't know, but she found what she was looking for among the files in the Castle's memory. She poured over the archives of the Imperial Guard and found a vid that showed Maura's prowess in battle. For several days she studied the woman's moves. Only joining the paladins during meal times.

She stepped into the shooting range, and her fingers flew over the panel as she programmed one of the close combat droids. Her feet planted, she pulled her swords and warily watched the droid at it advanced. It was also armed with similar weapons.

It charged, and she traded blows with it, blocking its attacks. Swords clanged, and sparks flew.

Shiro entered the room and stood by the doorway watching her work. She's getting better, he thought as he admired her technique as she kicked out catching the droid in the midsection knocking it backward. Maybe I should start pairing her off with the paladins, he thought as he rubbed his chin.

The droid charged again, both blades raised. Maya dropped to one knee, crossed the swords and blocked its downward thrust. Her muscles strained, and sweat broke out on her face as she pushed up with all her might and grimaced as her jaw clenched. Sweat trickled down her face, as she eyed the notch at her sword handle. A strained grin burst out on her face as she mentally calculated what to do next.

The droid pushed back with equal strength. Maya pushed up again as she grunted, caught one of the blades in the notch, twisted. The droid's blade freed from its hand flew several feet until it crashed into the deck with a clatter and skittered across the room until it came to a stop. She grunted as she shoved pushing the droid back and sucked in a couple of quick breaths.

Maya stood and circled the droid as she advanced on it. It thrust its remaining blade in her direction. Maya blocked its sword with one of hers while she stepped in under its guard and struck its chest with her free sword. The practice droid stopped and clattered to the floor in a heap.

She heard clapping behind her and breathed heavily as she pulled her helmet from her head. She flashed a small smile Shiro's way as she pulled out a small cloth from one of her belt pouches and wiped her face. She stuffed the fabric back into the bag and pulled the helmet back onto her head.

Shiro straightened up, "Nicely done, you're getting better."

"I hope so," one of her silver white eyebrows rose, "I thought you were outside making repairs on the castle."

Shiro nodded and stifled a chuckle. "We were. Pidge found something that has her excited."

"What?"

Shiro grinned, "I'm not sure what they are exactly, but Hunk called them squishy asteroids. Before I could get the team inside, we were involved in a squishy asteroid fight. But Pidge had the idea to bring one inside, and she's working on it."

Maya chuckled at the images that came into her mind. "Wish I could have seen it," her voice was wistful.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance," he replied as he gripped her shoulder with his human hand. "How are you coming along with the gladiator? I know we've been busy, and I haven't had a chance to check on your progress."

Maya sighed and raised her eyes to the ceiling, then she glanced away her gaze studying the floor. "It keeps on, as Lance would say, whipping the floor with me."

"Keep working on the target droid," Shiro suggested. "Let's go see what Pidge has found out and if it's nothing important I'll set up drone practice for you and the other paladins. You need to start learning their strengths and weaknesses."

Maya glanced down at his face, studying his dark gray eyes. "Why? I'm supposed to protect the princess."

"There may come a day when you have to work with the paladins, and it would be a good idea for you and them to get used to working together."

Maya cocked her head off to the side. Was there something he knew that he wasn't telling her?

"Never mind," he smiled slightly. "But this time I'll join you all in this training exercise. Just remember they are drones and only do what they're programmed to do." He chuckled again as he thought back to the first dismal performance he and the other paladins put in when they were trying to form Voltron." He released his grip on her shoulder and let his arm fall to his side.

She frowned and glanced away. "I'll never be as good as you," she whispered hoping he hadn't heard her.

"Don't sell yourself short," Shiro replied. "You're coming along fine. Eventually, I'll pair you up with thinking opponents to spar with. Until then go get cleaned up and then meet us in the lab."

* * *

Maya stepped out of her quarters and strode down the hallway. Her attention was caught by Keith and Coran, but they were too far away for her to hear their conversation. Or Lance's when he stuck his head out the door.

She had no idea what the white goop was on the younger boy's face, but she covered her mouth with her hand. As she got closer, she heard Pidge's voice come over the intercom speakers. "Guys. Check this out."

Pidge's excitement carried through her voice as Maya hurried down the hall toward the elevator that would carry her near to Pidge's lab. I wonder what's so special about an asteroid? She caught herself. The human's speech patterns were starting to influence her own. At first, she thought it was a bad thing, but now she enjoyed it. What other things could the humans teach her?

She followed Keith and Coran down to the makeshift lab in the Green Lion's hangar. Maya stood behind Hunk as she flashed a bemused smile at the others over Hunk's antics.

"Oh, oh! I've seen this experiment. But, question. Why do we need to get electricity from a potato?"

Maya stepped around the yellow paladin and found herself next to Keith who seemed to like to stand on the outskirts of anything. She scratched her head as Pidge went into explaining how she broke the code. Maya just stared off in the distance as her eyes turned glassy not understanding a thing the youngest paladin spoke about.

Keith glanced at the blue-skinned woman's slack-jawed expression and couldn't take no more of the lecture from the green paladin. "Pidge, what does it say?" he said rather forcefully.

Pidge quickly recovered from lecture mode, "Oh, yeah. Under attack. Galra. Help. And then there are coordinates."

Shiro praised Pidge who preened under the compliment. Shiro turned to Coran, "Get those coordinates into the castle's navigation system."

Coran shot out of the hanger as if he'd been shot out of a gun.

As the Castle of Lions approached the planet where the distress signal had originated, Coran spoke, "The signal came from Olkaria, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators."

Maya couldn't help but feel she was out of her element here. Albeit she was learning more now than what she'd learned in her seventeen years of life on her home planet of Zenox. She frowned as she tried to take in the entire conversation, but she kept zoning out from time to time due to things she just didn't understand. Coran pulled a strange looking metal cube from his pocket. "An Olkari once gave me this!"

Lance leaned forward and asked the question that everyone else wanted to ask. "What is it?"

"Uh, hello? It's a floating cube!"

Maya rolled her eyes. Could the guy get any weirder? Probably, she answered her own question she kept to herself. While the others seemed to be interested in the cube that repeated everything that the mustachioed man said.

Pidge squealed in delight as she eyed the cube.

"Why would a society of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?" Keith asked.

"Who cares? When do we get to see that city?" Pidge asked as she turned to Keith.

Allura rechecked the coordinates, "Actually, the distress signal isn't coming from the city. It's coming from the forest."

Pidge lost all her enthusiasm, "Oh…"

Shiro gave the order for the paladins to suit up and get to their lions. He stopped in front of Maya, "We'll get the drone practice in, soon, I promise."

Maya nodded as he followed his team. She sighed. How was she to get better if the Galra were always attacking peaceful planets? If there were a way, she'd make Zarkon pay. Her blood boiled, and no she had to get a grip on herself before she transformed into a monster.

She drew in a quick breath and sat down on the dais where Allura stood on the bridge. She frowned and tried to think of a way to get Zarkon out of the way for good.

Allura turned and glanced at the Zenoxian. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Shiro, but how is your training coming?"

Maya drawn out of her thoughts jerked and turned herself around halfway to look up at the princess. "Good, I guess," she shrugged. "Shiro wants me to join him and the paladins in drone practice. I'm not sure how I feel about it."

Coran piped up from his station at the front of the bridge. "Then I suggest that you add something unpredictable into your training program. Program something different for the practice droid, and then try the Gladiator. Plus, I've also recorded some of the paladin's practices with the drones. You can find the vids in the library."

"Thanks, Coran," she stood up and strode away leaving the pair of Alteans on the bridge. Yes, nothing would happen while the paladins were on Olkaria.

Maya returned to the bridge after the study of the paladins' techniques and saw that the paladins had returned. Pidge sat on the raised platform where Allura created wormholes. "You know it's weird. I've always been a tech junkie. That's how I connected with the world. But for the first time, I feel connected to everything. I guess we're all made up of cosmic dust."

Keith, not the philosophical one by a longshot wore a thoughtful expression. "So, that means we're all related. This ship, those stars, the Olkari, even the Galra."

Hunk chuckled as he leaned over to Maya. "Sounds like Keith just blew his own mind."

Maya shook her head, "Blew his mind?"

"It's a joke," he said.

Coran suddenly produced his cube, but it split into eight parts. Maya frowned. One was bad enough but eight smaller cubes. She groaned.

Hunk, with a devilish gleam in his eye, began to make fart noises.

"Ugh," she murmured hoping the hilarity would soon be over. It was like someone had read her mind when the space near the castle was filled with Zarkon's command ship and what looked like thousands of fighters as escort. "Zarkon," she whispered.

Shiro's orders came in rapid-fire succession. No one stopped to argue with him.

Maya rubbed her eyes as an image of Viho stood out over the human. She now knew what to do. Viho was commanding her to meld with the leader of Voltron.

She stumbled as the castle shook under the Galra fighters attack, she grabbed the back of the yellow paladin's chair. Her head popped up as Shiro shouted encouragement and helped Keith and Lance with the drones fighting off the attack as both Allura and Coran readied the castle for a wormhole jump.

Keith and Lance started to argue with each other. Maya began to become an expert at eyerolls. "Why can't those two ever work together?" she murmured under her breath.

Hunk glanced up at her with his tired eyes. "They're in a competition sort of."

"Competition?"

"Yeah, you know who's the better pilot, who's the better fighter, stuff like that."

Maya sighed. She hoped that one day they could put their differences aside and start working more as teammates instead of this griping.

She grabbed onto Hunks seat tighter as the castle was put into a nosedive to go around a small moon. The castle picked up speed. Hunk muttered just loudly for Maya's benefit, "Allura's using the moon's gravity well to slingshot us around so we can get out of here."

"Gravity well?"

"I'm too tired to explain now. Maybe another time, okay?"

Before she could answer a wormhole opened and the castle shot through leaving the Galra pursuers behind. Only the alarm wasn't cutting out, and the ride through the wormhole wasn't smooth as usual.

Coran's report didn't bode well, "Teludav lens malfunction."

The wormhole opened, and the castle erupted into an area space that looked as if ice chunks had been chipped away by some giant being and left to float aimlessly in space.

What else could go wrong? Maya wondered as her ears picked up the weakness in Allura's voice. She rushed over to the raised platform just as Allura collapsed. She grabbed the Altean teen and supported her.

Coran was instantly by their side. "You must rest."

Maya seconded his suggestion, "You can't continue to push yourself this way. Even you need to rest."

Coran stood, "I should check the main turbine." He started to walk away when he slid across the floor and smacked into the wall.

Hunk winced and muttered to no one in particular, "That's going to leave a mark."

Lance heard the comment and chuckled a little, "You think?"

Allura now sitting on the platform leaned forward, "I think you have a case of the slipperies."

"Nope," Coran stated as he vehemently denied having the slipperies, "That's an old person's disease."

"Kind of like shingles?" Hunk asked.

"What's shingles?" Maya asked.

"People on Earth can get an illness, usually in childhood," Pidge explained, "it's called chicken pox, but later as they get older they can get shingles which is sort of a continuation of chicken pox. My grandma had it. It's extremely painful."

Coran tried to walk out off the bridge, but thanks to the slipperies he slid his way off the bridge and down the corridor.

"Maybe we should try to find the Blade of Marmora's base. They might help us in fixing the Teludav. Pidge get their coordinates."

Pidge honestly tried as she sat down in her chair. "I'm so tired my brain's not working," she apologized.

Maya glanced around at the paladins, they were exhausted. How Shiro remained on his feet, she didn't know. He seemed more like Viho than anyone she had ever met. She took the opportunity to sit in Hunks seat as she thought about it. Viho was the god who looked over the dead on her planet, but she knew from the teachings of the elders that Viho was once a living Zenoxian. He was the greatest leader her people had ever produced. Maybe that's why she saw so much of Viho in Shiro.

She frowned at Coran's latest report. The Teludav had significant problems. Her eyes glazed over as he went into detail about how the Teludav's lenses turned Altean magic into fuel. She placed her forehead into her palm.

Keith noticed and moved over to her and knelt beside the chair. "What's the matter?"

"I just don't understand," she replied helplessly. "What Coran talks about hurts my head."

Keith placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. None of us have been able to figure out most of what he says." He rose and joined the other paladins.

Maya sighed when she heard that repairs should take a quintant.

"Let's get some rest," Shiro said, "And come back fresh tomorrow."

She couldn't agree more, as she followed him off the bridge.

* * *

Klaxons blared jerking Maya awake. She quickly pulled on her suit of bronze armor and raced out of her room and down the hall somehow managing to keep her feet under her.

She made it to the bridge just as the ship passed through another wormhole. There on the screen was a raging storm near the castle.

Pidge looked up from her scanner, "There's a magnetic storm. We could hide the castle in the eye."

As Allura maneuvered the ship into the eye, it was just a few dobashes later when Zarkon's command ship and fighters appeared.

"How did he find us?"

"It was me. He's tracking me," Allura said.

Maya shook her head, "I don't believe it was you, princess."

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't say why. I just feel it."

Shiro quickly outlined his plan, which was tricky, but it could work. The paladins would form Voltron and lead Zarkon's force away from the eye of the storm so Allura could get the ship away.

Keith, Hunk, and Lance all jumped out of their seats to object, but one look from their leader silenced them.

"I know it's risky, but we have to try," Shiro said.

Maya moved herself up beside him as he stood. "I must do this," she said as she touched her forehead to his. She felt his mind in hers. "Now we are linked." She turned away and gazed at the princess. "I'll need to connect with the princess too."

Shiro gave her a quick nod, still a bit confused about her actions. Maybe it's a Zenoxian thing, he thought.

He turned to face the monitor as he contacted Pidge who got Coran over to join her. "Coran, remember how you said getting this castle to wormhole is impossible? Well, I need you to do the impossible. Pidge get to your lion."

Voltron launched and just as Shiro predicted Zarkon sent his fleet to chase the defender of the universe.

Allura flew the castle out of the eye of the storm and moved out of range.

Maya watched and gripped the sides of Coran's station on the bridge hard, so hard that her blue fingers paled. Voltron struggled against Zarkon, she felt Shiro fight to stay in control of the Black Lion. "We have to do something," she yelled.

Allura as if in answer brought the castle around and moved it in as close as she dared to Zarkon's command ship. She fired the main cannon into the command ship allowing for Voltron to break free.

The paladins landed their lions back into their bays, and Pidge remembered that Hunk had made some terrible cookies earlier that had trace amounts of scultrite in them. Coran came up with the craziest plan yet. The paladins would have to risk getting incinerated while holding some of Hunks cookies to get the Teludav to work.

Maybe it was a good thing Coran had the slipperies after all since they finally got the Teludav to open a proper wormhole. The castle made the jump to safety.

Finally, Maya thought, everything was the way it was supposed to be. Everyone was resting, and Maya sat in Shiro's seat taking her turn at the watch. Maybe, someday, she'd get to go to the paladin's homeworld and meet others of their kind. She hoped so as she stared out into the starry field of the universe that spread before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This idea came to me before I could finish editing Chapter 3. It was something I had to write before I lost it. I don't own Voltron, just taking the characters out for a spin. Follows the events of Eye of the Storm.**

* * *

The Altean Flu

The Castle of Lions flew through a peaceful quadrant of space. The Teludav was fixed temporarily by the cookies Hunk tried to make. Maya chuckled to herself. Who would have ever thought those hard as stone things would help them escape from Zarkon?

The door to the rear of the bridge whispered open. Maya turned her head to see who had stepped onto the deck. "You should be resting."

"Don't start fretting over me like Coran," Allura said, but smiled to take the sting out of her words. "I'm just checking on our position. Coran is trying to find some replacement lenses for the Teludav."

The blue-skinned Zenoxian stared at the Altean princess. She's more than tired, Maya thought. Allura's skin was paler than usual.

Maya rose from her seat, but before she could move the door slid open again.

Allura turned to walk away, but she stumbled and landed into Lance's arms, "Allura, are you okay?"

The princess drew herself up to her full height after steadying herself. "I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't look fine to me. Here, let me walk you back to your room," he said as he escorted Allura off the bridge.

* * *

Lance joined Keith and Hunk in the lounge and flopped down on one of the couch cushions. "So, what are doing today?" the blue paladin asked as he leaned back.

Keith and Hunk both shrugged, "Probably more of the same," Keith answered.

"Actually," and Hunk looked at both of his friends, "Shiro said he wants us to work with Maya on drone training."

Lance yawned. "Why?" He looked at the two other teens in the room. "I mean after all she's a bit on the ignorant side." He didn't see her pass by the doorway.

"You're the ignorant one," Keith said.

Lance jumped up opening his mouth when Hunk spoke up. The larger of the teens gazed up at the ceiling, "I think I know what Lance means. He means she's not stupid, but that she doesn't know much about the outside world."

"Thank you, Hunk, that's what I meant," he returned to his spot on the couch.

Keith shook his head, "You don't know nothing about her past. You have no idea what she's been through. She was tortured by the Galra and thanks to Haggar. She'll never mature. She'll never grow up."

Lance cocked his head at Keith, "What do you mean?"

"She told Shiro and me what happened on the planet we were on. Later she told Allura and Pidge in front of me. You should have seen how scared she was. And you'll have to admit she's grown as a person. She catches on fast when it's a concept she can grasp."

"Your right Keith," Lance replied. "But I still think I'm the better paladin, mullet."

Keith just shook his head, "In your dreams."

Hunk shook his head, as he eyed the two teens and chuckled.

* * *

Shiro appeared on the bridge, "I'll take over now," he placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. "Thanks for covering the watch for us."

She smiled up at him, "It wasn't a… what is it… a big deal?"

Shiro chuckled, "Your catching on."

* * *

Maya walked down the hallway and heard a bit of the conversation. She paused at hearing what Lance said. What is ignorant, she asked herself and shrugged. She strode down to the Teludav hub where Coran was still adjusting lenses.

"Coran," she said quietly. "I need to ask a question, what does the word the earthlings use ignorant mean?"

Coran turned to face her and twisted his reddish mustache, "Oh well, Keith and Lance call each other that all time. I asked, and Lance said it means dumb, or stupid."

"Oh," she replied as a pang of pain struck her in the heart as if she were stabbed with Keith's knife. "Uh, I should also tell you I think Princess Allura is sick."

"Sick? Oh no, I must go check on her." He ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

Maya turned her head as her gaze followed Coran. No one would care what happened to her, she thought as she walked out of the place as if she were in slow motion. As she moved she rubbed her hands over her face. No, I'm not dumb, and I'm not stupid she thought to herself as her eyes took on a reddish tint displaying the anger that began to blaze.

* * *

Coran contacted the bridge, "Shiro, I need Pidge down in Princess Allura's room quickly."

"What's wrong, Coran," Shiro said as he stood up.

"Princess Allura's sick and Pidge might be able to help me diagnose it faster."

"No problem, I'll get the paladins together, and we'll meet you at Allura's room."

Coran ran the scanner over Allura as Pidge glanced at the readings and consulted her translating program that translated the symptoms from Altean to English as the other paladins tried not to crowd behind the pair. She spoke softly to Coran. "It looks like it's just a case of the Altean Flu," Coran said toward the princess.

Allura gazed up at them. "If it is the flu then you should all leave," she said as her eyes lowered to half-mast.

"Coran's right," Pidge said as she glanced up from her tablet. "It is the Altean Flu," she said. "Allura's also right we don't know how it would affect our physiology."

"We'll just have to let it run its course," Coran straightened up to his full height. "Once she's better I can create a vaccine from Allura's blood—"

Pidge grinned, "Just like a flu shot on earth."

Coran rubbed his chin, "Although, the Altean flu can be uncomfortable to some races it could be deadly for other races. Zenoxians don't have an immunity to the flu. There were several on a world that my grandfather and I visited. I understand that they all died of the Altean Flu."

* * *

Maya's shoulder ached. Maybe she'd overdone it with a practice droid, but she'd felt fine earlier. She still stung from the others believing she was dumb. She knew she wasn't dumb. She shook her head.

Maybe she'd feel better taking out her aggression on another practice droid, but this she'd do it her way. Her fingers flew over the control panel programming the droid. She removed her armor and crouched down to the floor. Her body began to grow as her face extended and turned black as night. Fur erupted from her body into a shaggy coat of brown with black stripes tipped with silver highlights. Her hands and feet turned into clawed paws, she tilted her head back and howled. Her canines flashed as her lips pulled back.

She felt alive again like she had on Zenox. She'd run with the wolf packs. She snarled at the droid as it approached, she leaped back, turned and howled again as she leaped at the droid.

* * *

Shiro's head jerked back. "Where's Maya," he said as he glanced around the room.

Coran trying to be helpful replied, "She came by earlier while I was making repairs and asked me what ignorant meant."

Lance groaned.

Pidge glanced at the older teen by two years, "What did you do?"

"Look, I just asked what we were doing and when Hunk told us Shiro wanted her to join in on drone practice, well," he rubbed the back of his head, "she must have overheard me tell Keith and Hunk that I said she was ignorant."

Hunk pressed his fingers together, "Well, you know, she gets this glassy look when we start going into technical explanations. It's not that Lance meant she was dumb or anything, just that she doesn't know what we're talking about most of the time."

"So, it's just a misunderstanding," Shiro said as his eyes gazed at the other paladins. "We've got to find her. Search the ship."

* * *

Maya's reflexes slowed as her joints ached and her head hurt. She whined as the droid advanced on her again. She leaped again and landed on the droid, her jaws clamping down on its neck. The pressure she exerted severed the neck as the head bounced away on the floor. The droid stopped moving. She threw her head back and howled again.

Her body dropped to the ground, the part of her brain that was still Zenoxian wondered why it was so hard to breathe. Why was she here? She shook her head, but that only made her head hurt more.

* * *

Keith found her first he moved over to a communicator. "Shiro, I've found her. She's in the training room, and she's a giant wolf."

"Keep an eye on her, but don't approach. We don't know if she's contracted the flu or not. We'll be there in two dobashes."

"Yes sir," Keith replied as he knelt by the door. He didn't like the way the air sounded as it rushed in and out of her lungs.

* * *

True to his word Shiro and the other paladins arrived onto the training deck with Coran in tow. Shiro turned to the Altean. "Get up in the observation booth and if she tries to attack turn on the invisible maze. I want to try to talk to her."

Coran nodded and rushed away.

Her ears pricked at the sound of several shoes or booted feet on the deck plates. She raised her head, her eyes a bit blurry and sniffed the air. She knew these scents, she'd begun to think of them as a family, but one had hurt her with his words.

Maya got her legs up under her and rose to her full height which was two to two and a half times larger than a gray wolf on earth. Her lips pull back as a growl rumbled in her chest. Her eyes narrowed.

Shiro held out his hands in front of him, "Maya, it's going to be okay," he took a step toward her as his pulse raced and his stomach twisted. He not only worried about Maya but also the paladins too. He watched as she shook her head from side to side. Cautiously he took another step forward.

Lance tried to swallow but found his mouth was painfully dry as her eyes focused on him. "Uh… Shiro… I think she wants to eat me."

Pidge poked him in the side, "I would too, but once the situation is made clear she'll probably forgive you."

"Guys, I think we should scatter," Hunk whispered as her muscles gathered under her as if to leap their way.

"Coran! Now!" Shiro yelled.

Coran in the booth flipped a switch as Maya leaped and hit one of the walls of the invisible maze.

Electricity shot through her body as she fell backward. Her body glowed as it returned to its normal state.

Coran cut the power to the maze.

Shiro rushed forward and knelt beside her. Placing his human hand on her forehead, the Zenoxian felt like a furnace. Her temperature was through the roof. "We have to get her temperature down." He scooped her up in his arms and ran for her quarters. Remembering some of his first aid training, he knew the best thing to bring her fever down would be cold compresses.

Shiro's booted feet pounded on the deck plating as he ran toward her room. "Hang on, stay with me," he said to the girl in his arms.

Reaching her room, he started handing out orders, "Coran, I'll need some rags to get her fever down. Hunk I need a big bowl of water. Lance get her some of those water pouches. Pidge go with Lance I think we'll need a lot," he couldn't think of anything for Keith to do.

Keith took the initiative and pulled down the blanket on her bunk. Shiro lay her down on the bed. Coran returned with the rags.

"Keith, stay with her, I'll be outside," Shiro said as he guided Coran out of the room.

"Yes, sir," Keith said as his brother, his friend, walked out the door with the Altean in tow.

Maya groaned as her eyes opened and fell onto Keith who knelt next to her bed. "Hot," she whispered and licked at her dry lips. She moaned as a stab of pain lanced through her head only to remain as a throb and added to the aches in her joints.

"I know you're not feeling well," he said as he placed a hand on her forehead. "Come on guys," he whispered as her eyes closed.

"Coran is there anything you can do?" Shiro asked as he glanced back toward Maya's room as his neck muscles constricted.

"I will need Pidge and Hunk's help, but I think I can put together something that would help ease some of the symptoms of the flu based on her physiology. We have her base readings on file since her time in the rejuvenation pod."

"Do it," Shiro barked. "I'm sorry Coran, I'm just worried."

Coran waved him off. "I understand," and that he did. Maya was a part of their family, and he was worried too. His attention was caught on Pidge and Lance returning from one direction and Hunk rushing from the other.

"Pidge, Hunk, I need you two to go with Coran and see what is usable to bring her fever down and help with the aches and pains. We've got to give her a chance to survive this," Shiro rubbed the back of neck trying to ease the tension that was building up there and shooting through his shoulders and up into his head.

He took the bowl from Hunk and followed Lance into the room. He placed the bowl on the floor by her bed. He received the water pouches from Lance.

"Is… is there anything I can do?" Lance asked.

Shiro placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "We're flying blind here. Ships sensors will alert us if a Galra ship comes across us, but it would help a lot if you were up on the bridge taking the watch."

"But I'd like to help too."

Shiro gazed steadily into the blue paladins' eyes. "Believe me when I tell you that you are. We're already down by two, and if we catch this flu too, that'll put us into a bigger bind especially if we must defend the castle from Zarkon. This is just as important." He smiled as Lance glanced down at the deck. "Don't worry, I'll send Keith to join you in a bit."

Lance puffed his chest out and stood up straighter, "I'm your man."

Shiro clapped him on the shoulder, and Lance turned with a little swagger to his step as he headed for the elevator to take him to the bridge. Shiro turned and stepped into Maya's room.

He couldn't help it as his heart swelled with pride as he watched Keith ease Maya down on the bed after giving her one of the water pouches that Lance and Pidge had brought. "You've taken a liking to her," he said.

"As far as we know she doesn't have any family, anywhere. Sort of like me," Keith said.

Shiro put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "We'll be here for her." He knelt beside the bed picked up one of the rags and dipped it into the water bowl. Wringing it out he placed it on her forehead.

Keith picked another rag up and wet it and wiped down her face, neck, and chest as far as he dared. A tinge of red appeared on his cheeks and ears.

"Go on up to the bridge and help Lance with the watch. I'll send Hunk and Pidge up there to spell you two in a few hours. I'll stay here with Maya."

"Shiro, you know you're not expendable. You're our leader," as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you get sick, we can't form Voltron."

Shiro glanced over at the Zenoxian. "I owe her Keith."

Keith sighed, "And you're my brother, in every sense of the word. I can't let you take the risk by yourself."

Shiro leaned back on his heels, "You know you're pretty stubborn," he grinned up at Keith. "We'll take shifts, but right now I need you on the bridge with Lance."

"Okay," Keith smiled half-heartedly at Shiro. "You can be a bit stubborn yourself." He turned and strode out of the room as the man he thought of as a brother gave a slight growl behind him. Keith chuckled as he walked for the elevator.

* * *

Shiro eased himself on the side of the bed being careful not to jostle the blue-skinned Zenoxian too much. He leaned over and wet another rag and wrung out the excess water and placed it on her forehead while removing the first one.

Maya's eyes opened, her breath was near a wheeze as she focused on the man sitting on the edge of her bed. She didn't see Shiro there. Instead, she saw her father, tears slid out of her eyes. "Father?" she cried as a flash of joy lit her face, "You escaped the Galra."

Not a good sign, he thought, she's hallucinating. He could leave her with the idea that her father was alive, but he felt it would be too cruel. "Maya, I'm Shiro, remember? You're on the Castle of Lions, come back to us."

Her eyes cleared, and she focused on Shiro, the image of her father leaving and the human taking the place of her father. Her nose wrinkled, and her head cocked to the side. Her body sagged as she reached out with a trembling hand and placed it on the man's arm.

He saw the question in her eyes, "You're hallucinating, seeing things that aren't here. You've caught the Altean Flu. Coran, Pidge, and Hunk are working on something that may help. Now you need to rest, I'll be right here."

She licked her lips as pain clearly showed in her eyes. "If," she whispered, "If I die, please promise me that you'll pray to Viho for me."

Shiro moved her hand and gripped it as he spoke, "We'll do everything possible to make sure that doesn't happen. But, if the worst happens, I will."

A slight smile tugged at her mouth, "Thank you."

* * *

Pidge and Hunk high fived as they smacked hands together. "We did it," they both chorused together.

"We should get this to Shiro right away," Coran said as the trio rushed out of the infirmary.

Pidge stepped in front of the eyebeam, and the door slid open. She, Hunk, and Coran stepped into the room as Shiro was wiping down Maya's face with a cloth. The trio saw that Maya's condition wasn't right.

Coran held out a vial of purple liquid to Shiro, "Here, have her drink this. I can't guarantee the taste, but it will help with the symptoms."

Shiro pulled a straw from one of the used water pouches and placed into the vial. He slid his prosthetic arm under the Zenoxian and raised her slightly and pressed the straw to her lips. "Maya," he spoke gently, "drink this. It will help with the symptoms."

Maya's eyelids opened slightly as she focused on the straw and took a sip. Her face scrunched up as the foul-tasting liquid hit her tongue. With weak trembling hands she tried to push the foul stuff away.

Shiro smiled, "I sympathize with you, but it will help you so drink it all."

Obediently she drank the rest down, but at times she gagged.

Hunk gagged a couple of times in sympathy with her while Pidge shot him glares.

Shiro laid her back down as she sighed and sank into sleep. He placed his human hand on her forehead. "She feels cooler."

Coran smiled, "That's what she needs is rest so her body can fight the virus and not deal with the possibility of secondary infections."

Hunk looked up at Coran, "Secondary infections?"

"Yes," Coran nodded now looking to the others as the wise old space uncle, albeit a little crazy at times.

Shiro nodded, "It's not the flu that actually kills. It weakens the body so much so that if a secondary infection sets in it will kill."

"So that's why the two of you are so worried," Pidge replied.

"I need to go check on the princess," Coran spoke as he left the room.

"Uhm… is it me or does he seem to be relaxed about Allura?"

Pidge shrugged, "He did say he'd make us all a flu shot."

Hunk squirmed for a second. "I'll go down to the kitchen and whip us up something to eat. We need to keep our strength up."

"Good idea, I'll come and help."

"Pidge, you're great at the technical stuff, but you're off-limits from the kitchen," Hunk placed his hands on his hips.

"Make one little mistake—"

"That wasn't a mistake, you nearly blew up the oven with whatever it was you were trying to make, and it took Coran and myself a whole Quintant to fix it. So, you stick with your computers, and I'll do what I'm good at," Hunk replied as he smiled.

The pair of paladins exited the room still bantering as they left. Shiro chuckled slightly but turned back to his patient. Her breathing was still labored and rapid. He grabbed her wrist which in a human would be her pulse point, and he was grateful the Zenoxian's pulse point was in the same place, but he didn't like how rapid it felt.

* * *

Several hours later Keith entered the room, he carried a tray of what looked like soup. "Hunk fixed his version of chicken soup." On the tray were two bowls. "I don't know what's exactly in it, but it does taste like what he advertised it to be."

Keith set the tray on the small bedside table near the head of the bed. "I'll take over now. You're worn out, Shiro, and you need to eat. I'll give her this broth."

Shiro moved, picked up his bowl and spoon and sat down on the floor by the small table. "Thanks," he dipped the spoon into the soup, and his eyes lit up as the first taste touched his tongue and swallowed. "Hunk has outdone himself this time."

A slight smile tugged at Keith's mouth as he set a straw into the bowl. "Better than those cookies of his."

Shiro chuckled, "At least they were useful."

"Yeah, but I don't ever want to do that again," Keith replied. He shook Maya gently, "I have some broth for you."

She cracked an eyelid and Keith eased her up enough so she could sip the warm broth through the straw. She sucked up the clear soup. The warm fluid radiated through her body as he eased her back down, and she slid into a deep sleep.

"Rest will do her good," Shiro said as he placed his empty bowl on the tray.

"You need sleep, too."

"I'll just sleep here," Shiro replied as he stretched out on the floor and tucked his human arm up under his head the warm soup lulling him to sleep.

Keith sighed, but for a man who'd been a prisoner of the Galra for a year, this must be a luxury. He pulled a light blanket from the foot of Maya's bed and draped it over his friends' body.

* * *

Coran entered Allura's room to find her up and moving around. "Princess, you need to get back into the bed."

Allura turned and smiled, "I assure you, Coran, I'm fine. It was just a slight case of the flu. Nothing to worry about."

"For us yes, but for the paladins and Maya, no. Shiro and Keith are nursing her. They've kept the other paladin's exposure as limited as possible. But you know as well as I do princess we need all five lions." He turned away from her for a minute. "I'll need to take some blood from you to make a vaccination for the others. Pidge," and he chuckled, "called it a flu shot."

"Then let's get this over with," Allura replied.

The pair went down to the infirmary, and Coran drew the blood from Allura's arm and placed it into a centrifuge and turned it on. The machine spun the bottle until it stopped, and the serum separated from the other layers of her blood.

He drew off the clear serum and ran it through another machine. "I remembered that it's a possibility that our physiology and humans might be different. I studied the scans from the cryo pods that held Lance and Shiro in and found that Altean and humans are very similar to each other," he said as he continued with the process. "This last one I have to run through the sequencer to remove any impurities. Though Zenoxians share similarities with humans and Alteans they are different."

"Are these doses ready?"

"Yes, they are princess."

"Good. I'll give the paladins their shots," she said as she took the prepared syringes onto a tray.

* * *

She found Pidge and Hunk on the bridge and gave them their shots. "Where will I find the others?" she asked.

"Lance is in his quarters," Pidge replied.

"Keith took some soup down to Maya's room for Shiro and her," Hunk said as he glanced at the readout on the screen.

* * *

Allura traveled down to the deck where the sleeping quarters were located. She found Lance sitting on his bunk staring at the other wall.

"Lance, I've brought your flu shot," she said as she approached the blue paladin.

He didn't even turn to her. Sad eyes staring off into space. "It's my fault that Maya's sick."

She sat down next to him. "Lance, look at me." Usually, she'd have to push him away or try to ignore his flirting, but when he turned his head towards her his eyes looked… haunted. Yes, haunted was a good word for those bright blue eyes that seemed to have lost a bit of their radiance. "It's not your fault. Coran explained everything to me. It's just a misunderstanding between you and Maya one that the both of you must overcome. And I believe I have an idea that would work."

"Yeah?" he sat up a little straighter.

"We all should teach her what she doesn't know."

His shoulders slumped, "I wasn't exactly the best student in school."

"Not just school, Lance. But teach her things she doesn't know. Especially what it means to be human. And be there to answer her questions. I know I haven't been exactly thoughtful on that account," Allura added.

Lance reached out and grabbed one of Allura's hands in his, "Don't talk like that. You're great. You took her in knowing that she may be the last of her kind. You gave her a purpose. You're really great doing things like that."

"You think so?" she asked as her expression brightened.

"I know so," Lance replied as released her hand. "Wish I could tell her I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you will be able to. Coran is working some of his magic on her dose."

Lance's eyes lit up, "What? You never told me Coran was magical like you."

Allura giggled. "Uhm… no Coran is not magical in that sense, but he knows a lot about other things that I do not. Now let me give you this shot, and you should really get some rest. You've been up for quite some time."

Lance rolled up his sleeve but turned his head away. He couldn't hide the fact that he still didn't like needles to this day. Who did, he thought. Maybe, Keith, he laughed to himself at this own joke. He didn't even feel the needle she stuck into his arm. "Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes, Lance it's done," she said as she stepped around him and exited the room.

* * *

Allura entered Maya's room to find Keith sitting by Maya's side and Shiro asleep on the floor. A smile tugged at her lips, she saw the whole scene endearing and spoke volumes to how much the paladins, especially Keith cared for others even though he put up the façade of being the one alone.

Keith turned slightly to see the Altean princess. "I have your flu shots. One for you and one for Shiro."

Keith removed his jacket bearing his nearest arm to her. It felt like a tiny pinch of the needle going into his skin. He didn't look away, but he didn't look at it either.

Moving over she hated to wake Shiro, the man got so little sleep as it was dealing with his nightmares and PTSD. She sighed, but she had to give him this shot. They needed him to be healthy. She knelt beside him and shook his shoulder lightly.

His eyes shot open and focused on her face. "What are you doing up?"

"Apparently, I had a mild case of the flu as you humans call it. But I have your flu shot ready."

Shiro pushed up off the floor with his prosthetic arm allowing the princess access to his human arm. A slight pang of panic ran through him as he saw the needle seeing in his mind that he was back in that hell hole where he'd been tortured for a year while in enemy hands. He swallowed forcing himself back into Maya's room.

His eyes gazed at the blue-skinned Zenoxian who lay on the bed, her eyes opened as she tried to slide herself off the bed to reach him. Was that the reason that she'd touched her forehead to his before they left to answer the Olkari distress signal, what had it been a whole day ago? Two days maybe, they were running together.

Keith felt the mattress move under him and caught Maya struggling to reach Shiro. He placed his hands on her shoulders holding her down. "Stop, you'll hurt yourself."

"No, please, don't stop me. I need to help Shiro, his mind is back in the clutches of the witch," her voice came out no louder than a whisper.

Keith pushed her back down on the bed he knew she'd lose it if he suggested restraints to keep her in the bed. As if on cue she stopped struggling as she fought to get a breath of air into her lungs. "He's better now," she whispered.

During the commotion, Allura had quickly given Shiro the injection. Thankfully he never felt it. She closed her eyes for a quick moment and then opened them, and her gaze fell on all three in the room. "Keith, hand me that tray over there, and I'll take it with me. I'm sure Coran must be finished with her shot by now."

Keith picked up the tray with both bowls and passed them to the princess.

Her eyes narrowed as her gaze fell on Maya and Shiro. "I need both of you to rest. As my protector Maya, I expect you to get well, and as the leader of the paladins, Shiro, I expect you to stay healthy."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as his lips curved in a soft smile for the young woman. She had nerve and proven herself on several occasions. Being one of two survivors to the complete destruction of her home system had toughened her up.

His gaze turned back to Maya. If the sight of one needle did that to him, what would it do to her? She had also been a subject of the witch Haggar's cruelty just as he had. He knew she suffered at times with the nightmares as he did. He'd met her prowling the halls of the castle like he did at night. Or what passed as a night on a castle that flew through space.

He noticed that at some point Allura had left the room. He was pretty sure at this point he wouldn't get any more sleep. "I can take over now, why don't you go get some sleep, Keith."

"I'm fine," Keith replied, "But you're the one who needs the sleep." His eyes dropped down to the floor as if trying to gather his thoughts. He looked up into Shiro's dark gray eyes. "You know you're the closest person I have to family. You didn't have to help me as you did at the garrison or with Iverson."

A smile curved up at the corners of Shiro's mouth. "I remember the first time I saw you sitting in that classroom looking out the window. You didn't look at me while I was giving my recruiting speech to the other kids, you were staring out the window." He chuckled at some memory and focused his eyes back on Keith. "Care to tell me why you stole my car that day? You've never told me why."

"I-I was just so frustrated with the kids and the principal. She called me a discipline problem right there, and I just figured if I was going to be called that I ought to live up to it." He crossed his arms over his body and turned his head away to look away from the man who was like the brother he'd never had.

Their conversation was broken as the door slid open and the tallish ginger haired and mustachioed man entered. "Ah, sorry to disturb you, but I have this ready for Maya. Allura mentioned how you reacted to the sight of the needle, I should have thought about that," he replied as he rubbed the back of his head. He held out an innocuous looking device to Keith who was next to Maya. "Just press that up against her skin, and it'll inject the vaccine directly into her bloodstream."

"Like this," Keith asked as he held the device touching her arm.

"Yes, and touch the button," Coran said as he twisted his mustache and bounced on his heels.

Keith did as he was told, and the injection hissed as it entered her bloodstream.

He passed the device back to Coran.

"How long before we know if it's working?" Shiro asked.

"I'd say we give it a quintant or two. Now I need to get back to work on the castle. The poor ship is in desperate need of repairs," Coran said as he strode out of the room.

* * *

Two days later.

Shiro saw a sheen of sweat on Maya's face. He pressed his human hand to her forehead and smiled. He was sure she was out of the woods now.

Her eyelids opened, and her silver eyes locked onto his face. "Shiro, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." She frowned and glanced over at the wall.

"Maya, look at me," his voice was gentle, but it did carry a little hint of command.

She turned her gaze back to his.

"You can't blame yourself for getting sick or not having an immunity to a virus. It was bound to happen, and Princess Allura will be glad to find out that you're getting well again." He pats her hand. "I've spoken to Allura, and she came up with a brilliant idea. Once your up and around again all of us will start teaching you anything you want to learn, anything."

If silver could light up hers did. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he said as he rose from the bed. "I have to get back to work now that you're on the mend, but," he placed a small device beside her, "if you need anything just contact one of the other paladins or me."

"Thank you, Shiro."

He smiled again and turned away and strode out the door. His eyes caught the quick flash of blue dip into an alcove down the hall. As he strode past he stopped for a tick or two. "Maya's better now," he said and continued down the hall.

Lance stepped out of the alcove, how did he know? He asked himself. He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and walked down the hall to Maya's room. The door slid open, and he took a careful step inside. "Hey," he spoke softly to the Zenoxian. His eyes darted around the room, not wanting to see if she was angry.

Maya raised herself up. She remembered vaguely what Shiro had said about a misunderstanding, but the hurtful word that Lance had used still plagued her. She knew she wasn't dumb or stupid.

Lance brushed the back of his head with a hand, "Uh… I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean that you were stupid or dumb, just that—"

"I know now what you meant," Maya said. "I'm sorry too for taking it the wrong way."

Lance lowered his arm and looked at her, she seemed thin. A nervous smile tugged at his mouth. "Uh… yeah. Well, I just wanted to tell you that." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Lance, please don't go," Maya said as she made the first move. "Here," she pats the bed where Shiro and Keith had sat before. "Sit down, I want to know more about you and the other paladins, and how you became paladins. There's so much I'd like to learn."

A smile lit Lance's face as he sat down, and began to regale her on his family, how they rescued Shiro and found the Blue Lion.

Maya laughed at some of the stories Lance shared with her, and she told him stories from Zenox.

The door slid open slightly, and Shiro looked in on the pair. A smile lit his face, and he left the pair to bond as friends and family.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ark of Taujeer And the Space Mall. I don't own Voltron just taking the characters out for a spin.**

* * *

Maya stepped onto the bridge, her first quintant back to full duty since recovering from the Altean Flu. Shiro insisted that her recovery go slowly. Allura had agreed. Maya thought they babied her, but she did appreciate their concern over her health. None of the paladins had gotten sick, so that was a boon.

She'd found humans were interesting since each of the paladins had spent their time talking with her and sharing stories about their lives on earth. She'd learned a lot of new words.

Maya noticed they were discussing something that seemed to be of great import, she took up a place off to one side but close to enough to be in hearing range but not in the way when Princess Allura stated emphatically that she was the cause of Zarkon tracking them.

Maya shook her head, "No it's not you Zarkon is tracking." The others turned as her cheeks darkened to a deeper hue of blue on her cheeks and ears. She didn't like the attention, but she plowed through with her own theory. "I-I don't know how, but I feel it's not you, princess."

"Why is that so hard to believe? Zarkon's forces showed up on Arus only after I woke." She bowed her head and gave a half shrug.

Lance with his arms crossed over his body looked over to Shiro, "She's got a point." He turned back to Allura, he didn't like seeing the pained expression on her face. Suddenly with a flourish, he bent from the waist as he used his charm while flirting outrageously, "I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you."

Maya snorted and rolled her eyes and used one of the words that Pidge had taught her. She muttered under her breath, "Dork." She didn't think anyone had heard her, but she caught Pidge's eye. The small tech genius flashed her a thumb's up with a smug smirk on her face.

Keith stood away from the others in full loner mode, he snorted at what was going on around him, but he still had a nagging suspicion even after seeing Ulaz's blade and his own knife. He finally spoke up, "It's not you, princess. It's me."

Hunk turned his head focusing on the red paladin and asked the burning question. "Because?"

Keith stared up at the ceiling as if gathering his thoughts for a second. "I just think Zarkon must've imprinted on me during our fight or something."

Maya shook her head, why are they each saying they're the cause, it could be me as well, but she bit her tongue. Her head shot up and her eyes goggled, "You fought Zarkon and lived?" She felt a new respect for the teen, but not as much as she felt for Shiro.

Before he could answer Pidge chimed in, but Maya still focused on Keith. "It could be through the Black Lion. Every time Zarkon gets close to it, Shiro has to fight him for control."

Coran appeared to get his feathers ruffled, well if he had feathers they would be ruffled, as he stood. "That's only when Zarkon is nearby. No Paladin has ever been able to connect with a lion over a vast distance."

Maya ran a hand through her silver hair. If it wasn't one problem, then it seemed that a hundred more kept popping up. What were they going to do now? So far, they were lucky and Zarkon free but how much longer would their luck hold out.

Shiro turned his gaze onto everyone, "It doesn't matter how he's tracking us. We're gonna take the fight to the Galra soon enough. They've been chasing us, but the last thing they'll expect is for us to come after them."

Keith decided to join the group at this point, "How?" he asked.

Lance beamed, "The hunter becomes the hunted? Awesome!" he bumped his shoulder with Keith, "Don't you think, mullet?"

"Yeah, but it still doesn't tell us how Zarkon is tracking us."

In a way, Maya agreed with Lance, but a niggling in the back of her brain told her that something would go wrong. She glanced at each other's faces trying to discern anything. Shiro radiated confidence. She put her trust in him.

Pidge moved over to her station and sat in her seat, her fingers flying over the screen in front of her as she gave a detailed and technical explanation of something she'd been working on.

But Hunk summed it up so even Maya could understand. "A Galra finder?"

Pidge tried to explain that it wasn't precisely a Galra finder, but when she glanced over at every one confusion lit their faces. "Fine, a Galra finder," she huffed.

"So, where are the Galra?" Hunk asked.

Pidge brought up a map of the part of the universe they were in and highlighted a planet with a red dot, "The nearest ones are here. A planet called Taujeer."

"Good work Pidge," Shiro said and turned to the others, "That's where we're headed. Everyone should get some sleep."

Maya, her senses strained could feel the confusion and frustration that swirled within Keith, but when Shiro moved over to the red paladin, she decided to give the two friends their privacy and followed the others off the bridge.

Maya entered her room and lay down on her bed after changing from the suit she wore under her armor to a sleep shirt. She lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts wandered at first from Zarkon to Keith, and finally on herself. Was she the last Zenoxian alive in the universe? Or were there others somewhere trying to survive under the Galra rule.

Finally, she gave up. There was one person on the ship who would understand how she felt. She rose from her bed and exited her room. Her feet padded silently down the cool metal deck. She stopped in front of a door and knocked.

The door slid open, and she stepped into the doorway to find Shiro laying on his bed. The light from the illuminated hall as she stood there in the dim light of the room.

He saw that her face was sad. "Can't sleep?" he asked quietly.

It looked to her that he was also having a hard time sleeping but in response to his question Maya just shook her head, and her bottom lip quivered.

Shiro scooted over and patted the bed, and she rushed over and lay down on the bed beside him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Her eyes looked up into his face and the scar that ran across his face over the nose under his eyes. She took in a breath, "I-I can't stop thinking that I'm the last of my people," a tear slid out of her eye and raced across her nose to drip on his human arm.

"Shh, don't cry, Maya," he said as he added other words of comfort and ran his prosthetic hand through her hair.

Here she felt safe and warm. She could almost imagine being back home safe in her father's arms after a bad dream. Her eyelids slid closed as her muscles relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

Shiro gazed on her face and frowned. At this moment he wished he could wrap his hands around Haggar's throat, and wipe Zarkon out of existence for what the pair had done to this child, never to mature. She'd always spoken of a father, he could only guess that her mother had died. A warmth settled in his chest. He'd look out for her as long as he lived.

* * *

What passed as morning on the Castle of Lions found the Paladins and Maya in tow stepping onto the bridge. Shiro noted that Keith wasn't in his room when he went to get him a few dobashes ago. He guessed the teen was on the bridge.

Coran turned around at the sound of the doors opening, "We should be entering Taujeer's orbit soon."

Shiro discovered the second oddity of the day, Allura wasn't on the bridge manning her station. "Raise the particle barrier. Scan for Galra." He glanced around a second time. "Where are Keith and Allura?"

Coran ran a quick scan of the ship to locate the missing paladin and princess. "It appears that one of the pods launched in the middle of the night."

Lance leaned forward in his seat as the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head. "Wait a minute, Keith and Allura?"

Maya knew how he felt about Allura and placed her hand on his shoulder. They'd spent several of days talking while she recovered from the flu, and Lance had opened up to her about the princess. They were becoming fast friends, but this streak of jealousy worried her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," she spoke softly for his ears alone.

He gazed up at her, "I know, but she thinks I'm some kind of a goofball, I guess they all do."

Maya smiled down gently at him, "Lance, you are who you are."

He smiled back at her, "Thanks," but then frowned. "Was that some kind of jab at me?"

"No, silly," she replied. "You are sort of a unique person. It was a compliment."

"Really?"

"Really," Maya replied.

Shiro had given the order to contact the pod.

Coran quickly hailed the pod, "Princess, Keith, where are you?"

Allura's voice came over the communications system in response to the summons, "Exactly where we should be far away from the castle."

Shiro rarely lost his temper, but he was on the verge when he whispered, "patience yields focus," and drew in a deep calming breath. "What? Why?"

Maya listened to Allura's response, to her ears they were sensible, but she held her tongue in place. It wasn't her place to interrupt. "We must know if we are the ones Zarkon is tracking."

Maya relaxed her grip on Lance's shoulder. He seemed to have relaxed a bit himself. But she still felt the tension in his shoulder muscle. It felt like a knot under her hand, and instinctively she slowly kneaded the knot.

Pidge started into a diatribe about isolating variables, and Lance's frustration began to grow again. "In English, please."

Pidge went on about testing hypothesis. Maya groaned in her own frustration of words she still didn't understand.

Lance popped off with, "I said English!"

Pidge crossed her arms over her body and threw herself backward in the seat as she huffed, "Never mind!"

Maya sighed.

Allura confirmed the theory that the green paladin had tried to explain. "Pidge is right. If Zarkon finds you despite my absence, we will know we are not the ones he's tracking."

Shiro tried to reason with them at first, "Splitting up the team makes us far more vulnerable. Come back to the castle immediately," he turned it into an order.

Allura's voice held regret, "I'm sorry Shiro, I can't do that."

Keith interjected himself into the conversation, "If Zarkon finds us I can pilot us to safety. We're in wide-open space with plenty of room to maneuver. Plus, we'd be able to outrun him. Pidge added that booster rocket."

Coran's eyes widened, "That thing's still on there?"

Maya could hold her tongue no longer, "Princess I'm supposed to protect you."

"Protect Coran in my absence," Allura replied.

Maya had a feeling she was getting passed around like she didn't matter. She sighed.

"We need both of you back here now!" he reiterated his earlier order.

The castle shook as it hit something that rocked the ship. Shiro shifted his focus back to the castle. "What's going on?"

Maya tried to keep her balance as she rocked with the ship. Her fingers dug into the back of Lance's chair. But her grip failed, and she was thrown into Lance's lap. She yelped as she looked up with wide eyes just as wide as Lance's.

"If you wanted to get close all you had to do was ask instead of throwing yourself at me," he said as he grinned flashing her with his most winning smile.

"I don't like you that way," she replied as she shoved him away and pushed herself back up to get on her feet.

Hunk looked up from his screen at his seat, "We're in some kind of debris field."

Coran studied the readings he was getting from the ship's sensors. "I believe it's coming from Taujeer." He brought the planet up on the main viewscreen. "Correction, I think it is Taujeer."

Their communications with the pod were interrupted by radiation coming from the planet. Frustration ran through everyone on the bridge. "Coran get us away from the radiation and reestablish contact." He stood from his spot and turned to the other paladins. "Let's suit up and get to the lions. We need to find out what's going on down there."

In less than a half of a varga, the lions were away heading for Taujeer.

Maya took Keith's empty seat and studied the screen. With her connection to the long-dead captain of the Imperial Guard, she was able to understand what all the Altean symbols meant. She sucked in a breath as a blip appeared on the screen. "Coran there's a Galra warship approaching."

"I see it," he replied as he slammed a fist into his station.

Two dobashes later Shiro's voice came over the com system. "Coran, we need you here now to attack the Galra cruiser."

"I'm on my way," he replied as he checked over the course he laid in. As an afterthought, he added, "You can thank Maya, she saw it before I did."

"Good girl," Shiro said quickly.

She heard a bit of pride in his voice as he responded which brought thoughts of her own father to mind. She rubbed her hand over her eyes. Not now, she had to keep her mind focused on the Galra ship.

Coran opened a frequency to the pod. "Keith, Allura, are you there?"

"We're here, Coran. What is it?" Allura asked.

"Zarkon is definitely not tracking us through either of you."

"He's not?" Keith asked.

"How do you know?"

Maya thought Coran was about to blow a gasket trying to focus on the pod and the Galra cruiser. "Because you're out there and a Galra ship just showed up here! We need you now!"

"We'll be there in two dobashes," Allura replied.

Coran brought the Castle of Lions into the fray with all cannons firing on the Galra.

Maya heard Shiro spare a moment to praise the Altean, "Way to go, Coran!"

The Galra warship fired on the ark below carrying helpless people who were no threat. Hunk was fighting to keep the ship from falling into the acid along with the black lion while Pidge and Lance were taking on the enemy cruiser.

The cruiser turned their weapons to bear on the castle. Their cannons shook the castle but didn't break through the particle barrier. She heard Pidge exclaim, "We need Voltron!"

But they can't form Voltron, she thought as she caught Coran mumbling under his breath. He turned to face her, "Take over here. Make sure the particle barrier stays above this line. If it drops below that line move the castle out of range of the guns."

Maya's eyes widened, she tried to swallow, but her mouth turned dry. "Me?" she croaked.

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"What if I make a mistake?"

"Then we won't have to worry about that will we," the red mustachioed Altean said. "Take over!" he shouted as he sprinted off the bridge as if a droteck hell hound were on his heels.

Maya held onto the console for both balance and dear life as the castle continued to shake from the cruisers barrage.

She listened to Coran's transmission to the paladins about the red lion. "It ran away?" she mumbled. What the quiznak was going on? She continued to try to aid the paladins when maybe a half a varga later the red lion appeared. She held her breath as the ion cannon on the enemy ship turned and started powering up to fire on the castle. She closed her eyes fearing that this was the end.

She opened them when she heard Shiro shout to the others to form Voltron and the ion cannon was nowhere in sight. Her heart swelled at the sight of the robot warrior. Her heart swelled. What they fought for wasn't so foreign to her anymore.

Coran returned and took over his station from her. Her body sagged in relief, "Please don't ever do that again."

"Why not? You did fine," he said rewarding her with a quick grin.

The cruiser turned as fear gripped her and twisted her insides. The Galra commander was going to ram the ark, her mouth dropped open, but she couldn't speak. Voltron activated the most massive sword she had ever seen and split the ship lengthwise into two halves, exploding into two halves. Maya jumped up and down and hugged Coran, not realizing she did it, but she pressed a kiss to his cheek as she shouted out in elation, "They did it!"

Voltron lifted the ark and flew it to another planet and safety. The actions of the paladins gained them another race in the Voltron Coalition in the fight against the Galra.

* * *

Once onboard the Castle of Lions Keith and Allura apologized to the team, Coran, and Maya.

Hunk became very animated as he talked about his lion growing armor claws. Which of course his thoughts went straight to food.

Finding out that the red lion went to save Keith from a long distance away they concluded that Zarkon was tracking them through the Black Lion.

Princess Allura's eyes scanned the others, but she focused her gaze on Shiro, "We've never had this situation before. Two paladins battling for the same lion."

"Well unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close…" Shiro paused for a second before continuing. "I'll have to forge a new bond with my lion. One that's stronger than his."

Coran chose that moment to speak up, "While you're working on that the rest of s need to find some new Teludav lenses otherwise we won't be able to travel via wormhole."

Hunk suddenly spoke up, "Is that something we have to mail order?"

Maya stared at the larger teen. What was mail order? She thought.

Keith asked, "Does anyone even make those anymore?"

Allura sighed, "I don't know. Only a few Alteans could use the Teludav ten thousand years ago. They may not exist anymore."

Coran pulled on his mustache, twisting on it as he thought. He let it snap back into place, and his eyes opened with a gleam. "I think I may know where we can get some." He walked to his control panel and brought up some images of people with four arms and a planet or what looked like a small planet to the others.

Allura crossed her arms over her body, "Coran, you're not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons. The last time you went, those space pirates took you for everything you had."

Lance focused on the screen, "Space pirates?"

Hunk noticed Maya mouth the words and cock her head off the dudes. He eased over to her, "If they're anything like the pirates we had on earth they are bad dudes."

Coran focused on the images on the screen. "The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Of course, you had to bargain." He chuckled slightly. "No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time I ended giving away three-quarters of my lango shipment in exchange for a used pogo oscillator."

"Is that like a Pogo stick," Hunk whispered to Keith.

"I dunno," Keith shrugged.

Both Coran and Allura chuckled together. "Father was not pleased about that."

Lance turned on the charm as he leaned over to Allura. "While Coran is picking up his lenses I'll take you shopping for something sparkly."

Coran put himself between Allura and Lance. "This isn't shopping. You're not wandering around saying 'Ooh what a lovely pink hat?' No! I can't allow Allura to get anywhere near those filthy, lowballing Unilu hoodlums."

Allura leaned forward with a hopeful smile on her face and her lashes fluttering at Coran, "But I'd love something sparkly."

Coran slashed at the air with a hand, "No, besides you're the only one who can operate the castle. You need to be resting after all you've been through. Now, lets ready a pod for our mission. We need to get in to find the scaultrite lenses and get out before we're spotted by anyone working with the Galra."

Lance ran after Coran who was striding for the exit/entrance door to the bridge and yelled, "Shotgun!"

Hunk chased after them, "No, you have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun."

Lance replied, "Since when?"

Hunk wasn't about to give up, "Since forever? That's shotgun etiquette. I wrote the book."

Keith and Pidge started to follow the others. Allura turned to Maya, "You should go too." She called out to the red paladin, "Keith stay with her."

He nodded, "Come on."

Maya's eyes sparkled silver as she rubbed her hands together. She couldn't help but laugh as she caught up to Keith and said, "Road trip."

As they left, Shiro smiled at Allura. "That was nice of you to let her go too."

"Well, she's been through a lot too and needs a chance to see the world," she frowned as she gazed into Shiro's dark gray eyes. "If we're to succeed against Zarkon, she's going to need some real combat experience. I have to know I can count on her."

"She did fight for survival on the planet where both Keith and I were stranded."

"That's different, that was against lizards. I'm talking about the Galra. They know nothing but fighting for conquest. I want to know if she'll be steady and not run."

"We'll see," Shiro replied. "I'm going down to forge a new bond with the black lion."

Allura sighed as Shiro left the bridge.

* * *

Coran came on the radio, "Hello, back passengers can you hear me?"

Lance's voice came over, "Oh, it's so comfy up here."

Hunk with his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his usually doughy face said, "Stupid Lance. Stupid shotgun."

Maya sat on the bench seat next to Keith across from Hunk and Pidge. She didn't know precisely what a shotgun meant, but she'd ask Keith later. But since Lance was in the cockpit with Coran, that must be what it meant, but she needed some clarification before finally settling it in her brain.

Coran shushed Lance, "Don't rub salt into the wound." He decided to explain more about the swap moons. "Now these swap moons are hazardous environments. So be on your toes. No weapons or communication devices of any kind! Also, I've brought along some disguises."

Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Maya looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, we probably need to find something decent for Maya to wear over the uni-suit. It almost looks like Galra prison clothes," Pidge commented as she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

Hunk leaned forward, "Why are you wearing that?"

Maya felt her cheeks turn hot as her face turned a deeper blue. She glanced down at the floor trying to reply. Why? No one had given her anything else to wear except for the sleep shirt. She didn't have a spare set of everyday clothes like the others.

Keith sighed, "Because, when she defended Shiro from those lizard creatures she was wearing rags and skins."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Hunk replied.

She shook her head as she drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. When she spoke, her voice came out shaky, "It-It's okay, Hunk."

Keith didn't think it was okay, and he didn't like how she hid her face behind her hair. He shifted his position, so he was beside her and not leaning in the corner, "Hunk didn't mean anything by it," he whispered in her ear.

Pidge blinked several times at the pair. "Ooh looks like Keith has a girlfriend," she teased grinning at him.

"Cut it out, Pidge," he said and bared his teeth at her.

"What's going on back there?" Lance asked.

"Nothing," Keith said as he glared at Pidge.

Hunk chuckled, "You missed out on all the fun, Mr. Shotgun." His dark brown eyes twinkled as he winked at Pidge.

A groan came over the com system.

* * *

Inside the swap moon, the four paladins stood behind Coran in ridiculous looking disguises. Pidge looked around, and her voice came out muffled from behind the mask she wore, "This swap meet looks like a regular mall."

Coran glanced around and shrugged then tugged on his reddish mustache, "It does seem to be a little cleaner than I remember. Still be vigilant. The Unilu are cut-throat wheeler-dealers. So, keep your hands on your coin satchels."

Hunk patted his satchels, "Mine is empty."

Keith sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

Coran glanced around them as if he saw Unilu pirates hiding around every corner. "Yes, right. Let's search the area for the lenses. We'll meet back here at the ticking clock in one varga. Don't be late and try to blend in." Coran strolled off.

Keith leaned over to Lance and whispered something as they removed their ridiculous disguises who passed the long brownish beige over tunic to Maya, and the red paladin pulled the outrageous shoulder armor pieces off the cloak he'd worn. "Put these on over the bodysuit, so security doesn't think you're an escaped prisoner."

"Technically, I am an escaped prisoner," she replied.

"We know that, but the Unilu don't."

She put the items on and glanced at all the shoppers in their nice clothes. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes moved to glance at everyone around her but not long enough. Music played throughout the mall that was supposed to be calming, but she jumped at almost every little noise from the shoppers. She kept imagining being caught and sent back to Haggar.

It didn't take long for Keith to notice her uneasiness, "Calm down, you're okay," he whispered.

They passed several shops, and the wonders she saw displayed in the windows worked to settle her. But as they wandered around, she felt pressure in her head but was able to push it aside. However, she winced at the pressure, and of course, the red paladin noticed.

"You okay?"

"It's nothing," Maya replied, "I'll be fine. Let's just try to find those lenses."

"Sure."

They continued walking until Keith spotted a shop with a Unilu giving a knife demonstration on a couple of very sharp knives called the Galasu X-90. His presentation was pretty convincing to Maya's eyes, but the two shoppers gathered at the booth didn't seem to be too enthused and wandered off when the guy started asking how much someone would pay for it.

Keith stepped up to the counter as Maya hung back behind him. "I just have a question," he asked.

"Fine! What do you get?"

Keith slid his knife out of its sheath and set it down on the counter. "Have you ever come across something like this?"

The Unilu pulled out a black round jeweler's loupe and placed it over his eye as he picked up the knife and studied it. "Whoa, this craftsmanship is incredible! And is this a luxite blade? The planet they mine that ore from hasn't existed in deca-phoebs. Where'd you get this?" He leaned forward with a big grin on his face almost like an earth shark circling its prey.

"Someone gave it to me."

"Okay tell you what I'll give you a thousand GAC to take it off your hands."

"It's not for sale," Keith replied.

"Two thousand."

"No, thanks. Give it back," Keith replied.

"How about this. I keep the knife, and you beat it before security gets here. I know it's stolen."

Keith's nostrils flared as he glared at the Unilu, "It's not stolen."

"Then tell me where you got it."

Keith reached out and grabbed the Unilu's hand holding his knife. The Unilu grabbed his own knife, and the red paladin used his sword skills to fight off the Unilu and pried the shopkeepers' fingers off the handle. He thrust it back into its sheath, grabbed Maya by the hand and pulled her along as the pair ran from the shop.

They ran down the aisleway and ducked down into a short hall that led to another aisleway and more stores and shops. Maya groaned, the pressure in her head was back. It was more intense, she couldn't think. As they slowed to a stop, she pressed her hands to her temples.

"Are you okay? You're not having a relapse, are you?"

"Relapse?"

"Coming down with the flu again," Keith reached up and pressed a hand against her forehead. "No, you don't feel hot."

"It's just a headache," Maya replied, "But thanks for the concern."

He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "Shiro and Allura would kill me if I let anything happen to you." He motioned toward the restrooms, "I have to go in there so wait here for me."

She nodded and closed her eyes and focused. In her mind's eye, she saw Zarkon, his lips moved, but she couldn't hear what he said. Her hands trembled. She needed to control this if she continued to give into fear how she could do her sworn duty?

She heard a voice scream in her head as if in pain. It sounded like Shiro. But before she could try to focus further she heard footsteps running toward her and then Keith came out of the restroom.

Hunk grabbed Keith, panic written all over his doughy face. "You gotta hide me!"

Keith clearly confused asked, "Why?" as a hoverbike sped past and then the operator backed it up.

The rider stopped the bike shouting, "Pirate number two, and three!"

Maya, Keith, and Hunk stared at the Galran security officer. Keith yelped and grabbed Maya's hand as the three ran down the hallway.

They saw Lance and Pidge coming out of a store and Hunk yelled, "Time to get moving guys," as he sped past.

Keith and Maya hot on his tail. The red paladin yelled, "Security's on our tail!"

The Galra on the hoverbike bearing down on them, yelled, "There's the rest of the crew!" as shoppers had to jump out of his way or be run down.

Pidge and Lance brought up the rear with a cow on a hoverboard. They approached a balcony that overlooked a fountain on the floor below.

Lance jumped onto the cow, "Everyone up on Kaltenecker!" He grabbed Pidge by the hand and helped her up behind him.

Hunk yelled, "Did you buy a cow?"

Pidge grabbed Keith's hand and helped him climb on as she said, "It was free with purchase!"

Keith pulled Maya up behind him, and Hunk was last pushing her into the red paladin's back.

They rode Kaltenecker through the mall and spotted Coran stepping out of a shop.

Pidge saw him first, "There he is!"

Keith yelled, "We gotta go, Coran!" He reached out and grabbed at the Altean's hand to help him up onto the hoverboard.

The security guard still in hot pursuit yelled, "Get back here!" People screamed and jumped out of the way.

The paladins, Maya, and Coran made it through the entryway into the exit hall when the hoverbike stopped.

Lance enjoying that the Galra couldn't follow them out raised up on Kaltenecker to gloat when he was struck in the forehead by a beam.

* * *

They returned to the Castle of Lions with Lance sporting a band-aid on his forehead. As they entered the bridge, Coran proudly shouted, "We got the lenses."

Allura rose from where the mice had given her a new hairstyle, "Excellent. Now we can get the Teludav up and running again."

Keith looked around, "Where's Shiro?" as the door to the bridge opened behind him, and the man in question stepped through.

Allura almost glared at him, "What did you do? Take a nap?"

"He stopped by Lance, "Not exactly." He turned and practically did a double take, "Is that a cow?"

"Mm-hmm, his name is Kaltenecker."

The cow mooed in response.

Pidge leaned over to Hunk, "Do you think someone should explain to him that the cow in question is a she and not a he?"

Hunk chuckled, "I'll take care of it."

Keith came up to Shiro, "Did you find a way to bond with your lion?"

"Yes, and we need to get moving. We're headed for the Blade of Marmora's headquarters."

Maybe it was fate or just bad luck when Pidge realized the game console she and Lance had bought wasn't compatible with the castle's systems. In space, they say you can't hear a person scream, but Pidge's scream of anguish was carried to the next system over.


	6. Chapter 6

Distress Call

This is another original chapter. I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. The only thing I own is my original character, Maya.

* * *

Coran was busily working on replacing the broken lenses in the Teludav chamber. Maya manned his station when Pidge curious about this new turn of events approached her.

"Maya, I didn't know you could read Altean."

The Zenoxian glanced down at the green paladin. "Well, it's strange. I had a dream," she glanced away from the human teen and couldn't help but notice the others were listening. "I guess it was maybe two movements ago, but an Altean woman appeared in my dream. Her name was Maura, and somehow she connected herself to me…" she shrugged still having a hard time explaining it to herself.

She closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead a flicker of pain in her head. She opened her eyes again as a flashing dot appeared on the display of the panel she stood behind.

"Princess, I'm picking up a distress signal coming from the Planet Icturn," she said as she turned slightly to gaze at Allura who stood at her position monitoring Coran's progress.

Allura frowned. Something from the past from when she was just a young child came to the forefront of her mind. Her mouth fell open as her eyes widened and she pressed her fingertips to her throat. "It can't be," she whispered. Her face paled.

"Allura?" Shiro asked sensing something was wrong. He rose from his position and stepped over to her placing a hand on her lower back and guiding her over to his seat, "You look like you've seen a ghost." He urged her to take the offered seat.

Her heart raced as she took the offered seat. "This planet," her mind grasped the memory and pulling it forward. "These people, they left Altea when I was just a child. They didn't agree with the ideals of my father, and they left searching for a new home. I remember now overhearing my father telling my mother about a message that they'd colonized Icturn."

"They're Altean?" Pidge asked from her position next to Maya.

Allura glanced down at the deck of the bridge. "Technically yes, but after being gone from Altea, they may have changed." She shook her head and rose from the seat. "No matter, they are in trouble and as Paladins of Voltron you must render aid."

Shiro turned away from her for a moment and glanced at Maya, "Is there a message on that distress signal?"

"No, sir," she replied quickly.

He crossed his prosthetic arm over his midsection and propped his elbow of his human arm on the arm made from Galra tech. His human hand rubbed his chin, while he looked up and to the left with lips pursed together. He came to a decision.

Shiro turned to Allura, "Remember what we talked about two quintants ago? We can take Maya with us, but I don't want to advertise that Voltron is in the area. So, we'll take the green lion down to the surface and check out the distress call."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Allura asked.

Pidge stepped forward. "Yeah, we can use green's cloaking ability." She ran back to her seat and did a quick scan of the system.

"Maya run a scan on the planet and see what it's like," Shiro ordered.

Maya nodded and scanned Icturn, "It's a forest planet," she homed in on the distress signal. "The distress signal is coming from this area," she lit up a spot on the planet. "There's a large city some distance from the distress signal that appears to be under attack." She narrowed the sensors on the city and brought up a new image. "T-The attackers are Galra."

"Okay, let's get to the green lion and head for that distress signal." He turned to Allura, "Once we leave get the castle out of range of any Galra ships in the area. We'll contact you again once we know what the situation is like. Maya, you're with us."

She looked to Allura who smiled her way and nodded at the blue-skinned Zenoxian. "Coran and I will be fine," Allura spoke softly. "Go with the paladins."

* * *

The green lion entered Icturn's atmosphere. "This planet is like Olkarion," Pidge said as she checked the scanner and found a clearing near the distress call but moved the lion into the brush and under the thick tree covering. "This is a good spot to leave the green lion," she said as she and the other paladins along with Maya exited the beast.

Shiro glanced around, "Be on your guard, we don't know if this is a trap or not." They spread out with Hunk bringing up the rear and Keith on point with Lance behind him, Shiro, Maya, and Pidge in the center. Everyone had their bayards ready, and in Maya's case, her swords unsheathed.

They walked quickly yet quietly through the brush, insects buzzed through the air, others crawled through the shadows cast by the sun. It wasn't an oppressive heat but more temperate like Earth's Pacific North West. White clouds were blown by a light breeze across the light blue sky. Leaves rattled against each other creating a light musical sound as the ground produced an earthy fragrance.

Lance swallowed hard as he fought to control his feelings. It seemed so much like earth. He pushed back his helmet a little and wiped at the tear that threatened to fall.

Pidge looked down at the screen that she had popped up out of her gauntlet. "Not much farther, just a couple of more klicks and we'll be there."

Keith heard a pop up ahead as if a twig snapped. He held up his hand and stopped. "I heard something," everyone else in the line stopped.

Hunk looked around. His mind went to the worst-case scenario as his eyes blinked rapidly. He felt nauseous but swallowed down the bile as he sucked in a breath.

Keith moved forward and found himself face to face with a dog faced alien. "Who are you?" it asked gruffly as he raised his weapon.

"I am a paladin of Voltron, we received a distress signal and came down to investigate." Keith put his Bayard away as he raised his hands, he didn't need to be shot over a misunderstanding between himself and this guy who reminded him of a hound dog from earth.

The alien's dark brown eyes narrowed as his brows drew together. "So, you just happened to be in the area and picked up our distress signal?"

"Look I am what I am. And yes, we picked up your distress signal." Keith sighed.

Shiro hearing the conversation through his helmet's com unit motioned for the others to move. "Let's move in slowly, we don't want to scare him."

* * *

They walked past trees and found Keith and the dog-faced alien. Shiro approached getting its attention. "I assure you, we are the Paladins of Voltron. The green lion is back that way," he pointed in a direction behind them.

The dog-faced alien looked at them, "I heard there's supposed to five, not six paladins."

"Technically, Maya," he indicated the blue-skinned Zenoxian, "isn't a paladin. She trains with us, but she's the Captain of Princess Allura's Imperial Guard."

Now, this was a name he recognized, he'd heard the rumors that the Altean Princess was alive and well and had recovered Voltron. The freedom fighters regained new hope and new members to their ranks all joining the fight to wrest planets from the Galra and try to help those who came under attack. He lowered his gun, "You should meet our commander."

He led them down a path to a large encampment. Hidden amongst the trees were different types of tents with an ordered disorder to the site. Crates of equipment lay strewn around the ground while some of the freedom fighters sat on boxes, others drilled, while two stood off to the side.

One of the pair was a large humanoid who stood tall at least six foot six, dark-skinned, brown hair, gunmetal gray eyes, broad shouldered and barrel chested. Muscles rippled on the exposed portions of his skin, under his clothes. A laser rifle hung from his back while he wore twin pistols and a knife hung from his belt around his hips.

The female next to him bore a striking resemblance to Nyma, Rolo's partner. The pair of bounty hunters who tried to steal the blue lion.

"Commander Feirlax, I found these people in the woods. They say they are The Paladins of Voltron."

The dark-skinned humanoid looked them over, "Paladins of Voltron you say. We've heard the tales. Who speaks for you?" he asked as his eyes scanned over the people before him.

Shiro stepped forward and extended his hand, "I'm Shiro, we came to see if we could offer our help after picking up your distress call." His eyes glanced over at the topographical map the pair were studying.

"What can you offer?" Feirlax asked.

"I'd like take a look at the surrounding area before making a decision," Shiro replied.

"Come on," he said leading over to several hover bikes parked by the edge of the camp. "We can take these."

Both he and Shiro climbed on two of the hover bikes and rode them over the rugged land to a high ridge. They both climbed off, and Feirlax pulled out some high-tech binoculars out of a pouch. They climbed up to the top of the ridge and lay down as Feirlax passed his binoculars over to Shiro who removed his helmet.

He looked through them and scanned the area seeing the Galra troops below facing a vast city that was protected by a shimmering particle barrier. "How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"About a phoeb, we arrived two movements ago. We had two hundred and tried a sneak attack, but we lost twenty-five and have about that many wounded."

Shiro looked over the scene again, "Let's get back to the camp. I have an idea of how to use the terrain to our advantage." He placed his helmet back onto his head as he passed the binoculars back to the freedom fighter commander. They descended and climbed back onto the hoverbikes riding back to the camp.

Shiro dismounted and walked over to the topographical map. In his head could see how this would play out and a smile tugged at his lips as he turned toward the paladins. "Pidge I want you to go to your lion contact the castle. Tell them what's going on, we might need them for support after all."

"On my way," she replied as she took off.

"Hunk I'll need you to modify those hoverbikes. They're slow and could get us caught by the Galra forces. I for one don't plan on getting caught." He said as he clapped the yellow paladin on the shoulder.

Feirlax gathered his freedom fighters as the black paladin continued to outline his plan. "For this to work we need speed," he addressed everyone. "If I know the Galra they've called for reinforcements from a battle cruiser."

The female who bore a resemblance to Nyma nodded. "We intercepted a transmission not that long ago."

"Do you have any explosives and bomb experts," Shiro asked.

Feirlax nodded, "Yes we do have some explosives, and I have two experts, my second," he indicated the female, "Nimel, and Jazon."

"We'll need some landmines. Enough to seed this area here," he pointed at a valley. "Galra sentinels are programmed to move in packs, so we can take out a large amount of their force with landmines. They should be pressure sensitive and once stepped on blow immediately."

"We can do that," Nimel replied as she glanced at Jazon who nodded. "When do you plan on carrying out this attack."

Shiro looked at the pair, "As soon as we get all of the parts into place." He turned back to the screen and continued to outline his plan. "A small group of us will go out when we're ready and sit on top of this hill getting the Galra's attention. Then we'll get them into the valley. When the sentries hit the mines, it will enrage the Galra commander who should order the rest of his/or her troops to follow us. We'll ride up here into this tree line.

"Lance, I want you up in a tree so you can take out targets," he turned to Feirlax. "If you have any other snipers I'd like them up in the trees too."

Feirlax nodded.

"When they get close to the tree line that's when we'll strike," he indicated himself and everyone else. "Stay close to cover in case we need to run. Hopefully, when the Icturnians see what's happening, they will come out of the city and attack the Galra from behind."

Feirlax grinned showing a pair of huge fangs and rubbed his hands together, "I think this plan will work."

"Let's hope it does with only a minimal loss of life."

Wind blasted down from above and then stopped. Freedom fighters looked to each other in puzzlement, and from the far side the green lion appeared, lowered to allow Pidge to exit and then sat still. "Allura suggested it might be a better idea to have her closer to us than before, just in case something goes wrong."

"I'd say that was a good suggestion," Shiro said. "Pidge get with Hunk and help him modify the hoverbikes."

Keith joined by Lance and Maya stepped up to the black paladin. "That was pretty inspired," the dark-haired teen spoke.

"Yeah, man," Lance spoke up, "where'd you come up with the idea?"

"Well, the idea came from Earth's military history. Something that you'd have to study at the Garrison." Seeing the confusion on Maya's face, he continued. "The part about the snipers came from the American Civil War during the Battle of Gettysburg. Major General John F. Reynolds was killed by a Confederate sniper on July 1, 1863."

He knelt and picked up a twig and started carving lines into the ground. "During the Indian Wars out in the American West, an Oglala Sioux Chief by the name of Red Cloud was determined to keep gold miners off of Sioux lands. The US Army built a fort in Wyoming named Fort Phil Kearney. This angered Red Cloud, he wanted the fort gone, but the Army refused to listen. There was an officer, Captain Fetterman, at the fort who claimed that with eighty men he could ride through the entire Sioux nation.

"On December 21, 1866, he was sent out with eighty men to protect a wood detail sent to collect enough wood to allow the fort to survive the winter. A small group of warriors sat on the top of a hill. Captain Fetterman, who'd been ordered not to go over the hill took the bait. He ordered his men to attack, they gave chase following the warriors over the hill and led straight into an ambush.

"Even though the Army had better weapons, the Sioux and their allies at the time had more numbers than Fetterman's eighty about ten to one. Fetterman's command was wiped out."

"But Shiro, the Galra have more troops than we do. How are we to defeat them without our lions," Keith asked.

"That's where the landmines come in. They were used in many conflicts in Earth's history."

Lance groaned, "Does that mean when we get back home I'll have to learn military history too."

Shiro dropped the twig to the ground and stood. He clapped Lance on the shoulder, "To be an effective leader," he glanced at Keith, "You have to know something about military history and tactics. But I wouldn't worry about that too much because you're the team's sharpshooter."

Lance perked up at that comment, "I am," he nodded vigorously.

Shiro chuckled. "Go rest up, get something to eat. I'll check to see how everything is coming along."

* * *

He observed the preparations like a general on the eve of battle as he strode through the camp and found where the other paladins were waiting. He stopped by the camp stove where one of the freedom fighters had cooked food and picked up a tray and scooped some of the food onto the plate, grabbed a utensil, and joined the others.

He took a seat on the ground and stuck the utensil into the food and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed the warm food melted at the back of his throat and he swallowed, "Not as good as Hunk's but a nice change from food goo."

Lance grinned, "Nothing is as good as Hunk's."

"What's not better than mine," the teen in question asked as he took a seat near the others with Pidge following.

Keith nodded at the trays of food both he and Pidge carried. Hunk took a bite, and he instantly agreed. "It could use some salt and pepper, maybe something else to give it a little kick."

"I doubt they have salt and pepper here, Hunk," Pidge said as she ate.

"How's it going on getting those hoverbikes speed increased," Shiro asked.

Hunk smiled, "It's finished," he said between bites, "thanks for sending Pidge over."

"So, uh," Maya asked as she glanced around her, "where are we sleeping tonight?"

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to sleep in the green lion," she said and then swatted at a flying insect that buzzed by. "There are too many insects around here."

Shiro stood and stretched as he looked up at the purpling sky as the sun began to sink on the horizon. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

Maya's eyelids opened, she groaned. "She's awake," the gruff sounding voice came to the side. She trembled as fear overtook her as she recognized the chemical scent in the air. Cool air caressed her midsection. A Galra med tech stepped over to the table and injected the needle from a syringe into her arm and pressed the plunger.

Movement from the side attracted her attention. The Galra surgeon held a thin long handled blade that glinted in the light from overhead. He moved over to the table. Her eyes grew as the blade lowered. A scream was ripped from her throat as her midsection stung from the cutting edge of the blade.

If the straps hadn't held her down, she knew she would have leaped off the table and ran. Instead, she struggled against the restraints as the cackling from the woman in the corner grew. A door opened, and a creature with a weird white mask came in, with long flowing robes on like the thing that passed herself off as a woman in the corner.

It seemed to float across the floor as it crossed over to the laughing woman, "High Priestess Haggar," it said. "We are ready to test the other subjects."

"Proceed," the woman spoke.

The creature turned and floated then exited the door.

* * *

Keith's eyes opened as he heard the groan from the body that lay next to him. He raised himself up and in the dim light inside the bay of the green lion he looked over to the Zenoxian who lay there. Her eyes moved frantically under her eyelids. He reached over and touched her shoulder, "Maya," he whispered as he gently shook her, "Maya, wake up. You'll wake Shiro." She struggled as if she were tied down by restraints.

The man in question lifted his head from the other side of the blue-skinned alien. "I'm awake," his words were soft. "I've got this," he replied as he shifted his position.

He propped himself up on his prosthetic arm and ran his hand through her hair. It must be a bad one, he thought. "Maya, your safe," he whispered and hoped she heard him.

She must have, he thought for she stopped struggling and settling down curling up beside him. Shiro glanced over at Keith, and the two shared a knowing look. Shiro lay back down and closed his eyes. He knew that soon his own demons would come to haunt him. But he was used to it now, just knowing he was free of the Galra was enough.

* * *

Shiro sat up. A noise, he was sure it was a noise had woke him up. He heard the steady breathing of the other paladins telling him they were still asleep, but Maya was missing. His dark gray eyes scanned the interior bay of the green lion and found Maya who was at that moment doing push-ups at the other end.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he stood and picked up his helmet and walked down to the opposite end of the bay, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind," she replied as she continued. A bright sheen of sweat forming on her face.

Shiro dropped to the floor and began doing pushups. Keith soon joined them.

A half a varga passed, and they heard the others stirring. Maya stood pulling out a cloth from one of her pouches on her belt, she wiped her sweat off her face. She grinned at Shiro and Keith, "It was nice having company."

Keith turned to her, "What were you dreaming about last night?"

She shook her head, frowned, and glanced down to the left. "I-I don't want to say," she replied as she wrapped her arms around her midsection. Even now her stomach churned as she felt the hand that had groped inside her for the organ the one that controlled puberty.

"Sorry," Keith replied, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," Maya said and then looked up towards Shiro as she felt pressure on her shoulder.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But when you're ready we're here to listen."

"Sure," Keith replied.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge joined them. Shiro glanced to the others, "Get something to eat, I'll check and see how close we are to getting this plan into motion. Then I'll join you."

* * *

The pale morning sun broke through the clouds as Shiro returned to the others with Commander Feirlax and Nimel on his heels. He knelt as the pair of Freedom fighters stood behind him. He removed his helmet and raked his human hand through the shock of white hair.

"Everything is set," he said as he addressed the other paladins and Maya. "In two varga we will begin with the first phase of the plan which is to lure the Galra into our trap."

He shifted so he could look up at the pair of freedom fighters behind him, "Nimel and a group seeded the valley and part of the hillside heading toward the trees with mines."

She nodded and brought up a map on her wrist gauntlet, "I'll transmit them to Shiro," she said as she pressed a spot on her screen.

Shiro's own map sprung to life on his own wrist gauntlet. He pressed his own screen, and the map was sent to the others of his team. "Lance, in a varga I want you, and the other snipers set up in trees. Then Keith and I will join whoever else Commander Feirlax has chosen to ride up on this hill," he indicated on his wrist map that blinked on the others. "We'll lead the Galra toward the mines, remember their locations, Keith."

Keith nodded in reply.

Pidge, Shiro glanced at the youngest of the Paladins. He knew she was tough but just this once he didn't want her in the immediate fight. "Pidge, I want you in the green lion in contact with the castle."

"What? No Shiro, don't put me on the sideline."

"Pidge, I'm not sidelining you. You are our backup in case anything goes wrong. Like a Galra cruiser shows up. You can fly us back to the castle so we can get the other lions."

Shiro stood and turned to Hunk and Maya. "Hunk, if any of the Galra get close to Lance, take them out. Maya goes with Feirlax's fighters near the trees. Now, let's get this plan in motion."

As everyone turned to go, Maya, stepped up to Keith, who still held his helmet. "Keith, allow me to touch my mind to yours."

He stared at her uncomprehending what she meant.

She quickly pressed her forehead to his, "Now I will know where you are," she spoke quietly. She rolled her shoulders as she fought her churning stomach and her chest tightened. She couldn't stop the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Maya stood with some freedom fighters in the tree line behind some bushes. She watched both the red and black paladins as they rode away along with six others on the hoverbikes.

It was almost an instant later when the hoverbikes came speeding back through the minefield with both Galra troopers and sentries giving chase with their guns firing at the backs of the decoys. One of the hoverbikes exploded with a boom as the rider went flying off and landing head first into the ground. The freedom fighters' body didn't move.

The others made it to the edge of the trees as the Galra gave chase. They hit some of the land mines. Dust and clods of dirt flew through the air as pieces of metal and the ozone of burnt wires filled the air. Shrapnel from the sentries embedded into other sentries either debilitating or severing their power supplies and dropping them where they stood, only to be crushed under the metal-shod feet of other sentries.

More sentries fell to the mines as they advanced through the valley toward the position of the paladins and the freedom fighters. Their weapons firing indiscriminately at anything that moved as their optic sensors scanned the upcoming trees and bushes for targets.

Shiro's voice came over Maya's helmet com, "Hold," he said. She looked to the left and right of her seeing the freedom fighters trigger fingers twitch over the triggers of their blasters waiting to return fire. "Hold," his voice said again as the sentries came closer.

The enemy reached the second line of landmines, and then Shiro shouted, "Now!"

A scream erupted from her throat as the freedom fighters started returning fire. She leaped from her place as others joined her. Their weapons fire screaming through the air. She pulled her chakram and threw it catching a sentry along what would be a neck severing the metal head from the metal body neatly. She grabbed her spinning weapon as it returned to her hand.

Another sentry seemed to spring up out of the ground in front of her. She drew her swords and quickly dispatched it. She found herself engulfed in a sea of Galra mechanisms trying to fight her way to the line where she needed to be.

Maya fought back the fear that threatened to engulf her as a presence she recognized pressed against her back. Keith, her mind mentally said. Somehow the red paladin had found her. They fought back to back. When she had a chance, she threw her chakram giving her a brief respite from swordplay.

She blinked sweat out of her eyes as she heard Keith grunt behind her, but with her connection to his mind, she felt the burning sensation in her side. Maya swallowed hard, he'd been hit. As they continued to fight she knew he was weakening as his control over the pain waned. He groaned and then fell.

Maya, worried and unable to check on him yelled into her helmet com, "Keith's down!" Lance must have heard her for several sentries began to fall.

"I've got your position," he said in reply.

She refused to listen to anyone else and removed her helmet and crouched down quickly turning into a Zenoxian Wolf. Her eyes glowed silver with red highlights. She leaped onto several sentries, and her jaws made quick work of their heads crushing them quickly.

She turned instantly, snarling at the touch on her side to find Shiro there. "I've got Keith, come on," he said to her. She discovered her helmet and transformed back into her normal form and ran behind Shiro who had the red paladin slung over his shoulder.

As they made it into the tree line, they heard a shout from the freedom fighters. Maya dreaded the worst when she heard someone shout, "The Icturnians are attacking the Galra from behind!"

She sighed with relief, but her face went slack, and eyes dulled as she saw two of the freedom fighter's dead on the ground. One with a gaping wound to the center of the back and another with half of the head missing. Her stomach churned as the smell of death reeked from the bodies.

Her chest ached as she recognized another who'd stood in the line near her earlier that morning. Was it just a few varga ago that this started?

Shiro with Keith hanging limply over his shoulder made it to the center of the Freedom fighters camp. He knelt and lay the dark-haired teen onto the ground. "Pidge, we need you here with your medical scanner."

"On my way," the green paladin called out. It only took her a few dobashes to reach them.

She pressed her wrist gauntlet and ran it over the area of Keith's wound, "This isn't good. We need to sit him up, there's air in his chest, and blood loss is causing him to go into shock."

Maya removed the red paladin's helmet noting how pale and sweaty his face appeared.

"We need to get him to the Castle of Lions, Now!" Pidge said as she tried to pick him up.

"Let me help," Maya said. "I'll carry him to the green lion and Shiro can go back to the fight." She stood and transformed into the wolf again.

Shiro lifted the red paladin and draped him across Maya's back. Her steps were easy, but given her size, the trip to the green lion took little time.

Onboard the green lion, Maya lay down by Pidge's seat in the cockpit and leaned up against a console to keep Keith on her back. Pidge sat down in her seat and fired up the engines and engaged the cloak as the lion-shaped craft leaped into the air. "Allura, I'm heading back to the castle. We're going to need a pod ready, Keith's hurt really bad."

"I'll have it ready."

Maya closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping the red paladin still on her back. She felt his pain, it burned in her own side. His breathing was getting rapid and short. His heart rate more rapid. She opened her eyes and whined.

Within moments it seemed the green lion landed in its bay. Maya rose as the lion lowered itself and opened its jaws. Maya walked carefully down the ramp as Pidge followed. Allura and Coran met them, but Maya shook her head and whined again.

"I think I know what she's trying to say," Pidge said. "With her size, she can get Keith to the infirmary faster than any of us can."

Allura agreed as the two Alteans turned and raced for the elevator. Maya followed and overtook them easily. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the level for the infirmary with her nose. Pidge and the others managed to squeeze in before the door closed.

The door whooshed open, and all stepped into the infirmary. Coran already had a suit ready, and Maya lay down on the floor allowing the others to remove Keith from her back.

Even though his eyes were closed a moan escaped his lips. With Allura and Pidge's help, Coran got Keith out of his armor and the padded suit underneath. Maya transformed back to her normal form. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself.

Allura glanced at her, "Don't worry, you and Pidge got him here in time. He'll be fine in a quintant."

* * *

Once Keith was safely in the pod Pidge looked at the others, "We've got to get back down to the Icturn."

The green lion set back down close to the freedom fighters camp. Most were now taking care of their dead as Shiro and Commander Feirlax talked to some of the Icturnians.

Maya and Pidge joined the other paladins as they stood off to the side. A commotion rose up as a group of Icturnians stepped forward with a female Galra in chains.

Maya glared at the Galra, she recognized her. This was the one who lead the attack on her home planet. Her nostrils flared as her fingers flexed over her sword hilts. Her lips flattened.

Lance noticed, "Uhm… Maya, what's wrong?"

She held up a hand. "Wait, I want to know what they're going to do with her," she motioned her head toward the Galra.

The Icturnian leader Cafal turned toward the Galra. "We caught her trying to escape. She and her troops came here about a Phoeb ago. They'd heard some tale that we discovered a new type of energy source, and she wanted it." He glared at the prisoner. "We shall gladly turn her over to you just to get her filth off our planet."

Maya spoke up then, "Let me have her, I shall end her life now!" She stepped up to stand beside Shiro, her hands gripping the hilts of her swords.

"Maya, you're out of line," Shiro said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not. She's the reason Zenox was destroyed," her voice rose as her anger rose within her. "She killed many of my people, and she's the reason I am what I am," her voice lowered as her muscles jumped in her arms as she tightened her grip on the hilts of the swords.

The Galra commander stood straight, "I am Commander Junza. Your planet was weak, and it's the Galra way that only the strong survive. Apparently, you survived so you can thank me."

Maya's face flushed, "Thank you? I'd rather spit on your dead body at my feet!"

Shiro put both his hands-on Maya's shoulders looking up into her face and seeing her rage plainly on her face. "Maya, revenge isn't our way, and that's not what Voltron stands for. We're working for peace even Allura would tell you that. Don't kill for revenge," he fought to get through to her. "That would make you no better than she is, understand? You don't want to be considered a monster like the Galra. Do you?"

Maya's face grew slack as she focused on the word monster. No, she didn't want to be known as a monster. She winced as her cheeks burned and the blue on her cheeks grew darker. She slouched as her shoulders hunched and moisture came to her eyes. "No, I don't," she replied.

Commander Junza sneered, "And this is why your world was defeated."

Cafal glared at the Galra, and leaned over to her, "I suggest you keep still your wagging tongue. There are many Icturnians who would like to see your blood spilled here this day who have no problem with making certain that happens."

Junza sneered at Cafal. But she stopped talking.

Shiro turned to the Icturnian and Commander Feirlax. The freedom fighter cleared his throat. "We shall take her into custody and see that she is properly imprisoned, and our victory today was led by Shiro, and the Paladins of Voltron."

Cafal turned to Shiro, "So the rumors we've heard are true. Are you really going to defeat Zarkon?"

"We'll do our best, but we can't do it alone. We have the Olkari, Balmerans, and Taujeerians on our side."

"We shall join your fight," Cafal replied as he stretched out his arm and Shiro took his forearm.

"I'm certain Princess Allura will be pleased."

As further conversation continued, Maya moved away. She wiped a tear from her eye which was followed by more. She feared she'd lost Shiro's respect and trust.

Hunk followed, "You okay, Maya?"

She shook her head, "No, I think I lost Shiro's trust and respect."

"No, I don't think so," Hunk replied as he glanced back to the group of leaders. "Shiro's a good guy and leader. It would take a lot for you to lose his trust."

Her gaze turned hopeful to Hunk, "You think so?"

Hunk nodded, "Yeah I do."

As the leaders broke off Shiro called out, "Let's get back to the castle, guys." He stepped up to Hunk and Maya. Hunk flashed her a quick thumbs up as he headed off to the green lion.

"Maya, I know how you feel about Junza. I wanted to hurt her myself for you, but you have to know that you can't just kill for revenge," Shiro said.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again."

"Good, now let's go home," he said as he clapped a hand to her shoulder. "We still need to get to the Blade of Marmora base, and I need to check on Keith."

Maya nodded as they entered the cockpit of the green lion.

"Take us home, Pidge," Shiro said to the green paladin.


	7. Chapter 7

The Galra and Mended Fences

This is a direct follow-up to Distress Signal. I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin. The only one I own is my OC Maya.

 **AN: This chapter deals with some depression on Maya's part. In honor of Halloween, there's a little bit of a ghostly visit too.**

* * *

The green lion landed in its bay when the castle alarms went off. "Coran, what's going on?" Shiro asked.

"A Galra cruiser has entered the system and is heading for Icturn. We're flooding the area with radiation, so they can't use their communications to contact any other ships."

Maya knew that without Keith they couldn't form Voltron. Her heart sunk another notch. This was all her fault. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as she ran out of the lion after it lowered to release the other paladins. Imagined or real she felt their eyes boring into her back. Her heart sank even further as the paladins ran to their respective bays for their own lions. She wanted to run away instead of facing anyone after what happened on Icturn.

She made her way to the bridge, but still, the cloying metallic smell of Keith's blood on her made her stomach churn. Though she knew that her efforts had helped to save him, she sniffed and frowned.

As she stepped onto the bridge, she took up a position near Allura as she watched the lions attack the Galra cruiser. Allura and Coran were busy with the weapons systems as they covered the lions and quickly destroyed the Galra cruiser.

Knowing she wasn't needed she slipped off the bridge and into the elevator heading down to the training room and the showers. She stripped off the armor and the suit underneath. She stepped under the water and leaned forward with her face in her hands and allowed herself the luxury of tears.

* * *

Once the lions were back onboard and the Castle of Lions back on course to the Blade of Marmora's base, Maya went out of her way to avoid everyone. No one wants to see my face, she told herself as she made her way to the infirmary, knowing that the others had checked up on Keith's progress.

She had to know for herself that he would be okay, she needed to tell him how sorry she was that he'd been hurt because of her. She bit her bottom lip and entered the infirmary. She walked over to the pod and placed her hands on the glass. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "If I hadn't been so easy to corner by the sentries you wouldn't be in this pod now."

Maya released her hold on the pod and allowed her arms to drop limply by her sides. She slowly sat on the top step next to the pod. She's not surprised no one has come to look for her. Why should they, she thought. She lay down on her side and curled up into a fetal position and just stared at nothing.

Shiro glanced around the lounge. "Hey, has anyone seen Maya since we've been back?"

Allura looked up at him from her seat on one of the couches, "I haven't seen her."

Lance shrugged and looked around at the others, Hunk shook his head, and Pidge said, "Nope, I haven't seen her either."

Coran glanced around, "I haven't seen her either. Come to think of it, I didn't see her at dinner."

"I'll look for her she might be in her room," Shiro said. "The rest of you should get some sleep."

Coran stood and stretched, "I'll go check on Keith's pod," he said as he rose from the couch. "I'm sure Shiro will find Maya, so don't any of you fret." He strode out of the room.

* * *

Coran stepped into the infirmary and walked over to the control panel for the pods examining the screen. Satisfied with the readings, he turned to leave but his eyes locked onto the huddled mass by the pod. She'll catch a cold there on the floor, he thought. He turned, intent on getting her a blanket from one of the storage areas when he heard her mutter in her sleep.

Moving closer to her he saw the moisture run out of her eye and race over her nose. She cried out in her sleep, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

His forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows raised. He moved over to her and knelt beside her. "Maya," his voice was gentle, and his touch was just as gentle as he shook her. "Your dreaming."

She wiped at the moisture as her eyelids blinked open, she turned her head, and her unfocused gaze landed on him. She frowned, "I'm sorry," she muttered again.

He sat down beside her. "You're obviously upset about something."

As she sat up, she shook her head and drew her legs up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees. She had the thought that if she didn't say anything, he'd leave but instead he continued to sit there. Why? Why would he care about her?

She sighed, Coran probably knew about it already, and Shiro had undoubtedly told Allura about her failure on Icturn which she just knew deep down that she'd be sent away to someplace else. She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "After the fight, the Icturnians brought up the Galra commander in chains. I recognized her because she led the attack on Zenox."

Her voice rasped out of her chest as she fought to control her emotions again. "I demanded that they turn her over to me, so I could kill her. I couldn't see anything else but my own desire for revenge. Shiro stopped me, but… I-I've lost his trust." She lowered her head as more tears raced down her cheeks.

Coran put his arm around her shoulders, "Maya, Shiro doesn't think any less of you."

"How do you know?" Her face paled as her lips and chin trembled. "He told you and Allura."

"Yes, he did," he said as he tightened his grip around her shoulders. "Don't be scared, it was a logical reaction, similar to one that Allura and I both had when we learned that Zarkon had destroyed Altea. But since then we both have learned that revenge in itself doesn't do anyone any good."

She leaned into Coran and let her head fall onto his shoulder, "How can I make it right?" she whispered.

Coran smiled gently as he reached over and wiped a couple of stray tears from her face. "Just be yourself. I've watched you, and you care about everyone. But I think the reason this situation is bothering you so much is that you see Shiro as something more than human, but he's not. He's just a man… a man who's been through a lot."

He held up a finger. "But I know he wants the best for you, my dear. So once Keith is out of that pod, you need to continue training with the paladins." He shook her lightly. "Stop worrying and be like a duflax and let your worry roll off your back."

"A duflax?"

"Never mind," he said. "Just stop worrying and go off to bed now before you catch a cold. Keith still has several vargas left."

* * *

Coran on his way up to the bridge found Shiro. "Shiro," he called out to the black paladin. "I found Maya."

Shiro's face brightened, but he couldn't help seeing the frown that pulled at the older man's face. "What's wrong?"

Coran closed his eyes there was no way to sugar coat what he had to say, though what a sugar coat was he didn't know other than it was a term he'd heard the paladins use several times. "She's in a fragile state of mind. She believes that she's the cause of Keith's injury and the worst part is she believes you don't trust her anymore."

Shiro ran his human had through his hair, "Are you sure?"

Coran nodded, "I talked to her, she's got a huge case of hero worship when it comes to you. I hate to say this, but she could be in a state to do almost anything."

"Where is she, I need to straighten this out."

Coran placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder, "Be careful with her. I sent her off to her room."

Shiro nodded, "I'll do my best."

Coran gave him a pat on the shoulder, "I know you will."

* * *

Maya headed to her room, but she changed direction. No, she wouldn't sleep. I can't do this anymore, she thought. No one would miss her. She stopped at Shiro's door and put her hand on it just for a dobash. "I'm sorry… Shiro," she murmured, "Goodbye." A tear slid down her face.

* * *

Shiro stood outside of Maya's room, but a flash in his mind brought his head up. He saw a long hallway, "No," he whispered as he felt the intent coming from the Zenoxian. There must be something about this mental connection that worked both ways, but he didn't have a chance to think about it. He took off running as fast as his legs could go. He had to stop her, his mind screamed.

* * *

Maya stepped up to the circular door, this was it. Her hand shook as she reached out to the button. All she had to do was step into the other room, close the door, and let it all end and be jettisoned out into space. But a voice in her mind stopped her, "Coward," it said, "You'd take the cowards way out and dishonor your word to Princess Allura?"

Her arm was wrenched down forcefully as if a force pushed it down. Her eyes locked onto a form of the woman Maura who stood in front of her. "Stop acting like a silly child," the voice in her head said harshly. "Stop beating yourself up over this. So, you made a mistake, who hasn't made mistakes? I made the biggest one of all and allowed my king to be killed by Zarkon."

"You don't understand," Maya whispered to the image of the Captain of the Imperial guard, "I wanted revenge, and that makes me a monster."

"No, it doesn't," the voice said. "It means your fallible and sentient being who still has a lot to learn." The voice softened, "but I can tell you don't want to take my word for it, but I believe there are others who will try to get you to see the truth. You are still a child, and you are being thrust into a situation you never wanted, and I wouldn't have wished this on you for the world."

Maya felt cold hands on her shoulders, "But these are desperate times which call for desperate measures. You are not alone in this, and you won't be alone, ever."

Maya looked at the face as her head cocked over to the side, "What do you mean?"

"No time for explanations," Maura's voice seemed to fade before imparting one more piece of advice, "You are not a monster."

Conversing with a ten-thousand-year-old spirit zapped what little energy reserves Maya had. She collapsed on the deck plate.

* * *

Shiro's booted feet pounded down the hall. He forced air in and out of his lungs working hard to keep his rising panic down. He slowed as he spotted Maya's form on the deck plate. His breath ran in and out of his chest as he stepped up to her.

He knelt beside her and placed two fingers against her neck feeling her pulse. His eyes softened as he slid his arms under her and stood up and all the tension released from his body. He carried her back to her room and stepped inside before placing her on the bed.

She needs to rest, he thought but felt a presence in the room something he'd never felt before. He looked around and an image formed by the bed of an Altean he'd never seen before. She wore the same bronze armor that was now Maya's and the same weapons.

"Black Paladin, I am Maura."

"Uhm…" he tried to form a response to whatever this was. Could Lance be right that the castle was haunted? He asked himself.

"Stay calm, I only wish to impart a little advice," she turned to Maya. "She in a way reminds me of my daughter." She reached out towards the Zenoxian but pulled her hand away. "Remember that she is still a child, a child who is still learning. So, do not think unkindly of her, she made a mistake, but also remind her that mistakes we all have made, and a mistake can be rectified."

Shiro folded his hands in his lap as he listened to the spirit. "I might have been a little too hard on her down on Icturn," he said.

"No, you weren't," she slashed a hand down, "your words were wise, but she has many problems. Continue to teach her, and one day she will flourish," the spirit said as she vanished leaving him with the blue-skinned Zenoxian.

He reached out and brushed a strand of her silvery white hair out of her face. "We have a lot to talk about when you wake up."

Now that he was satisfied that she'd sleep awhile he lay down beside her and allowed his eyes to close as he thought about this new mystery on his hands. Was this the Maura that Princess Allura had mentioned once before? If so how was she reappearing after ten thousand years?

He reran what she'd said about Maya through his mind and used his own observations. He wasn't a health professional but having to go through some psych training at the garrison he guessed that she was suffering from some depression.

Well, who wouldn't be depressed, he thought. Even though he still suffered from PTSD he'd learned how to separate that part of himself and still continue to function. Though he knew it was difficult at times. There were even times where he'd freeze up hearing a particular sound or smell, but his team helped him get through it. Maybe they could help Maya through her troubles too.

* * *

Allura walked to the infirmary and checked on the pod where Keith healed from his wound. She scanned the readings, everything looked normal. She touched the communicator on the screen. "Coran, have you or Shiro located Maya yet?"

"Is she missing? Last time I saw her, she was in the infirmary, but I sent her off to her room."

"Thank you, Coran. I think I'll go check up on her," she replied as she switched off the com unit and headed for the door.

* * *

Shiro's eyes opened as he heard the knock-on Maya's door. He rose and stepped over to the door. The door slid open to reveal Allura on the other side. He turned his head to gaze at the Zenoxian, then turned back to the Altean princess. "Let's step in the hallway," he said quietly.

She moved out of the way to allow him to pass her, "Shiro, I didn't expect to find you here."

He shook his head, "Don't read anything into this other than concern about a family member."

"Okay?" she replied as her voice rose slightly. "Seriously though, what's going on with Maya? Why has she made herself scarce?" She folded her arms across her body.

"I think she's depressed," he said as he locked eyes with the princess. "I told you what happened on the planet, but Maya created a mental link with me why I don't really know other than Coran thinks she has some hero worship going on also about me." He swallowed hard as he glanced away for a moment. "I saw her earlier heading down the hall to the airlock, but it was in my mind, and I could feel her intention. I don't understand this," he said as he shook his head.

Allura reached out to him as her face paled and her eyes blinked several times, "You don't mean…" she said as her mind raced to form a conclusion she didn't want to think of.

He nodded, "Yes, she meant to jettison herself out of the airlock, but something stopped her. By the time I reached her she was on the ground unconscious. I brought her back here, and something else happened." He reached up and touched his forehead with his free hand and rubbed trying to erase the fatigue he felt.

"What else happened?" her heart reached out to the black paladin. He looked so tired.

"What if I told you that Lance might be right and that the castle might be haunted?"

"Shiro, certainly you of all people don't believe that."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not sure what I believe after seeing something I never expected to see with my own two eyes and hearing a voice speak to me who's been dead for at least ten thousand years." He paused for a second as he gazed at Allura's skeptical face. "Maura appeared to me."

Her shrieked what was several octaves higher than her regular speaking voice. "What? Are you serious?" She reached out to touch his forehead.

Shiro grabbed her hand in his human one, "I saw what I saw."

Allura frowned and grabbed at her bottom lip. "I guess it is possible, but this is beside the point, how are we to help Maya."

"We have to make her see that we as a family love her, and she'll make mistakes along the way but because mistakes are made doesn't mean we think any less of her, and we need for Keith to get out of the pod. He might be a key to this."

Allura smiled gently at Shiro, "Sounds good. Now you should get some sleep yourself. I'll sit with Maya for a while."

"Thank you, princess."

* * *

Maya's eyelids opened, and her vision focused on the ceiling above her bed. How did she get here? She groaned as she blinked and brought her hand up to her head and winced as she probed around her temple with her fingertips.

"Did you hit your head?" Allura asked from her position on the bed.

Maya's body jerked, and she raised her hand to her chest, "I thought I was alone. How did I get here?"

"Shiro found you and brought you here. He was anxious about you," Allura replied as her smile was gentle. "Good thing you woke up we need to go down to the infirmary."

Maya nodded and sat up and swung her legs over the side. Allura glanced at what she wore. "Is this all you've been given? I thought Coran would have found you something else to wear."

Maya touched the black suit that fit under her armor. "Other than a sleep shirt, this is all I have."

"I'll find you something else suitable," she leaned over to Maya, "just between you and me I think Coran was a little jealous of you when you first joined us. So, it may have just slipped his mind." She thought about it a moment, "Yes I believe I know what I can find for you."

Maya and Allura both stood up and walked to the door. Allura led the way to the unused portion of the castle. "These were the quarters of some of Altea's ambassadors to other races." She moved over to a chest rummaged around until she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. It was a uniform similar to Coran's, only the blue on Coran's one-piece uniform was black, and the white on the front and trim were gray with gold piping around the waist. There was also a pair of black boots.

"Here try these on," Allura said as she passed the clothes to Maya.

"Princess, you didn't need to do this," Maya replied as she lowered her head.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry that I didn't think about it sooner." Allura hoped this would not only boost her confidence but help her feel like she was one of them.

Maya stepped behind a partition that separated the bed from the rest of the room and slowly peeled off the black suit that fit under her armor. She picked up the undershirt and pulled it on, then pulled on the one-piece form-fitting uniform. She turned and stared at herself in the mirror that rested against the wall. She now looked official. She reached up and did her best to smooth down her long silvery white hair. She stepped into the boots.

She stepped out from behind the partition. Allura's eyes lit up, "Yes, this will do nicely. We should hurry down to the infirmary."

As they entered the infirmary, Coran saw them and gasped, "Princess, is that…"

"Yes, it is Coran. I felt these would work well for Maya."

The paladins turned toward the newcomers at the sound of Coran's gasp. Lance stepped up to Maya and walked around her, "Nice threads," he said.

"Threads?" the Zenoxian asked.

Hunk piped up, "He means clothes, and that really does look nice on you."

Maya's cheeks grew hot as her blue flesh darkened.

"Stop it now, your embarrassing her," Pidge threw in, "but I do have to agree with Lance they look nice."

Maya's heart pounded in her chest as her blood rushed loudly in her ears. Did they actually like her, could she have been wrong about everything? Had Maura been right?

Shiro smiled her way as the door to the pod whooshed open. Coran reached out and caught Keith before he fell out. "Hang on young paladin, we'll get you some food, and you can change into your clothes." Shiro moved over and caught Keith on the other side.

Keith glanced around the room seeing everyone there. He craned his head around to look up at Shiro, "Did we win? No one else was hurt, were they?"

"We won, and between Maya and Pidge, they got you here safely."

"The last thing I remember was falling down," Keith said. "Everything after that is kind of a blur."

Lance grinned, "You should have seen her after you fell she just sort of went berserk and turned into a wolf and took down four sentinels trying to get to you."

Hunk grinned. "Well, Lance kept taking down the sentinels that tried to surround the two of you and helped clear a path for Shiro to reach you."

Pidge jumped in, "And Shiro carried you all the way from the battlefield to the freedom fighters camp, and then Maya changed back into a wolf and carried you on her back into the green lion while I flew us back here. She carried you all the way here."

Keith smiled slightly as he glanced around at everyone, "Thank you." His cheeks flushed a bright pink as his stomach rumbled.

"I'd better go fix us something to eat," Hunk said.

Lance called out after him, "I'll help."

* * *

Once Keith was showered, changed, eaten, and retired to the lounge. "There's something we all need to talk about, and I want it to be known that if anyone has a problem you can come to me."

"Where'd that come from?" Lance asked as he turned to Shiro. His breath came out in an oof as Pidge elbowed him in the stomach. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her and rubbed at his.

"I'm not going to come down on anyone, but as paladins of Voltron, we see a lot of things like the cruelty of the Galra. But from now on I want us to just be able to open up and talk to each other and just whatever is bothering us out in the open," his eyes slid over to Maya who sat with her hands folded in her lap and her head down.

Shiro waited for a moment to see if anyone was going to say anything. When no one did, he rose from his seat and moved over to Maya where he knelt in front of her. "Maya, I know you're bothered by something so let's talk about it."

She lifted her head slightly as she winced at his gaze and her shoulders curved down along with the corners of her mouth. "Why?" she asked as anguish tinged her voice.

"Why what?" he asked.

Her eyes watered as she fought to hold onto a shred of composure as she stared into Shiro's dark gray eyes. She sensed that he was earnest with her. "Why do you or any of the others care? You should hate me after what I did. I wanted revenge for my people, for me and…" she closed her eyelids over her silver eyes and took a deep breath feeling everyone's eyes on her. She didn't like this attention and just wanted to find a place to hide and be forgotten. She opened her eyelids again as she found a spot to stare at and not make eye contact with the black paladin. "Keith nearly died because of me."

"Maya," his voice was soft, comforting, "None of us hate you."

"I don't hate you," Allura said as she reached out and took the nearer of Maya's hands in hers. "Yes, you made a mistake, but we all learn from our mistakes. But you had the presence of mind to take it upon yourself to save Keith, and for that I am grateful."

Keith swallowed trying to force the lump that had formed in his throat down. He stood up from his seat at the fringe of the group and moved to sit on the other side of Maya. He took her other hand in his. "You only did what you felt was right," he said quietly but squeezed her hand gently.

She glanced around the room as her gaze fell on the faces of the others and couldn't see an ounce of hatred in their faces. Her gaze fell on Coran's, and even he looked at her with a friendly face as he tugged on his mustache.

Allura released her hand and continued to smile gently at Maya.

Shiro took Maya's hand in his. "Believe me when I say this, we are a family. We care for each other, but no family ever gets along all the time. So, from this day forward if you have a problem, any type of problem you come and talk to me. Okay?"

"Or me," Coran interjected as he added, "if Shiro and the paladins are not around."

The pain that Maya had held in her chest began to ease. "Thank you."

Shiro stood and moved out of the way as Pidge stood and walked over to where Maya sat to give her a hug.

He couldn't help it but chuckle as it soon resembled a dog pile as Lance and Hunk joined in the hug followed by Keith, Allura, and Coran. A smile tugged at his mouth. It was really heartwarming, but he hated to put an end to this as duty and bonding came to the forefront.

He made a throat clearing noise and raised his voice to be heard. "Guys. Guys," his voice rose a little louder, and the others turned to face him. "Now, I want everyone to get some rest. Tomorrow bright and early we train."

Groans and muttered complaints arose from the others.

* * *

Maya donned her armor and hung her weapons on her belt. She didn't want to be late wondering what kind of training she'd go through today. Even though they'd reassured her that she was a welcome addition to their family, she still had reservations.

What if they were just nice, she couldn't help but wonder as she stepped onto the training deck. The other paladins were waiting for her.

"You ready for this?" Lance asked as he flashed her a smile. Usually, there were teamed up for these exercises, but after a while she found herself fighting back to back with Keith.

Shiro gazed upon his growing family. "Today we'll start with drone training."

The others groaned. Maya cocked her head at them wondering what was so wrong with drones. Hunk turned to her, "We didn't do so well the first time around."

Pidge nodded, "I was the first one taken out. We really sucked back then," she added.

Shiro chuckled at the memory. "We weren't prepared either, but as a team, we've come a long way." He cleared his throat. "I have some surprises planned for today, but we need to keep up with our training. It does help our bond grow stronger. So, we'll be pairing up a little differently this time. Lance is with me."

Lance preened at that and couldn't help but flash a cocky grin at Keith.

Shiro continued, "Hunk you're with Pidge."

Hunk and Pidge high fived each other.

"And that leaves Maya with Keith. Get ready, spread out, and back to back," Shiro said.

Hunk activated his bayard which turned into his cannon while Pidge activated the shield that sprang from her wrist gauntlet. Lance activated his bayard while Shiro activated his shield. Keith activated his shield and bayard while Maya grasped her chakram and drew one sword from the scabbard.

Shiro had set up some prearranged signals with Coran who stood on the observation deck. He nodded, and the Altean flipped a switch, and the room was filled with tennis ball sized drones.

They flew through the air flying towards the paladins breaking off into groups of threes. Maya took a half step back, took aim with the chakram and threw the spinning weapon which screamed through the air and severed three of the drones. It curved in the air and came spinning back towards her. She grabbed it out of the air and hung it back on her belt. She lowered her hand and gripped the hilt of her second sword and drew it out quickly.

The room was filled with heavy cannon fire as Hunk took down several. Pidge grunted as she blocked blasts from the drones.

Light weapons fire joined the chaos as Lance fired his weapon taking down more drones.

Keith and Maya both slashed more drones with their swords.

In no time the drones were taken out. Shiro gave Coran a two-fingered salute as he moved off to the side. A gladiator dropped from the ceiling.

"How's the training going?" Allura asked as she stepped into the control booth.

"Good, they made short work of the drones. Now, Shiro wants to test their bond to one another."

She couldn't take her eyes off the scene being played out below. The Gladiator advanced on Hunk and Pidge. Lance yelled out, "Hunk, duck!" Hunk dropped to the floor.

Lance fired his gun. Each shot was blocked by the gladiator.

"Is it set on level three?" Allura asked.

"Yes, it is, Princess."

"Maya," Keith yelled as the Gladiator chose that moment to charge towards her. He blocked its attack with his sword.

The Zenoxian drew her other sword and attacked the mechanical warrior from the side.

Pidge drew her bayard and attacked from behind and managed to get it wrapped around a leg and sent a jolt of electricity through to the mechanism.

Shiro saluted again, and a second Gladiator dropped from the ceiling.

Hunk having gained his feet didn't see the threat that landed behind him, but Lance did. "Hunk, behind you!" he screamed.

Maya saw the danger as Hunk started to pivot, but he wouldn't be fast enough. She dropped one of her swords, grabbed the chakram, and threw it at the same time Lance raised his gun and aimed for a head shot.

The bolt from his gun and the chakram both struck home and dropped the second Gladiator. Maya grabbed her spinning weapon and hung it on her belt. She ducked the staff that swung wildly by the first mechanical and picked up her sword again.

Lance and Hunk fired their weapons. At the same time, Pidge ground her teeth together and upped the voltage on her weapon. Maya and Keith swung their swords as the gladiator fizzled and collapsed into a pile of junk on the floor.

"Good job paladins, and you too Maya," Shiro praised with a smile tugging at his mouth. "You all took care of your teammates. Excellent work."

Allura joined them on the training deck as she clasped her hands together. "I have to agree with Shiro, that was excellent."

Shiro gazed at his team, "Hit the showers."

The paladins smiled at each other, and each took a turn at clapping Maya on the back. She couldn't help but smile back as the drape of depression lifted a little more from her. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself finally coming to terms that she had a family again.


	8. Chapter 8

The Blade of Marmora, and The Belly of the Weblum. I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. The only character I own is my OC Maya.

* * *

Shiro stood by Coran on the bridge, "Coran, how soon until we get to the Blade of Marmora's base."

Coran studied his screen, "We should be there within a few dobashes."

Pidge's excitement was palpable as she and Hunk discussed the base, and Hunk went into how the shape could resemble food he liked. All of this made Lance hungry.

Maya couldn't stop the eyeroll that sprang to life. Why did Hunk always equate everything to food? He did the same thing with the other base. She sighed.

A sigh came from the other side of the room from Keith's seat. The red paladin hunched forward in his chair. "Guys, this is a serious mission. We need to focus."

Lance true to form mocked Keith as Coran announced to everyone, "The base is in range."

Shiro sighed, and to Maya's ears, she thought it sounded like possibly relief or maybe it was a little trepidation she heard in his voice. Then he told Coran to take them in slowly, and she remembered his words from the day before that families do at times fight. Her eyes slid toward Lance and Keith. She wondered if this was one of those moments, but she turned her gaze back toward the monitor.

Hunk stared at the screen, "Is that a black hole?"

Coran consulted his instruments, "No. It's two black holes and a giant star."

Hunk added, "That's not better."

Again, Maya was stupefied by Pidge's explanation of how hot or was that cold that a black hole would be and then Hunk's equating it to microwaving a burrito. What in the heck was a burrito? She asked herself.

Lance glanced over at Hunk and Pidge, "Now I'm hungry for lunch."

Keith leaped up from his chair and yelled at the others, "Guys, quiet!" His tone softened slightly as he addressed Coran, "Where's the base located?"

Maya raised her arm and reached out towards the red paladin but stopped herself. If he'd blow up at the others for nothing would he lash out at her? Her arm dropped back down to her side.

Coran replied to Keith's question. "In between those three deadly celestial objects."

Pidge blinked as she said, "The perfect defensive position."

"Or the perfect trap," Allura added with steel in her voice.

Hunk agreed with Allura suggesting they shouldn't go in.

Maya took a couple of steps back when Keith blew up again, "What are you talking about? We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There is no other option!"

Everyone stared at the red paladin. Lance raised his arms and held out his hands in a placating gesture trying to calm the situation, "Okay. Jeez. Calm down."

Electronic beeping caught their attention back onto the viewscreen. "We have a communication coming through," Coran said as several characters popped up on their screen in Galran. "Identify yourself," said a female computerized voice.

Shiro, as the head of Voltron, turned to Coran. "Open a hailing frequency." At the beep, Shiro spoke, "We are the Paladins of Voltron sent here by Ulaz."

Several ticks passed as the tension level rose on the bridge. Maya felt it coming in waves from Keith. Empathic connections were sometimes tricky to handle, but she managed.

The same female computerized voice replied, "Two may enter. Come unarmed."

Allura's face screwed up as if she'd smelled something rotten. "Why would they insist we come unarmed?" Her brows knitted together as she gazed at the black paladin, "Shiro this doesn't feel right."

Shiro replied from his position next to Coran, "We've come too far to turn back now."

Coran studied his instruments, "They've just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. It'll be open for another varga. Then it will be closed for two quintants."

"It'll be closed for two years?" Hunk asked as his eyes gazed around the room.

"Two days," Pidge corrected.

Maya rubbed a hand across the back of her neck trying to ease the building tension. The hair raised on the back of her neck as her shoulders tensed.

Shiro walked over towards Keith as Lance who stood near piped up, "So any thoughts on who's going to join you on this little mission? I'm thinking things might get a little hot so you're gonna want someone who can stay cool."

The black paladin didn't miss a beat as he said, "You're right. Keith, you're coming with me."

Lance did a double take as his expression blanched, "Keith's a hothead! He's likely to shoot first and ask questions later, but they won't be able to because they'll be dead!" he said as he pushed himself into Shiro's face almost nose to nose.

Maya sucked in a breath as she feared the worst. Even though Shiro leaned back a little, his reply made sense to her as she released the breath.

"We haven't severed Zarkon's link to the Black Lion," he said as he put his hands-on Lance's shoulders and pushed him back, "so it has to stay here. And the Red Lion can withstand the heat from the sun. So, yes, it'll be Keith."

Coran studied the map sent by the Blade of Marmora. "The course to the base will be treacherous. You're walking the razor's edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun. One false move, and you'll either be crushed into infinity or burnt to a crisp."

Maya stepped up to the pair of paladins, "Be careful," she spoke softly.

Shiro smiled quickly, and Keith nodded as they left the bridge.

After the Red Lion departed the castle Hunk looked around, boredom was starting to set in. "I'm going to try a couple of things in the kitchen," Hunk said to anyone who was listening and then shrugged his shoulders. "Maya, want to come with me?"

"I suppose, that is if I'm not needed here?" She glanced toward Allura.

Allura turned her gaze from the screen to look at Maya. "No, there's no danger that I can see from here."

"Lance?" Hunk asked.

Lance plopped himself down on the raised platform in front of Shiro's station. "I'll stay here," he said as he crossed his arms over his body.

Pidge ran to her station. "I'll run some scans and try to monitor them from here."

* * *

In the kitchen area of the ship, Hunk pulled out some ingredients from a cabinet. He sat them on the counter and then pulled out a bowl and then went to the refrigerator and pulled out some oddly shaped vegetables. "Here, you can chop these up. I think I'll try making some Fajitas and Taquitos." He smiled and then chuckled a little, "When I get nervous, I cook. It calms me down."

Maya began chopping vegetables, and Hunk started mixing some ingredients together. "So, what did you do on Zenox?" he asked.

Maya looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I guess you, and I have never talked about this. Well, when I was younger, I was allowed to join the other children in learning how to shapeshift into the animals of Zenox. We were encouraged to play with the other animals."

"Sounds like fun, but weren't your parents afraid you'd be hurt? I mean on earth the wild animals there can be dangerous."

Maya looked towards a spot on the wall as if seeing something else in the distance. "Mother and Father always let us know which species we could play with and which were dangerous. However, when the children turned fifteen, they were required to start learning from the teachers, so we'd learn what jobs we were skilled for. Some were instructed in the healing arts, others went to learn military skills, while others were instructed in the ways of religion. A few would be suitable for the council to take over when the elders became too old."

Hunk began placing some things that he called tortillas onto a baking sheet that he rolled out very thin. "Sorry, they're not yellow or white looking since I didn't have corn or flour to make them with, but hopefully they'll turn out good," he said as he slid the sheet into the oven and began making more for a second sheet.

He looked up at her, "So your society wasn't very technical?"

Maya shook her head, "No, although we were beginning to develop a ship that would take our people from one continent to another."

"I wonder why that made your planet a target for the Galra," Hunk asked absently.

Her voice broke as her shoulders slumped, "I-I don't know why."

"I'm sorry for bringing this up," Hunk said as he placed a hand over hers.

The oven beeped, and Hunk walked over, opened the door pulling on an oven mitt, and pulling the first baking sheet out of the oven and placed the second in. He set the first sheet off to the side to cool.

"It's okay, Hunk, you didn't know," she smiled gently. "But my mother got sick when I was ten deca-phoebs old. So, father decided that he would begin teaching those of us who were ten or older what we should know at fifteen. He wanted us to get a head start on our education."

Hunk nodded as he tested the first batch of tortillas and then began assembling the Fajitas which he placed back on the baking sheet.

"Father told me of a legend, he said that around the start of the war with the Galra that we were more technically advanced than what we had become. He said the elders at the time swore off technology as an evil."

"Really?" Hunk asked. "I wonder why they did that?"

"I asked my father the same, but he would never tell me, and then Galra came," she sniffed fighting back the tears that threatened to come.

Hunk pulled her into his arms giving her a hug, "I'm sorry this is bringing up painful memories."

He released her, and they finished making the food.

Maya turned to Hunk as he found the floating serving plates, "Hunk why did you talk about shapes of the base like food? And what is a burrito?"

Hunk laughed, "Well, sometimes I can't understand everything Pidge says in all her technical speech, so it's easier if I think about food. That I can understand. And well, a burrito is food that's made with one of these tortillas stuffed with stuff like meat, cheese, chicken and beans. They're delicious. I'll have to make some sometime, but ingredients will be hard to come by. I'm lucky I found these."

As they put the food onto the serving platters, Hunk said, "Let's take these up to the bridge. I think the others could use something to eat while we wait."

As the Zenoxian and the human walked down the hall toward the elevator to get to the bridge, Maya grimaced as pain flashed over the collarbone next to her shoulder. She focused on it to realize that Keith was in a fight with someone. This was like when Shiro fought Zarkon on the astral plain inside the Black Lion's consciousness while she and the others were at the space mall.

But why? Why would he be fighting over at the Blade of Marmora base?

* * *

As she and Hunk entered the bridge, she felt one of the strongest waves of emotion from Shiro. He was angry. But at who she couldn't say. A flash of pain stabbed her in the temple.

She fought away the pain, but there was something she needed to know, about the clothes she wore. She stepped over to Allura as Hunk announced, "Hey guys, Maya and I made us some food in case you're hungry."

"Thanks, guys," Lance said as he caught one of the serving platters as it began to float past him. "Do my eyes deceive me? Hunk you figured out how to make Fajitas and Taquito's!"

"Princess," Maya spoke softly as the paladins and Coran munched on the treats. "When you gave me these clothes, Coran recognized them. Who did they belong to?"

"I suppose I should have told you, but I didn't think about it. They belonged to the Altean Ambassador to Zenox, Lorrem."

Maya gasped and bent over as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

Allura reached out and touched Maya's shoulder, "I know this is a lot to assimilate."

"No that's not it," Maya said as she stood straight. "There's a story that has been passed down in my family."

Allura's eyebrows rose as she stood straighter. "What is it?"

"As my father said, Lorrem came to Zenox maybe fifty deca-phoebs before the Galra war started. He fell in love with one of the council members sister, Nova. They were married about twenty-five deca-phoebs before the war.

"Nova had two children, they were both taught Altean Alchemy and Zenoxian shapeshifting. When the war started Lorrem was called back to Altea. Nova learned from several fleeing Alteans who applied for sanctuary on Zenox that Altea was destroyed. Nova died of a broken heart several deca-phoebs later after she learned that Lorrem had died when Zarkon destroyed your homeworld, Princess.

"But Zenox was so far on the fringes of the universe that we didn't come under Zarkon's attention until three deca-phoebs ago when Zenox was attacked by the Galra."

Maya closed her eyes, she realized that she forgot her father's face as a sob was torn from her throat. She tried to fight back the tears and wiped a hand across her eyes. "Princess, my father, has similar markings, but they are a different shape than yours. My family calls them the blessing of Lorrem. Only adults get them," her voice lowered to almost a whisper, "which I will never see adulthood."

Allura touched Maya's arm, "So, this means you have Altean blood in your veins." The princess smiled sadly at her, "I'm glad to know this, but is it possible you can use some Altean Alchemy?"

"No princess, I don't," Maya didn't mention her ability to make an empathic connection with another person's mind.

"There is one more thing I should mention Maya," Allura said as he touched the Zenoxian's arm gently, "Maura was Lorrem's sister. Maura had the gift of empathy, and you may have a touch of it yourself. Maura was a great warrior of Altea, and her empathy allowed her to know things that no one else did especially about others. She'd know if someone was telling the truth or lying. If you have any feelings like that, please let me know. That would be a great asset."

Maya walked over to Keith's station and sat down. Should she tell them of her empathic connection to Shiro and Keith? She leaned on the arm of the chair, no not yet. She'd wait and see what happened, something told her that more troubles lay ahead.

Several dobashes passed as Allura let out a sigh, "Coran, how long has it been?"

Coran consulted his screen, "Roughly ten vargas."

Allura focused on her instruments on the holographic screen in front of her. "We can't just wait here."

Lance added from his position in front of Shiro's seat, "The path is closed for like, I don't know… thirty more vargas or something?"

Hunk frowned, but then his eyes grew large as Coran turned to Lance, "That's exactly correct."

Hunk couldn't suppress the surprise in his voice as his eyes shifted between Lance and Coran, "Really?"

Lance interlaced his fingers from both his hands together and cracked his knuckles and placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I wasn't born yester-quintant."

Allura trying to make sense of the readings from her screen broke into their conversation. "I-I have to know what's going on down there."

Maya couldn't agree more. The lancing pain in her temple began again.

Pidge replied from her seat, "There's no way to get a read on their base. Too much inference from the solar flares and the black holes."

Hunk turned to the green paladin, "If we account for the gravitational lensing, maybe we can reduce the noise and interference and connect with the Red Lion's sensors, right?" He looked to Lance and then Pidge and back to Lance again.

"Are you looking at me?" Lance asked as he placed a hand to his chest.

Maya suppressed a laugh at their expressions. It was quite comical.

Allura made the final decision. "Get on it."

Maya's amusement ended as more pain lanced in her temple, she stifled the groan not wanting to attract attention, but she rubbed at the side of her head.

A new sensation struck her, determination. It came from Shiro. She asked herself again, what was going on down there, but she closed her eyes trying to block out everything else.

* * *

Allura startled them all when she called out, "The Red Lion is moving."

Lance and Hunk ran to their stations and brought up their holographic screens. Lance yelled, "We have to get down there!"

Hunk shook his head, he knew it was pointless to try yet. "It won't be ready for five more minutes," referring to the pathway.

Coran turned to face them his voice rising a little in excited worry, "The Red Lion has started attacking."

Hunk looked up from his screen, "Wait, what does that mean? Why would the lion attack? Unless…" he didn't want to finish the sentence because of the implication that Keith had proved Lance right after all.

Lance looked to Allura for some kind of confirmation to the dread he felt, "Allura?"

"Everyone stay focused," Allura took command. "Coran how much longer until we can get in?"

"Just a few more ticks, Princess."

"Get ready," she commanded everyone.

Coran counted down the ticks aloud. He got down to one, and the Red Lion appeared on the viewscreen.

Shiro's voice came over the ship's com, "Princess, we're coming back, and we're bringing someone you should meet."

The Red Lion landed in its hanger, it lowered to a crouch, and its jaws opened to reveal several people standing in the mouth. They descended down the ramp to face the gathered paladins, Allura, Coran, and Maya.

Shiro stepped forward as he spoke, "Princess, may I introduce Kolivan, the leader of the Blade of Marmora and his second in command Antok."

The mask on Kolivan's face disappeared to reveal someone that didn't look quite truly Galra. He had red markings on his face that ran over his yellow eyes, and a whitish gray braid of hair that hung from the back of his head down over his shoulder. He towered over everyone in the room and was possibly just a couple of inches taller than his second in command.

He knelt on one knee, "Princess Allura, it's good to see that the rumors are true. You're still alive after all these years."

Allura gazed back, "So is Zarkon. Can we consider you an ally in our fight against him?"

Kolivan stood, "Yes, but we have little time to discuss this. I just received word from our spy inside the Galra hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence, so the timetable for our plan has been moved up."

Shiro asked the question, "How soon do we need to begin?"

Kolivan didn't hesitate as he gave his answer, "Now."

They turned to head for the bridge, but Keith stepped up, "Uh… I have something to tell you, and it's best if I don't keep it a secret, but you all should know." He pulled out his knife, "I've had this for as long as I can remember. My dad gave it to me when he said I was old enough, but I just found out from the blades that I'm part Galra."

Shiro smiled at Keith.

Allura, Coran, and the others stared at him in shock, then a smile crept across Lance's face. "I knew there was something different about you, but wow man."

"How did this happen?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know," Keith shrugged. "I didn't know my mother."

Shiro turned to the others, "No more time for questions, let's get this moving so we can end Zarkon once and for all."

Allura glanced once more at Keith and turned to Shiro, "Are you sure we can trust him?"

Shiro nodded, "I trust Keith with my life." His dark gray eyes hardened for a moment.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk glanced at each other and Hunk smiled, "That's good enough for me."

Shiro looked at the other paladins, "Get suited up. We may need to leave at a moment's notice."

* * *

While Allura, Kolivan, Shiro, and Coran made, the battle plans Hunk settled in his chair at his station. He fought to keep his eyes open, but somehow, he fell asleep. His snoring became loud, but the others ignored it.

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Does he do this a lot?"

"What?" Lance turned to her.

"Fall asleep like this whenever," she pointed at the yellow paladin.

Lance scratched his head, "Uhm… well yeah. He used to do this at the garrison before you were added to our little team. It's like a talent." His attention was drawn to Maya. "Have you noticed, Maya hasn't strayed away from Allura's side since Kolivan and Antok came aboard?"

"Well, not until you said something," Pidge replied.

"Do you think Shiro knows?"

A gust of air came out of Pidge's mouth as she stared up at the blue paladin. "You know if I were a little taller I'd smack you in the back of the head. Of course, he's noticed, but he's too nice to say anything about it."

Maya stood by Allura with one of her hands on the hilt of one of the twin swords she wore on her belt over her armor. The other rested on the chakram ready to throw it in a moment's notice if either of these Galra tried anything against the Altean princess, Coran or one of the paladins.

Hunk's open-mouthed snoring and drool woke him up. He jerked up, "What? What did I miss?" His eyes blinked several times.

Lance beamed at Hunk, "Oh, nothing important. We've just figured out a way to defeat Zarkon."

"Really? I dozed for ten minutes, and you guys figured out how to defeat the forces of evil?"

Pidge's upper lip curled as her nose wrinkled, "You've been asleep for three hours."

Hunk glanced at the center of the room where the image of a 3-D holographic model of Zarkon's command ship hovered.

A slight smile tugged at Shiro's mouth, "I think we've got something here. It's dangerous, and there are a lot of moving parts, but if we can coordinate everything just right, then—"

"Zarkon's reign will be at an end, and the savagery that's poisoned our universe can be cleansed. You've done it, Shiro," Kolivan finished for him. Kolivan and Shiro clasped arms right above the elbow which was the human equivalent of a handshake.

Allura glared at Kolivan, her eyes full of distrust. "As long as we stick to the plan, it should work."

"It will work," Kolivan said. He wasn't a stranger to hostility and recognized both Allura's and the blue-skinned child who stood beside her. "Perhaps then, you'll learn that all Galra are not as bad as Zarkon."

She turned toward Keith, "I hope not."

Kolivan's second looked around with his mask still on his face, "Ulaz was right to trust you all," he commented as the voice sounded a bit muffled and tinny.

Shiro gazed at Antok. "He sacrificed everything to bring us together. Let's honor him by taking down Zarkon."

Maya silently agreed with Shiro but tried not to laugh, but one came bursting out of her chest as Lance explained the plan to Hunk with his over the top antics.

Realization dawned on Hunk as he stepped over to the center of the bridge. "Wow. So, this is it." He gazed over everyone.

Pidge pushed the glasses up her nose as she glanced around at the others. "I guess the only question is, when do we strike?"

Coran pressed some buttons on the holographic control panel in front of him. "As soon as we build a Teludav big enough to wormhole Zarkon's ship."

"Oh man. The Teludav again? Does this mean we need more scultrite?" Hunk asked as he gazed at Coran.

Allura gazed over at the yellow paladin, "That's just one of the many things we'll need."

"Am I, uh… Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall here?" Hunk asked as his eyebrows raised and his face seemed to shine.

Coran quickly burst Hunk's hopeful bubble, "I'm afraid not. This is going to take a lot more scaultrite than we can find in any Unilu shop. For this plan to succeed, we're going to need to split up. We all have a task to do," he said as he consulted his holographic panel in front of him. "Keith, Hunk, you'll be in charge of getting the scaultrite. If anyone of us fails, the entire plan fails." He turned to Shiro, "You, Lance, and Pidge will be in charge of getting Slav from Beta Traz. Princess Allura will go to the Balmera to get us the largest Balmeran Crystal available, and I will be going to Olkarion to get the Teludav started."

* * *

In the Yellow Lion's hanger, Shiro and Keith grasped hands and pulled each other into a hug. When they let go of each other, Keith glanced hopefully to Allura, but she turned her head away from him.

Maya saw the hurt on his face. She wanted to turn away from him after finding out he had Galra blood in his veins, but she realized that what's in a person's blood means nothing. His actions spoke louder than words.

She stepped up to him, "Keith, be careful and come back." She held her arm out, and he grasped the limb as Kolivan and Shiro had on the bridge.

He smiled in return, "I will."

She reached out to Hunk who also grasped her arm, they clasped arms, "Bring yourself and Keith back in one piece," she smiled softly at him.

"I will," he smiled in return.

Maya's smile grew, "When you get back, we'll have to make more Taquitos."

His hand rose as he grinned and flashed her a thumb's up.

Hunk and Keith climbed into the Yellow Lion as Pidge waved goodbye. The Yellow Lion launched out of the hanger and into space flying away from the castle.

* * *

Lance and the others went to the Blue Lion's hangar. Lance turned to the princess, "How about a kiss for good luck," he said as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Allura sighed, turned her eyes to up to gaze at the ceiling as if saying why me. The largest of the mice lay upon her shoulder.

Maya fought to control the giggle that threatened to bubble up out of her chest as Coran hefted the mouse by the scruff of its neck and pressed its face up to Lance's puckered lips. It smiled as Lance's scream was muffled by its face. He wiped at his mouth with his gloved hand as he, Shiro, and Pidge left in the Blue Lion.

* * *

Maya followed Coran and Allura to the shuttle bay, they embraced as Coran spoke gently, "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon."

Allura spoke softly, "Take care, Coran."

They released each other, and Coran whispered, "Stay safe, Princess." He turned to Maya, "Look after her."

Maya nodded, "I will keep her safe."

Coran climbed into the shuttle and piloted the vehicle away as Maya and Allura made their way quietly to the bridge. With everyone else gone the castle was so quiet it grated on Maya's nerves.

Allura pulled up her holographic control screen as she plotted a course for the Balmera. "Take Coran's station," she told the Zenoxian.

Maya nodded and took up the position as the castle moved off toward their next destination.


	9. Chapter 9

Escape from Beta Traz and Stayin' Alive. I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. Just taking the characters out for a spin. The only character I own is my OC, Maya.

 **AN: I'm taking the time now to give a shout out to Puff the Ninja for allowing me to bounce ideas. Thank You.**

* * *

Maya stood at Coran's station and rubbed a hand along the back of her neck. She silently prayed that everyone's missions would go off without a… what was the word they used, a hitch? Just what was a hitch, she wondered to herself. Humans had so many weird words. She hoped the paladins would return safely. Her stomach churned, and her chest tightened as time itself seemed to slow down.

She heard squeaking at her feet and looked down to see the smallest of the mice squeaking up at her. She knelt and touched the tiny creature on the head. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

Allura chuckled, "He's asking if you're all right."

"I'm fine," Maya replied as the mouse grabbed one of her fingers and pulled itself up into the palm of her hand.

"Chulatt doesn't think you are. He's very preceptive, but he and the other mice are such dreadful gossips." Allura replied as the biggest mouse on her shoulder squeaked.

Her eyes narrowed, "Platt, don't you dare take that tone with me. You're the one who came to me when the paladins finally got the idea of how to form Voltron at will with their secrets. But I must confess it was interesting to learn that Pidge was not the boy I thought she was."

"So that one is Platt, and this one here is Chulatt," Maya said while stroking the smallest one's fur. It was so soft.

"Yes, and the blue mouse with red eyes is Plachu," Allura said as it squeaked. "And the pink one is Chuchule."

Platt squeaked again and rubbed his face against Allura's cheek. She chuckled, "I forgive you."

Maya giggled as Chulatt squeaked and ran up her arm to perch on her shoulder. She could almost swear the mouse sounded smug when it squeaked again.

Allura sighed, "It's going to be a long trip, so why don't we go get something to eat."

"What if something happens?" Maya asked.

"The alarms will alert us. Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

* * *

Allura sat on the raised platform as the mice squeaked. She'd guessed their latest clue in a game of charades correctly.

Maya raised an eyebrow as she watched. She didn't see any reason for her to play, after all, she wasn't born on Altea, so he had no idea what these clues were that the mice were coming up with. She could only guess that this Bytor was some kind of vehicle that had existed on the princess's homeworld.

"Hunk was right," Allura said as she grinned. "These Earth road trip games do help to pass the time."

Coran's station beeped, and Maya turned toward it. "It's Coran."

Allura stood and pressed a button on her holographic screen, and Coran's face appeared. "How are you, Princess? Are you almost to the Balmera?"

"I'll arrive in just a few dobashes, I hope I'm able to find a crystal big enough for the Teludav."

Maya turned her attention back to the station she manned, and Chulatt seemed to sense her sadness. The little mouse ran away from the others and squeaked at her. She knelt and ran a hand over its head, "I just miss the others," she said as she sniffed. "The castle feels so empty without them."

Chulatt squeaked again and climbed into her hand. It rubbed its head against her hand.

A soft smile tugged at her lips, "Thanks for listening to me."

Chulatt squeaked and climbed up her arm and perched on her shoulder. It pat her cheek as if saying everything would be okay.

"Thanks, Chulatt," Maya said as she stood.

She heard Coran ask about Hunk and Keith. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the readings in front of her. Keith was a paladin don't curse him because he's half-Galra. She folded her fingers into a fist, just wishing the princess would go back to how she treated him before finding out about his heritage.

Whether Allura noticed or not she continued speaking to Coran, "No word from them yet."

Coran tugged his mustache as his face changed to pure smugness. "I have no doubt my scientifically accurate instructional video was of great help."

Maya covered up the giggle that threatened to bubble up out of her chest with a cough.

"I'm sure it was," Allura replied. "If they collect enough scultrite for the lenses, will your Teludav structure be complete?"

"It's nearly done," he replied. "The Olkari and I have been working on it day and night. It will be ready in time."

Allura sighed, "I hope so."

Even Maya heard the worry in her voice. She was worried too. Their own mission was necessary, but if just one part of this failed then the whole plan would have to be called off. "Zarkon needs to die," she whispered to her herself as both hands curled into fists and the muscles in her arms jerked.

Chulatt squeaked again.

She released her fists and closed her eyes trying to force the tension out of her body. Chulatt nuzzled against her cheek as tears collected at the back of her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the mouse. "I'm just so afraid that this whole plan is going to go awry." She wiped at an errant tear that threatened to fall.

Maya focused back on the conversation and heard Allura say, "Thank you, Coran."

Maya's attention was taken by a beep that came from the console. "We're approaching the Balmera."

"I'll take over," Allura said as she rerouted the helm controls back to her station.

She eased the castle down perfectly on the surface of the Balmera. The princess headed for the landing craft that would take her to the surface. She heard the extra pair of footsteps behind her. Allura stopped, turned, and held up a hand palm open to the blue-skinned Zenoxian. "You don't have to come down with me. The Balmerans are our allies."

"I promised Coran that I would keep you safe. I can't let you go down alone."

Allura rolled her eyes. Sometimes Coran was just too much of a… a mother hen. "Very well, but Coran does tend to worry."

* * *

As the doors opened an older looking Balmeran that Maya suspected was female spoke. "The Balmera welcomes your return Princess Allura," and then she smiled at Maya, "and friend." Her voice was soft yet gruff. Maya had to wonder if this is what living rocks sounded like.

Another who looked younger clasped her hands to her chest, "Princess, did Hunk accompany you?"

Allura smiled, "I'm sorry, Shay but Maya and I have come alone. The others are on important missions of their own, collecting important elements that we need to defeat Zarkon."

The Balmeran elder didn't blink, "Defeat Zarkon? How can we help? The Balmera and its people can never thank you enough for all that you've done."

Allura clasped her hands in front of her body, "If the Balmera gives it, I need a crystal."

"Battleship class?" Shay asked.

Maya glanced around as more Balmerans had gathered around drawn by the arrival of the Castle of Lions. Maya knew that the Balmerans were allies of Voltron, but just what the princess and the paladins had done to earn their trust she didn't know.

Allura replied, "Bigger."

* * *

Shay and her family along with Allura and Maya entered a sparking chamber inside the Balmera. Crystals glittered along the walls but near the wall stood the largest gem that Maya had ever seen.

Well, no, she took that back. There was a large crystal on the surface that was as huge or bigger than the Castle of Lions. But it must have been too large for their purposes. She frowned, and how were just the two of them going to carry this crystal back to the castle? That was another problem she didn't want to think about.

Allura stepped forward and placed her hands on the crystal. The entire chamber began to hum.

Maya stared as her chin dropped, and her mouth hung open. She found that some of the legends about Alteans were true. She glanced around as the Balmerans dropped to their knees with their hands touching the ground.

The surface began to rumble as some of the nearer crystals around them began to grow. It was like the Balmera approved of what they did. The rumbling grew louder as Maya glanced around. She jumped as more crystals grew and couldn't stop the worry that they'd be caught in a cave in and be unable to get out.

Shay raised her head and looked around but craned her head over ask her elder, "Of what was that rumble? Perhaps because a crystal this big has never been asked for?"

The aged one lifted her head also, "No, this is something different."

Maya couldn't agree more. She couldn't zero in on where it was coming from, but waves of hate and anger washed over her.

"Should we stop the ceremony?" Shay asked.

The elder shook her head, "Let her finish."

Maya took a step back as the crystal rose out of the ground.

Allura lowered her arms, "Thank you."

* * *

As they gathered under the Castle of Lions, Shay spoke in her soft and gentle manner, "The crystal has been loaded onto your Castle, Princess."

Allura and Shay embraced, and the elder embraced the princess. "We wish you could stay longer," the elder spoke. She pulled up a container and handed it over to the Altean, "I made you some stickercup stew for the sky road."

Allura offered a watery smile as she forced herself to accept the pot when two of what looked like some kind of worm or larva popped out and hung over the side of the container. "Oh, thank you. I'm sure Maya and I shall enjoy this immensely."

Maya muttered under her breath something she'd heard one of the other paladins say before, "Fat chance."

Allura shot her a glare, and the blue-skinned Zenoxian shrugged her shoulders.

The Balmera rumbled again, and this time Maya was able to focus. Her eyes were drawn to the huge crystal. Something seemed to glow inside as a more explicit wave of anger and hate came from the crystal.

"Princess, we need to leave. Now!"

Maya tugged on Allura's arm. Maya looked around at the confused Balmerans, "Run!" She turned to the princess. "You told me if I had any feelings to tell you." She pointed at the crystal. "There's something there, and it's very angry."

The Balmera rumbled again, only more violently rocking the ground beneath their feet.

The massive crystal in the distance began to crack and shatter. Pieces fell off striking the ground. "Not good," Maya said as she tugged the princess again.

"Oh no," Allura said realizing what it was. By now the Balmerans ran away screaming. Allura dropped the stickerpot stew.

Maya pulled Allura into the landing craft, and it rose up into the air. They both said together, "Hurry, hurry." It might have been comical if they weren't in such a dire situation.

The last of the crystal broke releasing the Robeast that the paladins had fought on the Balmera before. Only it was minus a head and had two large crystals like shields it wielded and another that stuck out of its chest. It marched steadily towards the castle.

Maya ran to Coran's station as Allura reached hers. The princess yelled, "Particle barrier up!"

Maya stabbed at the controls on her holographic screen, and the particle barrier rose around the castle.

Allura activated the defenses firing all lasers at the beast.

It continued to advance on the castle using the two crystal shields to block the beams.

An energy beam shot out of the Robeast's chest. The castle rocked from the impact.

Both Allura and Maya steadied themselves as the mice squeaked in panic. Allura started stabbing at controls on her holographic screen. "We have to lure it away from the Balmera!" she called out to Maya.

Maya pressed a control on her board, and the engines roared to life lifting the castle off the surface. They spouted blue-white flame from the bottom of the ship as it rose into the sky, gaining altitude and pulling away from the living planet.

The headless Robeast launched itself giving chase.

"Open hailing frequencies contact the Yellow and Blue Lions," Allura called out as the castle rocked from a near miss from the Robeast's weapon.

"Opened," Maya called out as she held on for dear life.

Allura called out over the com's, "Hunk, Keith, can you hear me?"

Hunk and Keith's faces appeared on her screen. Keith was quick to reply, "Hunk and Keith here. What's going on Princess?"

"You must return to the Castle! I need you!"

"We're on our way," Keith replied, and the screen blanked out as it changed to the interior of the Blue Lion.

"Paladins are you there?"

Lance either heard the fear in her voice or saw it on her face, "Princess, what's happening?"

"That monster that attacked us on the Balmera before has returned!"

All the paladins roared in unison, "What?"

"I need you back here immediately!"

Lance's reply was smug, "You got it, Princess. Sharpshooter is on the way."

Allura rolled her eyes as Lance and Pidge got into a little argument. For the umpteenth time, she wondered why humans argued so much.

Shiro shushed them, "Ready when you are Allura."

Allura placed her hands on the two hip-high pylons that rose up from the floor. She closed her eyes and concentrated on creating the wormholes as Maya worked on keeping the particle barrier up.

Two bright blue-white circles appeared in the space above the castle, and both the blue and yellow lions flew out of the wormholes as the Robeast fired again.

The area of space around the castle exploded in brilliant explosions. Allura consulted her instruments, "Its weapon must be increased by the crystal in its chest."

The beast fired again, and the particle barrier fell. "Princess, the particle barrier is down."

Shiro and Pidge ran onto the bridge. Allura called out to Shiro, "The particle barrier is severely damaged."

His eyes landed on Maya, no he couldn't ask someone who had no idea about the inner workings of the device to try to fix it. "Slav, can you help the Princess to restore the particle barrier?"

"Yes."

Shiro and Slav stared at each other. Shiro felt the want to wring this being's neck. "Now?"

"Oh, you mean this reality? Got it."

Maya watched the fight from Coran's station. Her heart seemed to stutter as the paladins tried to find a way to form Voltron. Pidge was able to get a shot into the chest from the cannon that caused a vine to grow out of its chest and blocking the weapon temporarily. The lions formed Voltron, and it wasn't long after they destroyed the Robeast once and for all.

* * *

Slav lay on Coran's console while pressing buttons with three of his arms while resting his head on another hand. "Why is there a grand entrance on the fortieth floor? What's with all the ziplines? You have hover technology."

Allura struggled to control her temper, "Well, you know what? Ziplines were quite fashionable ten thousand years ago."

The paladins stepped onto the bridge. "Allura, have you heard from Coran?" Keith asked.

She crossed her arms over her body as she replied and kept her back to him, "Yes."

Lance asked in his over the top manner, "So, we ready to pop through the wormhole and get back to Olkarion?"

She turned to face the others smiling brightly, "Yes, I've checked with Coran and the Teludav is nearly complete. Hunk, thank you for getting the scultrite."

Hunk flashed a weak smile, "No problem. You know Keith was there too."

She stared at Keith, and Keith stared back.

Maya nearly sobbed. Keith was suffering on the inside, she felt it, and she couldn't stand staying quiet anymore. "Ahh," she stared at both of them as her hands curled up in fists. "You know I may not be an adult or mature or anything like that but your both hurting each other!" She turned away from them, kicked at Shiro's station, then stalked off the bridge.

Pidge glanced around, "Uh… I'll go see if she's all right." The green paladin ran off before anyone could say anything. She saw Maya leaning against a wall in the hall by the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Pidge asked as she stepped up to the Zenoxian.

Maya rubbed a hand over her face. "Yeah, I'm just so furious at her. Allura is so mean to Keith. It's not his fault he's got Galra blood."

"I know," Pidge said as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Her voice lowered, "I'm looking for my dad and brother. They were taken by the Galra along with Shiro. He says we're going to find them, and I hope he's right."

"I'm sorry, Pidge," Maya said as her heart sank. "I must be a constant reminder of your pain."

Pidge shook her head, No, you're not." She seemed to take on a thoughtful look, and then a wicked gleam came to her brown eyes. "But…," she glanced around and then switched off her helmet com. "Say, do you want to do something fun? I've been thinking about this ever since you had the flu."

Maya looked down at the smallest of the humans. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Pidge glanced around again. "When we get to Olkarion, Lance will need to milk Kaltenecker, and I thought that you could shapeshift into another cow. It would be a perfect prank after what he said about you. Sound good?"

"You'll have to explain to me what a prank is, but I'm in." Both girls high-fived.

* * *

The Castle of Lions landed in the Olkari's capital city. Coran joined Princess Allura and the paladins as they gazed at the giant structure that they would use to wormhole Zarkon's command ship to another part of the universe to fight him without all his troops coming after Voltron.

"We've made great progress while you were gone, and now that we have the scaultrite, we should be able to finish in less than a quintant."

Lance gazed at it, "Wow. That is one giant Teludav."

Keith sounded awed as he spoke, "Nice work, Coran."

Maya could only stare at the object. So, this is the central part of the plan to finally end Zarkon. She wished she felt better about it, but she had a semi-queasy feeling. Something wasn't sitting right with her, but she couldn't quite identify it.

They were startled out of their conversations by beeping and then a holographic screen popping up from an Olkari flying cube. The eight-armed being known as Slav appeared on Coran's screen and he was banging on the Teludav with one hand. "I've made some improvements to your design. This will increase our chances of survival in this reality by 205 percent."

Coran asked, "Is this guy a little?"

Shiro's response was, "Yes."

Pidge added, "No doubt."

Lance commented, "Not a fan."

Coran yelled at the screen, "Stop hitting the Teludav."

Somewhere around the structure, there was an explosion, and Slav said, "Ow."

Hunk looked around, "I'm gonna go see if Rhyner had luck in making those items I asked her about a while back."

Lance grinned. "Yea, it will be a nice change to have some real dairy products around the castle."

"Yeah," Hunk agreed, "trying to find anything that mimics cheese and butter out here in space is hard."

"Mmm… real ice cream," Pidge grinned and winked at Maya.

The blue-skinned Zenoxian grinned and took off in a run inside the castle.

Allura glanced at the others. "What is going on with Maya? She seems to be in higher spirits since the last time we saw her." The mice ran up to the princess and squeaked.

Shiro eyed Pidge, "Are you two up to something?"

Pidge looked up at him, "Who me? No," she replied straight-faced.

Lance glanced around to see who was still there. "I need to go milk Kaltenecker. Anyone want to come with me?"

"Sure," Pidge said as she stuck her hand in her pocket feeling around to be sure her cell phone was there.

The pair walked off when Allura shouted, "They're doing what?" She glanced at Shiro, "What is a prank?"

He groaned and placed his human hand over his face. Shiro glanced at Allura as he moved his hand away from his face. "According to Commander Holt, Pidge was a master prankster. That is before she started getting bullied at school.

"Kids can be really mean to each other, but Pidge's were mostly harmless fun. Most of the time directed at her brother Matt. He was the one who came up with the nickname Pidge."

"Well, I hope your right that this is harmless fun," Allura replied.

Shiro couldn't agree more.

* * *

Lance and Pidge walked onto the holodeck and were surrounded by what looked like sprawling fields of Altean grass with the Juniberry flowers everywhere. In a small enclosure stood Kaltenecker.

As they approached Lance rubbed at his eyes, "When did we get a second cow?"

Both animals stood side by side contently chewing their cud. Lance circled them. He scratched the back of his head, they were identical to each other in every way down to the pink bow tied on their tails.

"Did someone go back to the space mall without me?" He craned his head toward Pidge his blue eyes glaring at her.

"No, there's never been a reason to go back there. Besides, Shiro would never let us go back."

Lance glared at her as he tried to figure out who went back to the space mall and bought something from that gray alien's Earth store. At that moment both cows mooed at the same time. He turned his attention back to the animals when the one on the right winked at him.

Did it wink? He asked himself and took a step closer to the cows when it winked at him again. A startled scream was ripped from his throat as he jumped backward, tripped, and landed on his backside. He pointed at the cow, "It winked at me."

"Really? I didn't see it," Pidge replied innocently as she fished her phone out of her pocket.

The cow on the right moved and took a few steps forward until her face was close to Lance's. Her mouth opened, and her huge tongue came snaking out and licked the blue paladin's face starting at the tip of his chin and moving up slowly to the top of his forehead.

Pidge snapped a picture as a huge grin broke out over her face.

Lance hurriedly wiped the cow slobber off his face and then concentrated on the animal in front of him that stepped back two steps and then glowed and shifted into Maya.

Pidge and Maya high-fived and laughed. "Mission accomplished," Pidge said as she forwarded the picture off to the other paladins. They ran for the exit.

"Ahh," Lance screamed, "I know you talked her into this Pidge! You have started something that I'm going to finish!" He ranted as they reached the doorway.

Pidge turned to him before she ducked out of the doorway. She stuck out her tongue, flashed her phone at him, and laughed again.

* * *

The Paladins and Maya stood on a platform gazing not only at the Teludav but also at the Olkarion sunset. Maya sat down next to Pidge, and the two of them shared a quick grin.

Pidge looked around at the others, "What's everyone thinking about?"

Shiro gazed at a distant spot, "Zarkon."

Hunk's reply was typical Hunk, "Calzones," which drew everyone's attention.

Maya wondered what a calzone was as she figured out from the way Hunk talked about must be another food from earth. She rubbed at her forehead. Some things would never change about the yellow paladin, but it was kind of endearing.

"We've come a long way," Keith's voice was soft and reminiscent as his thoughts seemed to wander back to rescuing Shiro on earth.

Lance chuckled, "Yeah remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?"

Hunk groaned. Why did everyone always bring up his throwing up all the time? He was actually better. Only occasionally did he throw up.

As they continued talking Maya pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her hands around them as she placed her chin on her knees. What would become of her once Zarkon was gone? Her stomach lurched. She was beginning to learn to trust these strange feelings. She couldn't place it, but something told her that after this her world may come crashing down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Best Laid Plans and Blackout. I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender just taking the characters out for a spin. The only character I own is my OC Maya.

 **This is it the final chapter of The Protector. Thanks again to Puff the Ninja for letting me bounce off ideas. And thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed. They made my day. Thanks, sdkop 21, Megane-chan, and Puff the Ninja.**

* * *

The completed Teludav sat on the top of a platform with the lions hovering around waiting for the word to launch into space. The Castle of Lions sat nearby dwarfed by the giant wormhole maker.

Kolivan and Antok joined Princess Allura as Maya stood behind her keeping an eye on the two Galra. Even though they said they were allies, Maya knew that sometimes you couldn't trust a person by what they said. She knew first hand that actions spoke louder.

Princess Allura turned to face the new leader of the Olkari. "Thank you, Ryner, for all you and the Okari have done to assist us."

Maya paid scant attention to these functions, she wanted to get on with this and take out Zarkon once and for all. She sighed and whispered softly to herself, "Patience Yields Focus."

She heard Shiro's chuckle in her helmet com, "You too, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yes."

"Settle down, we'll be in space in due time."

She heard Coran over the cheers from the gathered Olkari, "Princess, it's time."

Maya sat at Shiro's station as the all the Voltron lions' jaws locked onto the Teludav structure. She clasped her hands together as worst-case scenarios came to mind. Her chest tightened. What's wrong with me? She asked herself.

Shiro's face appeared on the screen. "Princess, we are go for launch."

Maya listened to everything that was going on. How could the two Galra be so calm at this moment, she wondered. The castle rose into the sky as the lions followed carrying the Teludav into space.

* * *

Shiro stood beneath the holographic images of the Black Lion and the Teludav as he outlined the final plan. "I'll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon's fleet to our current location and make sure he's within the teludav's area of effect. Keeping the Teludav hidden behind the space-fold until the last possible second is essential."

As the talk continued, Maya found herself losing focus. She didn't know what she would call it, but at that moment she didn't see Shiro standing there where she knew he was. She blinked several times, and he was back where he belonged. Dizziness hit her. She blinked again, and the dizziness passed.

Maya glanced around again. Was this the best plan? How could she know? She wasn't military. She took a deep breath, but her fingers began to tingle, as her mouth went dry. How can they be so calm, she wondered?

Shiro frowned towards Slav, "That's a risk we'll have to take. Once Zarkon's ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace. Together, they'll take out Zarkon's system and upload the virus."

Pidge grinned with that wicked gleam in her eyes. "And he'll be a sitting du-flax."

Everyone stared at the green paladin.

"What? A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet."

Coran suddenly leaped past Shiro. "We'll wormhole Zarkon five hundred million light years away, and he'll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knows what hit him!"

Maya slapped a hand to her face as Pidge leaned over to her, "my sentiments exactly."

Shiro turned to Kolivan, "What about Thace?"

"He should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago. We should hear from him soon."

Shiro's gaze was alert as his jaw set in determination. "Let's do it."

Maya stepped forward. He was so much like her own father she couldn't let him just go without a quick word. "Stay safe," she said quietly.

He nodded as he winked at her. He stepped up on the platform and then it lowered and disappeared from view. It returned empty.

* * *

The interior of the Black Lion flashed on the screen. "Zarkon took the bait," Shiro said. "He's got my location. Is everybody in position."

"We've not heard from Thace. He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago," Kolivan replied.

Antok added, "He could have been captured."

Kolivan finished, "Or killed. We need to abort the mission immediately."

Allura glared at them, "Abort? No! We cannot back away now."

Antock turned to her, "The Blade of Marmora does not take chances. It's how we've survived for so long."

Maya placed her head in her hands. The animosity was palpable coming from both of the Blades, and Allura was nerve-wracking. Actually, this whole mission was nerve-wracking, and she grit her teeth as they continued sniping at each other. She drew in a deep breath, but there was no way to keep calm during this. "Enough!" she yelled. "This bickering is getting us nowhere. You are adults, act like it!"

She sighed as she sat down at Shiro's station and then slid down in the seat trying to keep the black paladin's eyes off of her.

Keith rose from his seat, "I'll do it."

Allura turned, "What?"

"I'll sneak onto Zarkon's ship. I'm Galra, so I'll be able to interact with their technology. Pidge, you can rig up one of those pods with a cloaking device, right?" Keith asked.

"Well, yeah."

Kolivan turned to the red paladin, "Going onto Zarkon's ship is a suicide mission. I would never command someone so inexperienced to go on a mission so dangerous."

Keith's blue-gray eyes glared back at the Blade of Marmora leader. "No one is commanding me. I'm doing it."

Allura glared at Keith.

But the final say as to what the paladins would do came down to Shiro, "Pidge, get that pod ready. Keith… let me know when you're on your way. I'll give you cover."

Maya knew Shiro didn't want to risk Keith, but even she saw it was the only way. She glanced at the Princess but turned her eyes away. Would Allura ever trust Keith again? She asked herself.

* * *

Maya couldn't take her eyes away from the screen. Galra fighters and battlecruisers were trying to trap the Black Lion as Shiro cleared a path for the pod Keith piloted. The trail of explosions led straight to the enemy's command ship.

Allura spoke up for the first time since Keith left the castle. "The plan is working. Keith is on board."

Lance reported, "The Castle of Lions defenses are up and ready to go."

"Starting gravity generator now. Commencing cloak," Slav said.

* * *

Maya felt the tension coming from Keith as he traversed through Zarkon's ship. She rubbed at the back of her neck as Kolivan gave him instructions over the com system.

"Okay. You've made it to the lower communications deck. Head left down that corridor."

Antok took over, "Based on the schematics from Thace there should be a large door up ahead. This is the central hub for the Galra fleet."

Keith replied, "I see it."

Maya was torn between her concern for both Keith and Shiro. Both of their emotions were tearing at her. She closed her eyes trying to focus. She leaned forward, "Viho, help us," she whispered softly. A soft touch on her shoulder eased the tension in her body allowing her to focus on what was going on around her.

Shiro's voice came over the com. "I'm two minutes out. Is everybody ready?"

"No, Keith hasn't made it to the hub yet. We need more time."

"How much more time?"

Maya's breath whooshed in and out as she struggled to maintain a semblance of calm. She wanted to get up and pace, but that would alert everyone on the bridge to her state of mind. She glanced around and noticed the other paladins were gone. When did they leave? She thought.

She rubbed at her temple, she heard Keith's voice come over the com. "Kolivan, I'm in, now what?"

"Now you need to reset the system using the codes Thace obtained. It'll be down for a dobash. That's when we'll upload the virus."

Keith replied, "It doesn't seem to be working."

"Try it again."

Maya clenched her hands into fists. She wanted to do something not sit here like a fifth wheel. Chulatt appeared by her foot and squeaked. The mouse climbed up her armored leg to sit in her lap.

She stroked Chulatt's head with a gloved finger as she spoke, "I feel so useless. The Paladins, the Blades, Allura, Coran, and even Slav are all doing something important, and here I sit."

Chulatt squeaked again.

"Are you trying to give me a…" she stopped for a minute. "What is it a pep talk?"

The smallest mouse nodded.

"I don't know what you're trying to tell me but thank you."

Maya had to focus again on what was happening. Her own self-doubt was causing her mind to wander. She heard Lance, "This is getting hairy. How are you doing Keith?"

"The Galra switched the codes. We're trying a workaround."

Lance replied, "We? Who's we?"

"Thace. I found him. I'll explain later."

Shiro's voice came over, "Copy that."

Slav came over the com system. "The gravity generator won't maintain power much longer. If it goes down, we're going to be uncloaked in open space."

Maya stood up. The plan seemed like it was falling apart, as she held Chulatt in her palm.

Alarms blared, "I hate it when I'm right," Slav said. "The gravity generator just lost power! Now there's no reality where we all get out alive!"

Maya licked her lips and realized her palms were sweaty inside her gloves.

Coran talked faster than usual, "Princess, the Teludav is completely exposed."

"We can't wait any longer I'm powering the Teludav now!"

Maya saw the blip on the holographic screen at Coran's station. "The Red Lion just left the castle!"

"The system is down uploading the virus," Kolivan said as his clawed fingers raced over the screen.

Coran's fingers pressed the buttons igniting the engines of the castle that pushed the Teludav as it moved to engulf Zarkon's command ship.

Maya holding Chulatt in the palm of her hand glanced down at the smallest of the space mice, "It's working." She knelt and placed the mouse back down on the deck. "Go find the others and stay with them. You don't need to be in the middle of this."

Chulatt squeaked as he scampered away.

As the last of Zarkon's ship went through the formed wormhole, Princess Allura collapsed to the deck.

Coran yelled, "Everyone, hang on! Here we go!"

The Castle of Lions and the Voltron Lions raced into the wormhole. As they came out on the other side, Coran was at the princess's side.

Shiro's face appeared on the screen, "Coran, how's Allura?"

Coran pressed a finger to feel for her pulse. "Weak but okay."

"You take care of her. We've got it from here."

Maya watched the lions form Voltron and begin to attack the command ship. She couldn't deny that it was a beautiful sight watching Zarkon's ship being slowly dismantled system by system as they struck with the giant sword.

Allura woke in Coran's arms and looked up at the viewscreen. "We've done it," her voice was weak as she spoke. "This is the end of Zarkon's reign."

"Yes, Princess."

Maya gasped as a big dark ball of energy appeared behind Voltron.

Kolivan said, "Oh, no."

As a beam of dark energy blasted toward Voltron Allura screamed, "NO!"

It struck the defender of the universe and bluish energy dispersed from the mechanical warrior.

Coran began calling out as worry tinged his voice, "Paladins! Can you hear me?"

Maya dropped to her knees on the deck, "No," she whispered.

Coran glared accusingly at Kolivan, "I thought the virus shut down all of Zarkon's power!"

Allura replied weakly, "That blast was not from the weapons systems. It was magic."

Kolivan thought about her words for a minute and then nodded to himself. "It must have been the Komar. Zarkon has been trying to develop a device to extract the quintessence from planets. It appears he's succeeded."

Coran's voice trembled, "If it destroys planets, what did it do the paladins?"

Allura clutched at her chest, "Paladins! Shiro! Can you hear me?"

Maya closed her eyes and concentrated on the two paladins she had a link with. She felt both of them and released the breath that she held. They were alive. She opened her eyes, and her mouth dropped open to say something when Shiro's voice came over the com, "Yes, Princess. We're alive."

Coran gasped in relief, "Oh, thank the ancients!"

Allura asked, "Is Voltron operational?"

Keith replied, "I can't move my lion."

"You've been hit with some kind of witchcraft that draws the quintessence out of you," Coran said as he helped Allura stand. "You need to get out of there! Another blast like that and you may not survive!"

Movement on the command ship drew their attention as a hatch opened. A giant mech as big as Voltron emerged with what looked like wings on the back of it and a face that resembled Zarkon.

"Voltron's still not responding," Shiro said.

Allura planted her feet and lifted her chin. She exuded calm, "We must buy them more time. Get us in closer. Divert all power to our weapons system."

Coran jerked as he turned to face her. "What? Princess, we'll be defenseless."

Maya grit her teeth. Why was Coran so difficult all of a sudden? Couldn't he see that if they didn't do something Zarkon would take the Voltron Lions and kill the paladins? She stomped over to Coran's station. She brushed past Kolivan and Antok and pressed the required switches. "Power is diverted. Weapons are charging."

Coran seemed to regain his senses and stepped up to his position but brushed Maya out of the way, gently. He entered the course direction, and the ship moved in closer to Zarkon's position.

She spoke decisively as the castle moved ever closer to Zarkon, "Listen to me. You are true paladins now. Connect with your lions, reach out to each other! Fight! This cannot end now!" She paused for a moment and then yelled, "Fire!"

A beam of bright white energy raced away from the ship striking Zarkon and pushing his mech back until it crashed into his command ship. He managed to pivot his wings until the beam fired back at the castle.

Allura screamed as the ship took a direct hit. The beam stopped as the castle drifted.

* * *

Coran opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. He blinked and the memory of what happened flooded into his mind as he realized he was floating around the bridge along with everyone else. He kicked off the bulkhead to reach his princess and reached out to grab her as the momentum knocked him into the opposing wall. "Are you all right, Princess?"

Maya heard his voice, she groaned as she blinked her eyes open. She was now thankful that she wore her armor. She glanced around and found the mice floating. She collected them together and then moved over to Kolivan and Antok as they both began to rouse.

She listened to Coran as he gave the damage report which didn't bode well for the ship. What was worse their communications were down, and they couldn't contact the paladins.

Allura turned to Coran as Slav made his appearance on the bridge. "You and Slav do what you can to get the castle functioning again. Kolivan can you get Maya and me to the Komar?"

"It will be dangerous, but I know a way."

Maya used her jetpack to maneuver to Allura's side. "You and Antok come with Maya and me. We're going to attack the witch directly if we hope to stop that thing. Coran the bridge is yours."

* * *

Four personal transport craft shot out of the castle. They flew through space and debris and were not noticed by Zarkon or Voltron who had regained power and was attacking the Galran Emperor with a renewed vigor.

Kolivan flipped a switch and jumped off his transport that shot up and impacted with one of the druids floating platforms. He leaped up distracting the druid as Allura attacked from behind with her staff knocking the hooded and masked druid from the floating platform.

Antok and Maya joined them as the woman in purple robes yelled, "Attack!" Maya closed her eyes as the image of the lab came into her mind along with Haggar's cackling laughter. She forced it away as she crouched and pulled her chakram from off her belt.

Two druids on floating platforms flew at them, Maya threw the chakram, and it impacted with one of the masks slicing it in two as it returned to her hand.

Antok split off from the group taking on one druid by himself, but he couldn't get a chance to kill it because the enemy would disappear in a puff of smoke and reappear in another spot.

Maya held her chakram as she watched Allura and Kolivan team up on one of the druids. They could be killed, and distraction was the key. Shiro's words came back to her as she took a breath, 'Patience yields focus.'

Allura distracted, and with a well-placed sword throw, Kolivan struck it in the chest. It dissolved into a pile of robes.

Antok was struck by a beam of energy from Haggar allowing his opponent to get behind him. A ball of black energy at the druid's fingertips and then a beam of electricity shot through Antok coming out of his chest.

Maya screamed, "NO!"

While Kolivan yelled, "Antok," who dropped to the ground taking one last breath, he died.

Antok's killer came at Maya as a third came out of nowhere. She sensed him and threw her chakram. It struck home where the neck should be and dropped the druid in its tracks. Kolivan, knocked her out of the way as the enemy who killed Antok tried to blast the Zenoxian with a blast of energy.

"Go, help Allura, I'll take care of this one," he said from behind his mask.

Maya nodded to him grateful for the assist. She joined Allura on the platform where Haggar stood.

Maya's upper lip curled back, and her eyes stared at the witch with such intense hatred. This was her chance to finally end this woman before she used the Komar to destroy worlds at her leisure. She threw the chakram distracting Haggar enough for Allura to charge.

The witch avoided the attacks as two balls of energy sprouted from the witch's hand. She threw the balls at Allura and Maya.

Allura dodged the attack but Maya froze for a tick, and the energy struck her. She grunted with both pain and fury. Fury at herself for letting Haggar get in her mind for a minuscule moment.

Allura struck the witch with her staff knocking the woman off her feet and sliding across the platform's surface. The witch turned, and gasps came from both Allura and Maya as the shocked words came out of Allura's mouth, "You're Altean?"

Haggar growled as she rose quickly thrusting out her hand as purple and black energy flowed out at Allura.

Maya didn't blink, this was her job. She jumped in front of the bolt taking the full blast force before it could strike Allura. She crumpled in front of the princess.

Haggar shot another blast of energy. This time striking Allura.

The Altean princess grunted as she absorbed the energy.

Haggar glared at her, "Impossible!" She blasted more dark energy at Allura who blocked the beam as she walked forward toward the witch. The backlash caused Haggar to drop to one knee.

Allura glowed with a purple haze as she stood over Haggar. "You will never destroy another innocent world!" she yelled as she crouched and slammed her hands into the platform and energy flowed and crackled all around her. Beams of energy flared out and struck at the inside structure of the command ship. A beam hit by the druid who looked away as Kolivan struck him with his blade killing him.

The energy grew until it exploded and Haggar disappeared right before the blast. Allura ran to Maya who groaned. Allura helped her to get to her feet.

Kolivan appeared on one of the platforms, "Come on!"

The Princess and the Zenoxian jumped to the platform. "When we get back to the Castle, you need to rest." Maya nodded.

As the Castle of Lions picked them up, Kolivan supported her when Maya suddenly writhed in agony. It was like a million volts of electricity flowed through her body ripping a scream from her throat. She knew, Shiro was in trouble and was there was nothing she could do.

"What's wrong with her?" Kolivan asked as Allura glanced at the Zenoxian.

Maya's body went limp as all the pain ceased. "Shiro," she whispered as the lions returned to the castle, but the red and green lions towed the black lion back onboard the ship.

Allura opened a wormhole, and the castle jumped through it before the Galra fighters reached them.

Keith led the race to the black lion. The doors to the cockpit opened only to find it empty with the black bayard stuck in the weapon slot of the lion.

Lance whispered, "He's gone," as they stood around the pilot's seat.

No one spoke. Maya stumbled in and collapsed to her knees. She slumped over to one side as her mind struggled to grasp the enormity of the situation. With Shiro gone how could they form Voltron and who would lead the paladins?

Maya reached out, and her fingers brushed up against a booted foot. Coran turned around. "Maya?"

Allura knelt, "She's injured from protecting me from Haggar. How she managed to make it here on her own, I don't know."

Hunk bent over and picked her up wincing at the scorch marks on her armor. "How did this happen?"

Allura explained as she joined the paladins and Coran on the walk to the infirmary. As Hunk placed the Zenoxian on the examination table, Coran picked up the medical scanner and turned it on. As it hummed his face screwed up in several different expressions. He looked up from the readings, "She's showing severe signs of exhaustion, shock, and some residual traces of dark energy."

Kolivan stepped into the doorway. "She held her own."

Allura nodded, "Rest, and this time I'll make it an order," she smiled down at Maya taking the sting out of her words. She stepped away from the table and motioned for Coran to join her. "Coran, her actions today have spoken loudly. I would like her to receive the Star of the Gentle Spark."

"Princess, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Lance looked around the room, "Uh… What is this Star of the Gentle Spark?"

Coran twirled his mustache and tugged on it at the same time, "It's Altea's highest non-military award for someone who did an act of bravery in the face of adversity."

Pidge grinned at the others. "Well if staring down the witch who tortured you for two deca-phoebs and stole your ability to mature and then getting blasted by dark energy isn't bravery I don't know what is."

Kolivan's eyebrow rose. "She's the one who nearly drove Haggar mad around the time of Shiro's escape?"

"What do you mean by mad?" Hunk asked.

"After her escape Haggar had patrols searching the cosmos for her. Seems no one even thought that somehow, she managed to join with you. But I came to report, I received a message Lotor has been called in to take over for Zarkon."

"Who's Lotor?" Lance asked.

"Zarkon's son."


End file.
